Desperate Desires
by JamieMalfoy15
Summary: Desperate Desires is a story about love, loyalty and friendship. Ron and Hermione have always been friends, but soon their friendship blossoms into love. Harry begins to feel the odd one out and brings into his life someone who his friends greet with contempt at first, but is she who she seems or can she break her steryotype and become a great link between all the friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Hermione had always secrely liked Ron. But she didn't just like Ron, she loved him. She had loved him since she had seen him on the train in their first year. But she had known that Ron had liked her to. She could tell by his eyes. She knew that it was obvious that they liked eachother but why weren't they together? Why wouldn't Ron just tell her that he loved her? Hermione thought as she sat in her usuall place behind her pile of homework.

Ron was giving her a weird look and she realized she had been staring at him with her quil in mid-air. She blushed and returned to her work, but soon after she found herself staring at him again, thinking about him. He was looking at her wierd again and she blushed deeper and lowered her head again as he came walking over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay? You keep staring off into space." Ron said as he sat in the big arm chair infront of the fire.

"What?" She said distantly, thinking about Ron's full lips. She then realized she was daydreaming again and snapped back to realitly. "Oh! I guess I'm just tired, and I've got alot of homework to do..." Her voice trailed off and Ron shrugged and got up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Ron dissappeared up the stone steps. Hermione began thinking about him the moment he left.

_Why won't he tell me that he loves me? I love him and I know he feels the same way. All I can think about is him, I'm even getting distacted from my homework! I just wish there was someway I could tell him that I loved him_.

She sighed, put her work away, and she headed upstairs to the girls' dormitory. She got undressed, put on her pagamas, and crawled into bed. She almost instantly went to sleep, thinking about Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning and there was a note on her bedside table. She picked it up, opened it and read:

_Hermione,_

_This is really hard for me to say just right and I have thought about how to say it right for a long, long time but someone told me it would be easier to write it down so here goes. I love you Hermione. I have loved you ever since the troll had almost killed you in our first year. I know that we have fought in the past and I'm sorry. I was just afraid of being in love with one of my best friends. I was just scared but now I realize that I can't hide anymore. I love you Hermione and I hope you feel the same way._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione was instantly over come with happiness. She quickly got dressed and ran out of her dormitory. She ran right smack into Ron. They both fell backwards and landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" They both cried in unison. Hermione spoke first.

"I've always loved you Ron, I was just waiting for you to say you loved me."

"I was the same way, but Harry finnaly told me that I had to speak up first, so I did."

"Oh, Ron..."

"Hermione." Ron stood up and held out a hand for Hermione, to help her up. The instant she took his hand she felt how their hands fit. Every curve fit together perfectly. Hermione stood up and looked straight into Ron's eyes. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The moment that Ron put his arm around her, Hermione shivered. She had never been touched like this before and a chill of pleasure was sent threw her body. Their eyes closed and his lips came down on her's. Even their lips fit together perfectly. At that moment, Hermione's stomach turned over and pleasure rushed threw her body again.

Her heart began to race and her breath quickened. _This was her first kiss. _She was again swept over in a chill and evidentaly Ron could feel her shiver because he pulled her body closer to his, as close as they would come together. It was amazing because Hermione noticed that even their bodies fit together perfectly. At that moment, they both knew that they had found their one special person. Their lips slowly parted but they did not let go of eachother.

"I love you." whispered Hermione.

"I love you, too." Ron whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

About a week later the trio was walking down a disserted corridor on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It had apparantly gone around the school that Hermione and Ron were together because they were getting complements from almost everybody they knew. Angelina Johnson had said: "Congratulations you two, you make a great couple." and Seamus Finnigan had said: "Hey Ron, congrats. Now there's absolutaly no way you can fail any class, your girl friend can give you all the answers!" But luckily for him, Hermione wasn't around when he had said that.

In fact the only person who hadn't said anything yet, was Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about just gerneral things when Draco came strutting down the corridor towards them. He walked up to them smirking. He crossed his arms over his chest and his cold grey eyes flashed. Draco smirked at Harry and then turned his smug expression to Ron.

"You made a smart choice Weasle-be, the mud-blood can give you all the answers now." He said with a smirk, watching Ron turn beat red with anger.

"I wasn't able to make you pay five years ago, but I've got a new wand since then and now you will pay!" Ron shouted through gritted teeth. Harry and Ron both pulled their wands out faster than Draco could react. "Reducto!" They shouted in unison, aiming at Draco, sending him backwards and slamming him into the opposite wall. Draco slumpped to the floor. Harry and Ron were both shaking with anger, but Hermione was pale.

"Thanks for defending me again Ron, but you're scaring me, stop it." said Hermione in a frightened whisper.

Draco groaned and got up off the floor. "You better listen to your girlfriend Weasley, you can't afford to lose her because no one else would take you." Hermione could tell that Ron longed to stangle Draco at that moment but because she had asked him to stop, he put his wand away and walked off without another word, Hermione and Harry right behind him. They got to the common room and Ron practically threw himself onto the couch infront of the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"What does Malfoy think he's playing at?" Ron growled as Hermione took a seat next to him and Harry sat in the chair opposite. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Ron growled yet again, balling his hands into fists. He shot up out of his chair and stalked over to the window.

"Ron, what are you-?" was all that Hermione had time to say before Ron punched the stone wall. "Oh my God! Ron are you alright?"

Harry could see that they needed time to be alone and that Ron needed to calm down before he did something else stupid. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." and with that, he dissappeared up the stone steps to the boys' dormitory.

"Ron, come and sit down." said Hermione, softly. Ron did as he was told and sat next to Hermione, his hand bleeding. "Oh, Ron. _Why?_ I mean, I know that you love me, but thats no reason to-" She was cut off because Ron had shapley turned and pressed his lips against her's. At that moment she forgot everything. Ron's kiss had always made her forget everything. He pulled away from her.

"Because I love you." Ron said simply, pressing his lips agianst her's again. But this time, Ron gently pushed her down to lay on the couch and he moved so that he was on top of her. Hermione put her arms around his neck as a wave of pleasure ran threw her body. She began to tremble and she knew that Ron could feel her trembeling because he put his arms benieth her and pulled his body into hers. His mouth opened and he slid his tounge into her mouth and massaged it with hers.

Hermione felt his velvety tounge against her's and she shivered again, but this time an involentary pulse shot threw her body and her hips pressed against Ron's. She felt his bulge press against her between her legs and she shivered yet again. Ron pushed his hips into her's and Hermione let out a small gasp of pleasure. Ron began to move his hands up and down Hermione's sides and she chilled again and was covered in goose bumps. Ron pulled away from her and stood up.

"Why... did you stop?" Hermione asked akwardly.

"Because," said Ron. "I don't want to push you into anything."

"But you're not pushing me." she said, smiling. "I'm just fine."

Ron looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

"Okay." Ron said with a smile. He held out his hand and Hermione took it, and then quietly as possible he lead her up to the boys' dormitory and into his 4-poster bed. He put a spell on his curtains to make them stay shut and to also make them light proof and sound proof. Ron then took a cloth and wraped his bleeding hand. He then pressed his lips againt Hermione's again and ran his hands up and down her sides. Hermione shivered and their mouths opened and they began to massage their tounges together again.

Hermione's heart began to race as Ron's hands grabed the ends of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. He then put his hands behind her and un-snaped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders. Hermione's heart raced and her breath quickend. She wanted him, she wanted him _in _her. Ron laid her down on his bed and he then pulled all of the clothes on her lower body off. Hermione was living her dream, her dream to make love with Ron. Ron pulled off his own clothes and soon they were both naked and Ron was ontop of her again, with his comfortor covering the both of them.

"Are you sure that I'm not pushing you?" Ron asked again, making sure that he wasn't forcing Hermione into anything.

"Yes." she said breathlessly, able to feel Ron's man-hood between her legs. Ron nodded and pushed himself into her. Hermione tenced up and cried out as a sharp pain was sent through her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Hermione awoke that morning to a warm breath on her neck. She was looking directly into Ron's face, but his eyes were closed, indicating that he was asleep. _He looks so peaceful_. Hermione thought and she began to run her fingers threw his flaming red hair. Ron stirred and moaned but didn't open his eyes. He put his hand on the back of Hermione's head and pushed his lips onto hers. Their mouthes opened and Hermione felt Ron's velvety tounge slide against hers. They pulled apart and Hermione looked deep into Ron's beautiful eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Ron." she said softly. His eyes were saphire blue with spots of gold in them.

Ron moaned again and rolled over ontop of Hermione. He began kissing her on the neck and Hermione wraped her arms around him and began to move her hands up and down his back. Hermione felt Ron shiver as she gave him the chills.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." he whispered back.

"I noticed something Ron. It's Sunday and it's raining. This reminds me of a muggle song I used to hear. It's called "Raining on Sunday". The lyrics talk about a couple who are in bed together on a rainy Sunday morning. One line actually says: 'and we'll hide under the covers all afternoon, when it's raining on Sunday.'" she said sweetly into his ear.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" said Ron, as he continued to kiss her neck. Hermione let out a small gasp and a moan as Ron entered her again. In no time, Ron had a nice calming rythem that brought both of them to the edge and then over.

Breathing hard and covered in sweat, Ron laid his head on Hermione's chest and she ran her fingers threw his hair as she began to think. _We fit together. We fit together perfectly. Our hands, our lips, our tounges, our bodies. He even fits perfectly inside me_. She chilled as she thought about this. _Inside me._

She moaned and Ron rolled over, off of her, but she rolled back ontop of him. She sat onto him and she gently rocked against him. She moaned and began to mutter his name. Ron grabbed ahold of her sides as she slightly bounced against him. They both reached the edge again and Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest as they both drifted back off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Ron and Hermione were now inseperable, not even the Slytherins could mess with them now. Nothing could stand in the way of their love for eachother. Everyday , it seemed, they loved eachother more and more and no one, not even You-Know-Who, could change that.

The trio was in potions class and Snape was being particularly nasty.

"Now, who can tell me what the four ingrediants of a wiggenweld potion are?" Snape said, with a sneer. His eyes had wondered over to the trio. Ron and Hermione were passing notes back and forth under the table and Harry kept poking Ron with his quill, trying to get him to pay attention. "Potter! Weasley! Granger!" He shouted, making all three of them jump. "20 points from Gryffindor for each of you." He said with a sneer, seeing the looks on their faces. "Now, can any of you answer the question I just asked? Weasley! Answer the question!"

Ron bit his lip. "Er...could you repeat the question, Sir?"

Snape's sneer got bigger. "No, Weasley, I can't. 20 more points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Potter! Answer my question!"

Harry gulped. "I heard the question Sir, but I don't know the answer."

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention in class and then you would know the answer." Snape said, still sneering. "Does anybody know the answer?"

Then a girl stood up in the back of the class, a girl that neither Ron nor Hermione knew. "The four ingrediants of the wiggenweld potion are Molly, Dittany, Wiggentree bark, and Flobberworm mucus, Professor." She said.

Snape's gaze snapped over to her. "I have not called on you to speak Miss. Malfoy, a further 20 points from Gryffindor." She sank back into her chair and not wanting Gryffindor to loose anymore points, Harry bit his tounge.

"I know the answer Professor." Came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. Snape looked at him, waiting. "The four ingrediants of the wiggenweld potion are Molly, Dittany, Wiggentree bark, and flobberworm mucus, Professor." Snape smiled.

"Very good, Draco. 20 points to Slytherin." He said, turning back to his desk. But something was bothering Ron, so he stood up.

"Umm... Excuse me, Professor, but you didn't ask Hermione if she knew the answer when you asked Harry and me." He said. Snape turned around.

"Weasley, I did not ask you to speak. Now sit down before you cost your house even more points." Snape hissed.

"But, Sir, why didn't you ask Hermione? She would have known!" Ron shouted.

"Weasley! Do you want your house to loose all it's points!" Snape shouted back.

"Ron, it's ok, it's not a big deal-" Hermione had started to say.

"I didn't call on Granger because she's a know-it-all and is always showing off in my class room!" Snape shouted at the top of his lungs, spit flying from his mouth. Then the girl in the back of the class room stood up again.

"Professor, that's not true! Hermione doesn't show off and she's not a know-it-all either!" She said. She had done it, Snape had had enough.

"ALRIGHT! THAT BLOODY HELL IS ENOUGH! POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER! MALFOY! OUT OF MY CLASS, NOW!" Snape shouted.

All four of them grabbed their things and ran out the door. They didn't stop or say anything untill they got inside Gryffindor Tower. Ron looked utterly confused and Hermione looked pale, but Harry, other that the fact that he was angery at Snape, was fine. He went over to the girl and spoke quietly to her.

"I think it's time that Ron and Hermione got to know who you are." He whispered, taking the girl's hand in his.

"I think you're right, Harry." She whispered back. Harry nodded and led her over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting around the fire place. They looked up as Harry and the girl came over. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ron, Hermione, I want you to meet a very close friend of mine. She's the girl who stood up for Hermione today in potions and who also gave Snape the correct answer." He said, he then looked at her.

"Hello, my name is Jamie Malfoy. I am daughter of Lucious and Narcissa and twin sister to Draco." She said brightly. She then added. "And I'm also Harry's girl friend." She extended her hand for either Ron or Hermione to shake, but neither of them moved. Hermione had gone even more pale and Ron stared at the girl, his mouth wide open. His eye began to twitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Your a _who_?" Yelled Ron, staring at Jamie. His gaze then switched over to Harry. "Have you gone completely mad Harry? Your dating a _Malfoy_? What the bloody Hell is wrong with you?"

"Ron, calm down!" Harry yelled back. "Jamie isn't bad, she's-"

Ron interupted him. "I didn't know Malfoy had a sister, and - wait a minute! What's she doing in here? This is the Gryffindor Common Room!" Ron shot up from the couch and headed for the portrait. "I'm getting Mcgonagle, she'll get this Malfoy out of here!"

"Ron, no!" called Jamie. "I'm in Gryffindor!" But Ron had already left. "Damn it!" She growled.

"I'll go get him." said Harry, and then he ran out after Ron.

Jamie then looked over at Hermione. "You probly think I'm as bad as my family don't you?" she asked, helplessly.

"No." she said quietly, avioding Jamie's eyes.

"What?" Jamie said taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because I know that Harry would have never introduced you to us if you were like your family. He probly wouldn't even speak to you. And you wouldn't have stood up for me in potions if you were like the others." Hermione replied, honestly.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Hermione. Mind if I sit down?"

"No." said Hermione simply, and Jamie sat down with her. "Why did Ron and I never notice you?"

Jamie sighed. "Well, because I keep to the back. My father's orders. I have to stay as well hidden in class and out. That's why I was in the back of potions class. Well, partly. Snape doesn't like me so he put me back there so he didn't have to see me."

"Ugh, that's horrible! It's hard to imagine having to deal with that." replied Hermione.

Just then Ron and Harry came back into the common room.

"Ron, for the hundredth God damned time, calm down!" Shouted Harry as Ron took off up the boy's dormitory stairs. A few seconds later they heard a door slam. Harry sighed and sat in a chair next to Hermione and Jamie. "I'm really sorry Jamie, Ron must have something up his ass." sighed Harry. "Maybe you better go talk to him Hermione. He's not listening to me and he won't hear a word from Jamie."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." She said to Harry and she went up to the boy's dormitory to see Ron. Harry then moved over from the chair and took Hermione's seat next to Jamie.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Ron was gonna act like that."

"It's ok Harry, I wasn't surprised. We had to expect that, you know how his family is towards mine. He'll come around, especially after Hermione talks to him. I've seen him, he hangs on her every word, and he would do anything she asked him. And don't worry about Hermione, she trusts me." She said with a smile, looking into Harry's bottle green eyes with her own. Their eyes closed and their lips came together.

Hermione ran up the boys' dormitory stairs and came to the door marked 7th Year Boys. She pushed the door open quietly and walked in. "Ron?" she whispered, walking over to his four poster. He had the hangings closed and didn't reply. "Ron, I need to talk to you. It's really important." she waited, still no answer. She sighed exasperatedly. "Ron! Come on, don't be so thick!" She pulled back his hangings and Ron wasn't there. Instead there was a note. Hermione picked it up and read it, it was in Ron's handwritting.

_Hermione,_

_I went for a walk around the grounds. If you wanted to talk, just come look for me, I'll be by the lake. _

Hermione read the note, put it in her pocket and went back down the dormitory stairs, she paid no attention to Harry and Jamie, making out on the couch, and went straight out the portrait. In no time she was out on the grounds. The sun was setting and in the distance she could see a small figure on the edge of the lake. "Ron." she whispered to herself, walking towards the lake at a normal pace. As she got closer she could see Ron's figure moving as though he was struggeling against something.

Hermione quickened her pace. The closer she got to Ron, the more she knew he was in trouble. Hermione broke out into a run, headed towards Ron. "Ron! Ron! I'm comming! Hold on!" she shouted at him from a distance. Hermione finnaly got to where Ron was and saw that he was being choked. She looked a little closer and saw that ther person choking him, was Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Hermione gasped and thought: _If I turn and run back to get Harry and Jamie, it will be to late. And I stand no chance against Malfoy myself. I just hope this works... _Hermione closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on Harry and Jamie's names.

"Hermione!" both Harry and Jamie called out the name at the same time. They looked at eachother and in an instant were sprinting out of the castle onto the grounds. The both of them were running as fast as they could, Jamie was trying to run faster, though, because she knew that whatever was wrong had to do with her father. She could feel it. Jamie didn't stop running even though she was getting a sharp pain in her side. She flew right past Hermione, running headlong into her father, knocking him over and realeasing Ron of his grip. Ron hit the ground hard and immediataly began having a coughing fit, trying to breathe. Hermione rushed over to him and put him in her arms.

"Oh, Ron! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Ron nodded his head, unable to talk because he was still coughing.

Harry came running up to them and bent over trying to catch his breath. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

Ron finnally spoke. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just couldn't breathe."

"I don't get it." said Hermione. "What's Malfoy doing here? He's not supposed to be out on school grounds." Just then there was a sickening _**THUD **_and all three of them looked up at a near by tree to see Jamie sitting on the ground, leaned against it, motionless.

"No!" yelled Harry. He rushed over to her and she fell over into his arms, unconcious. Harry looked down at her face helplessly. He then looked up and saw the figure of Lucius Malfoy dissappear into the forest. "You fucking bastard!" he called after him. "How the fuck could you do this to her? She's your fucking daughter!" The trees shook and the night air rang with Harry's angry yells.

The night was quiet know and the moon's refletion shown brightly in the middle of the lake. All was still. Hermione and Ron were sitting together on the bank of the lake and Harry was sitting under the tree that Jamie had been thrown against, with her in his arms. The only thing was, she was still unconcious. Harry had been trying to get her to wake up but his attempts failed in vain. She clearly wasn't going to wake up this night or she have already done so. Harry had just realized this and decided it would be best to take her to the hospital wing. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing. She hasn't waken up yet and I don't think that she will wake tonight. If you two are going to stay out here I advise you be carefull. Just because Lucius Malfoy isn't here now, doesn't mean that he won't come back." he said seriously.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Ok, we'll be carefull. But don't worry, we won't be out here for much longer." said Hermione. Harry nodded and headed for the castle. He entered the hospital wing and set Jamie down on one of the beds. He then pulled the blankets up to her chin and sat on the edge of her bed and laced his fingers in with hers.

"Oh, Jamie." he sighed. "Why would your father do that to you? Your supposed to protect your children, not slam them into trees." Harry sighed again as there was no answer from her. She continued to lay motionless. Harry looked out the window and could see the moon. He looked down at his watch. His other one had broken in the second task in his fourth year and Jamie had gotten him a new one for Christmas the following year. Harry's watch read 3:15 A.M.

"Damn, I didn't realize it was this late." he said, louder than he ment to. His voice echoed off the hospital wing walls. Luckily there was no one else there. Harry decided to stay the night in the hospital wing with Jamie; he didn't want to leave her alone because he knew that she had a bad memory and especially after being thrown into a tree and knocked unconious, she wouldn't remember what had happened and who knows how she would react. So Harry crawled into the bed next to Jamie's and faced her. It had been a long night and he hadn't realised how late it was. His eyelids suddenly became really heavy and in just a few minutes he was just as unconcious as Jamie was.

Hermione and Ron watched Harry walk up to the castle and dissappear inside with Jamie in his arms.

"What was Malfoy doing out on the school grounds?" Hermione asked.

"Jamie probly called him out here to - "

"Ron! You know that's not true! She would never!"

"Hermione! Look at her family, the Malfoys hate the Weasleys! You and I both know perfectly well that it was her father who tried to kill my sister in our second year!"

"That may be so Ron, but she's not like that!"

"How would you know? You only just met her!"

"I know because she just saved your life!" after Hermione said that there was a long silence as Ron thought about this. It was true, she had saved his life. Ron looked into the reflection of the moon on the lake and sighed. He then looked into Hermione's eyes and nodded; but he said nothing.

Time passed so fast that the sun was beggining to rise. Ron and Hermione headed back up to the castle and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Soon after they were both asleep and the castle and grounds had settled down once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Harry awoke the next morning to the warmpth of the sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes and looked over at Jamie, she was still asleep. He got up out of bed and walked over to hers. Harry bent down over her and pressed his lips against hers and he felt her kiss him back. Harry started and pulled away from her. He gazed down into her dark grey-green eyes and his heart began to smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly, sitting down on the side of her bed next to her.

"I've got a major headache, but other than that, I'm fine." She smiled weakly up at him then winced as her head gave a great throb.

"Well that's understandable, you _were_ thrown into a tree last night." said Harry, sighing. "How could your father treat you like that? No parent should ever cause harm to their child, ever. It's wrong, it's just fucking wrong."

"Harry!" cried Jamie, shocked.

Harry started. "What? What did I do?"

"I've never heard you talk like that Harry."

"You should have heard me last night then. I was shouting at your father as he dissappeared into the forest -"

"He went into the forest?" Jamie asked, suddenly worried.

Harry was confused. "Y-yes, after he threw you into the tree, he headed for the forest then dissapeared inside it. Why is that so important.?"

She sat up faster than she should have and her head gave another great throb, she grabbed her forhead and she began to see white spots. "It's important, Harry, because now I know for certain that he's coming back, but this time, he won't be alone."

Harry looked at her worried about both her words and the pain he could tell she was in. "Here, you need to lie down, you're making your headache worse by sitting up." He said concerened. He put his arm around her shoulders and gently laid her back down.

"You believe me, don't you Harry?" she asked, looking deeply into his bottle green eyes.

Harry smiled. "Of course I believe you." Harry said honsetly, looking back into her dark grey-green eyes. "You just rest now, I'm gonna see if Ron and Hermione made it back to the common room last night okay. I'll be back later, try and get some sleep." He bent down and kissed her gently. He then smiled and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Harry walked down the corridors wondering why they were all empty.

When he reached the common room he saw no one so he went up to the boys' dorm to see if Ron was there. He wasn't. Surley they wouldn't have run off somewhere without letting Harry know, he told them that he was taking Jamie to the Hospital Wing. Harry sighed exasperatedly and went back to the common room, which was still empty. He looked at his watch, its was 12:45 in the afternoon. Harry smacked his forhead. "You're a dumbass, Harry." he told himself. "Of course there's no one here, they're all at lunch."

"You're not a dumbass, mate. You just lost track of the time." came Ron's voice. Harry looked over to where Ron's voice came from and watched him walk through the common room entrance, followed by Hermione.

Harry smiled. "You two made it back ok then, from last night?"

"Yes, Harry we were, and still are, just fine." said Hermione. "Is Jamie alright?" Ron glared at her, but said nothing.

"She was awake when I last saw her, I told her to lie back down and rest though, she had a splitting headache." said Harry, ignoring Ron's glares.

"Did she say anything? I mean, did she tell you about anything from last night?"

"She did actually. When I told her that her father dissappeared into the forest, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She said that it was certain that he will come back, but that he won't be alone when he does."

"Well of course she would say that!" interjected Ron. "She would know, she's probably a Deatheater herself - " The rest of Ron's words were drowned out by Harry's and Hermione's angry yells.

"SHE IS NOT A DEATHEATER RON!" shouted Harry.

"RON YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SUGGEST THAT SHE WOULD BE A DEATHEATER!" shouted Hermione.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF SHE WAS A DEATHEATER DONT YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE SEEN THE MARK ON HER ARM?"

Ron had listened to their crap long enough. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE ISN'T COVERING IT UP? HUH, HARRY? SHE MIGHT HAVE COVERED HER MARK UP SOMEHOW SO THAT NO ONE WOULD KNOW SHE'S A DEATHEATER!"

"RON!" shouted Hermione, louder than both Harry and Ron together, gabbing their attention in an instant. "IFYOU DON'T STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS RIGHT NOW, I'LL NEVER FUCKING SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Hermione was pissed and they both knew it. The instant Hermione's words hit his ears, Ron sank to his knees and looked at nothing but the floor. At the moment, Hermione was glad she had hurt him becasue now he was going to listen to them.

"Now," she began. "I want you to listen to me Ron, and by God, you better listen well. I'll not hear one more word against Jamie, not one word. She saved your life last night, and this is how you thank her? By accusing her of being a Deatheater? Firstly, if she was a Deatheater, she wouldn't have run her father clean over at the expence of her own life to save you. She would have rather seen you dead. Secondly, her father wouldn't have thrown her into a tree almost killing her if she was on You-Know-Who's side. Thirdly, do you honestly think she would be in Gryffindor if she was a Deatheater? We'll she wouldn't be, she would be in Slytherin. And finnaly, if she truly was on the side of You-Know-Who and the rest of her family, then her and Harry wouldn't be together becasue Harry would have nothing to do with her." Hermione was breathing hard and was shaking. She looked at Harry, then glared at Ron and turned and dissappeared into the girl's dormitory.

Harry looked at Ron and then walked out of the common room and headed back up to the Hospital Wing to check on Jamie. When he got to the Hospital wing he walked over to Jamie's bed to see her sound asleep again. He sighed. She looked so peacefull, like an angel. Her soft pale skin glowing against her white blonde hair. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath. He sat down on the bed he had slept in and watched her sleep. He longed to hold her but he didn't want to wake her. He sighed again and he laid down and continued to look at her.

Time slipped by and before he knew it, the sun had set and the moon had risen. It was now nearly midnight and between one o'clock that afternoon untill now, Harry had only moved to get something to drink or go to the bathroom. The rest of his time he spent looking into the soft, pale face of his girlfriend who haddn't moved at all except for the gentle rise and fall of chest with every breath she took. His eyelids began to get heavy and within a minute or so, Harry was fast asleep.

Ron remained on his knees as Harry left the common room. He was in complete shock. Hermione had threataned their relationship and she had sworen at him. _But she had good reason to. _Said the voice in his head. _You were being an inconciderate jerk. _Ron sighed. He knew he was being the world's biggest git. "I've got to appologize, but I don't think she wants to see me right now. I've pissed her off to much." He sighed again and shakily got to his feet. "If I can't talk to her I'll send her a letter." He walked slowly up the to the boy's dormitory and sat down on his bed. He pulled out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. And his appology letter, he began to write.

By midnight, he had a pile of crumpled up appology letters so high it reached his bed. Ron had no idea how difficult it would be to write an appology letter. All the ideas he had had just plain sucked. They sounded so stupid when he read them back to himself. But he finnaly had one that was okay and it was nearly finnished, all he had to do was sign his name. Ron put his quill down and found an envolope. He placed his letter inside and sealed it. He then turned it over and wrote "Hermione" on the front. He closed up his ink bottle and put it and his quill away. He then laid the letter on his bed side table and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes, he was out like a light and the instant before he fell into sleep, he saw Hermione's face smiling at him from within his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Hermione woke with a start feeling as though she had been smacked in the side of the head really hard. She sat up and loked around the girl's dormitory, dimly lit by the sunlight that had flitered threw the windows and saw no one. Hermione sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She heard something hit the floor and looked down. A sealed envolope lay at her feet. She looked down at it and could see her name written on it in a vary familiar hand writting. Hermione mouthed Ron's name as she bent down to pick up the envolope. She sat on her bed and turned it over to open it. She pulled out a piece of parchment and the first thing she noticed about it was that the ink was smeared. It had been smeared with tear drops. Ron's tear drops.

_Hermione,_

_Hermione I don't know how to say this correctly. I don't even know if there is a correct way to say it, so I'm sorry. Please, Please, forgive me. I never meant anything I said or did. I admit that I was wrong but I'm not going to go on and on about what I did wrong because you know what I did and I don't want to bring it up any more than I have to. That's why this is so hard for me. I was never good with words but please think about it. If I didn't care I wouldn't have even attempted an appology. I love you Hermione. I can't live without you. You're my whole world and If I loose you then I won't have a reason for living. I only acted the way I did because I was blind. I was blinded by fear. Fear of someone who I judged before I even got to know. It was the worst thing I could have done and I regret it more than anything wrong I've ever done. I love you and nothing should have come above that. I'm sorry but for a few moments my stupidity and fear took over and I didn't think about anything. I'm sorry. What ever you decide to do, I understand but I have just one thing more to say. You are my most desperate desire._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione finnished reading the letter with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she was. Maybe it was because she knew Ron was crying when he wrote this. Maybe it was the way she could hear his voice saying the words of the letter to her as she read it silently. Maybe it was a combonation of just everything that had happened within the last 48 hours. She didn't know anything at this point. She was confused. Hermione put her face in her hands and just sat there for a while, breathing deeply threw her fingers. After a long time she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She took face out of her hands and gasped.

Ron looked down at her worried. "What's wrong? It's me, isn't it. Well then maybe I'd better leave." He turned to leave but Hermione called him back. He turned around and looked at her saddly.

"Ron..." She began, not knowing what else to say. She gave up looking for words and just looked at the floor. Ron looked at the floor to and spoke to his shoes.

"You read my letter then?" He asked quietly. He took a quick glance at her then looked back down at his shoes.

Hermione said nothing. In stead she got up, walked over to Ron and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. Ron was startled but he knew that if he just stood there he'd have more problems than he did before. He gently put his arms around her. But he didn't smile. He just closed his eyes thinking. This was so complicated. He wanted to talk to her about the past 48 hours but he didn't want to upset her again so he just held her silently.

Hermione wanted to talk to Ron about the last 48 hours but she didn't want to upset herself or him. She led him over to her bed so they could sit down. Hermione knew that Ron wanted to talk and she knew why he wasn't. He didn't want to upset her anymore so he remained quiet. She put her hand under his chin and gently turned his head to face hers.

"Talk to me Ron, I'll listen to whatever you've got to say and I'll have patience if it will take you a long time to say it." and that was all she said. She then dropped her hand from his chin and looked into his gold sparkeled saphire blue eyes and waited for him to talk to her.

Ron sighed and looked away from her eyes. He didn't know what to say. He wanted her. He didn't want to talk he just wanted to hold her and just let everything go but he didn't think that she would want to.

Hermione looked at him but said nothing, she had promised to be patient for him. How ever long it took, she would remain patient.

"Hermione. I'm sorry and I don't know what to say. Whatever happens is your choice. I told you that in my letter." that was all that Ron felt like he could say.

Hermione put her hand under his chin again and moved his head up so he was facing her. But she didn't smile. "Appology accepted Ron. But your only a third of the way there. You have to appologize to Harry and Jamie now, too." She looked at him with a soft expression but her eyes were intense.

Ron closed his eyes for a few seconds then re-opened them. He nodded then just sat there looking into her eyes as she looked into his. Ron wanted to kiss her but he didn't know how she would react just yet. He sighed.

Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted. She wanted him but then she was still really mad at him. She didn't want to be mad at him but she couldn't help it. After all that he had said and done, why wouldn't she be mad at him? She took a deep breath and decided to break the tention. She put her hand on the sides of his face and pulled his lips down onto hers. Immediataly she could feel Ron loosen up as he kissed her back and she felt less tense and less confused the moment their lips touched.

Ron only knew that they were kissing. But he wasn't about to ask her why she had kissed him. He was happy with the way things were going at the moment. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from him and looked into his gentle eyes. "You have to go appologize to them Ron." she said and he nodded.

"Your comming with me?" he asked as he stood up.

Hermione shook her head. "No. You must go alone. It is you that must appologize, not me."

Ron nodded and walked towards the door. He then stopped and turned around. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I love you." he said.

She smiled. "I love you, too." and Ron left.

Ron walked down the girls' dormitory stairs and out of the common room, and headed towards the hospital wing. His palms had begun to sweat and he began to get nervous. What if they didn't accept his appology? What if Harry wouldn't even look at him? Ron reached the hospital wing door and heard two distinct voices comming from behind it. The voices belinged to Harry and Jamie. Ron took a deep breath and opened the door.

Harry awoke suddenly and didn't know why. He looked around and then realized he'd woken up because Jamie had been moving around. He sighed and sat up looking over at her. "Jamie, what are you doing?" he asked her.

Jamie jumped and turned around to face him. "Nothing, just moving around. Sounded like a good idea after being asleep for 48 hours. Did I wake you up?"

Harry smiled. "Kinda. But it's no problem, I should be getting up anyway."

Jamie smiled back at him and shrugged. She continued to stretch and walk around the hospital wing.

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and watched his girl friend move around. He smiled as he watched her but then his smile faded as he thought about the past 48 hours. How would she react when she found out what Ron had said about her? Harry then became angry. Ron had had no right to say those things about her. Ron was his best friend, how could he act like that? What did he hope to gain? Well he wouldn't gain anything, he would only loose.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" came Jamie's voice, interupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up at her, she was sitting on her bed facing him. "Sorry, I was thinking." he said appologetically.

"That's ok, Harry." She smiled at him.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"I asked you what all happened in the past 48 hours?"

Harry felt his stomach drop. He hadn't been expecting her to ask that so soon. Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I already told you what happened the night your father was here."

"And the night after that Harry?" Jamie asked.

"The night after I told you about what had happened the night before and you went back to sleep. Then I went to the common room and talked to Hermione and Ron." Harry stopped, not knowing how to say what Ron had said about her.

"It's ok Harry, I know what Ron said, and I know what you and Hermione said to stand up for me."

Harry looked at her, his mouth hangging open. How did she know? At that moment the door to the hospital wing opened and Ron entered. Harry spun around and narrowed his eyes as Ron slowly walked up to them, though Harry said nothing. Ron stood between Harry and Jamie and took a deep breath.

"Look, I know that neither of you probly even want to hear my name at the moment but just hear me out, ok?" he paused for a moment and neither of them spoke. Harry glared at him and Jamie raised her eyebrow at him. Ron spoke again. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I really am. I've never acted like that before in my life and I don't know why I did. I never meant anything I said or did, I just... well... I don't know. But if I had the chance to go back and change one thing in my life, I would make it so that I never said one bad word about you, Jamie." Ron ran his fingers threw his hair nervously and waited for either Harry or Jamie to speak but neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Ron." began Jamie. "I accept your appology, but I can't blame you for acting the way you did. I understand how you feel about my family, anyone in your position would. The Weasleys and the Malfoys don't get along, I know that. And I understand how you feel about our second year when my father tried to kill Ginny. So it's natural that you would think that being a Malfoy, I would be the same way. But I'm not Ron, I'm not. I hate my family. Every single person in my family, I hate. All except for Sirius. But all that I ask of you now is that you give me a chance. Get to know me a bit better, then decide if I'm a deatheater or not."

Ron's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that at all. Well atleast Jamie and him were on the same terms. At least for now anyway. Ron then looked over at Harry who was still glaring at him. Ron winced as Harry's sharp gaze cut him. His best friend was glaring at him. Jamie looked over at Harry and gave him a sharp look and he straightened up immediataly. He was no longer glaring at Ron, but he wasn't smiling at him either. "Harry?" Ron said quietly. Harry remined silent. Jamie gave him another sharp glance but this time he looked back at her.

"What do you want me to do, Jamie?" he snapped, though he immediatly regreted it.

"I want you to accept Ron's appology Harry." she said calmly.

Harry gapped at her. "But what about-?"

"Harry don't. Ron is your best friend. You can't do that to him. He just appologized to me and that should mean alot to you."

Harry was silent. He knew she was right but Ron had still insulted her. Not to mention Ron snapped at him as well. Harry looked back up at Ron.

"Harry?" Ron asked quietly again.

Harry shook his head. "I accept your appology Ron, but I'm still angry with you."

"That's understandable Harry. I would feel the same way if I was in your position." said Ron quietly. His heart had become ten times lighter now that Harry had forgivin him.

Jamie rolled her eyes at Harry then smiled at Ron. "It's all okay now Ron." she said gently.

Ron smiled weakly, glaced at Harry then turned and headed for the the door to the hospital wing. He opened the door, stepped through it and it closed loudly behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

About a week later the four of them were walking around the school together. It was saturday and there were no classes. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and had their fingers laced and Harry had his arm around Jamie's waist.

Harry sighed. "What are we going to do today? This is so bloody boring." he said.

"Well," Hermione began, "There's always Hagrid."

Ron shook his head. "Hagrid has been busy lately. Remember?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by busy Ron?"

"I mean that he's been busy. Haven't you noticed? He's been acting a bit off when ever we see him, in class and out." said Ron. He and Jamie got on famously now. She got along with Ron even better than she got along with Hermione.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I have noticed. What do you think he's got on his mind that's making him seem so off?"

"Maybe he's still heart broken about that stupid hippogriff." came the cold voice of Jamie's twin brother. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jamie all whipped around in unison to see Draco leaning against the wall, menacingly.

Jamie saw Harry go to say something but she cut him off. "Leave it Harry, the slime ball ins't worth it." An instant later Draco had flown at Jamie, aiming for her neck. He hit into her and knocked her to the ground but she had his hands and was on the trying to push him off her as he was reaching for her neck, trying to strangle her.

"Jamie!" yelled Harry as he ran to pull Draco off of her.

"You filthy bastard! Get off me!" Jamie grunted. She brought her knee up sharply and cought Draco in the balls, making him fall off her and his eyes began to water. Harry grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Thanks Harry." she said breathlessly. She then looked down at her watery eyed brother and resisted the temptation to kick his face in. She was already in enough trouble as it was. She stalked off with out another word and the trio followed her. Ron and Hermione remained silent and lagged behind. Harry, on the other hand, was running to keep up with her.

Jamie walked blinded by furry threw the corridors of the school, not having a clue where she was going when - SMACK. She was on the floor again and she clutched her head where she had smacked into another person. Jamie looked up and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes sitting on the floor infront of her holding her head as well. Jamie rolled her eyes and looked away but she did a double take and looked back at the girl sitting infront of her and her jaw dropped.

"Katie?" she asked shocked.

The girl rubbed her head and smiled. "Yep, that's me." Katie then did a double take and her jaw dropped as well but then the smile returned. "Jamie, why are you looking so upset? Have you been smakcing into trees again?" said Katie jokingly.

"No." said Jamie getting up. "I was just nearly strangeled by Draco." She held out her hand to help Katie up but she ignored it and helped herself up. Jamie looked up at Katie and felt silly. Katie was quite a bit taller than her, yet Katie was a year younger.

"Is that so?" said Katie, looking down at Jamie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up behind them breathing hard.

Harry bent over trying to catch his breath, and when he did he stood up and looked at Jamie. "That's the second time in two weeks I've had to run after you Jamie." His gaze then shifted to the girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Who's that?"

"I am Katie Dumbledore." she said. "The headmaster's grandaughter."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I didn't know Dumbledore had any kids."

Katie smiled. "Yep."

Harry just stood there along with Ron and Hermione who said nothing as well. Katie broke the silence.

"So why was Draco trying to stangle you anyway Jamie? What did you do to him this time?"

"I didn't do shit to him. We were just talking about where Hagrid was and he jumped in and said something about him still being heart broken over Buckbeak. Then I saw Harry go to say something to him and I said: 'Harry leave it, the slime ball isn't worth it.' And he jumped me. I kicked him in the balls and sent him to his knees, crying. I'm really gonna get it though when my father gets wind of this." Jamie said with distaste.

Harry took her hand. "Don't worry about that now. The most important thing is to find out what's wrong with Hagrid. I suggest that we go down to his hut and talk to him, no matter how busy he is."

Ron, Hermione, Jamie, and Katie all nodded and headed for the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. They looked over towards Hagrid's hut and didn't see his light on. Without a word Jamie took off towards Hagrid's and the others were walking so fast they were almost jogging to keep up with her.

"Jamie!" called Ron. "Slow down!"

Jamie looked over her shoulder. "No! For all we know, Hagrid could be in trouble!" Jamie sped up. She reached Hagrid's long before the others so she bent over to catch her breath while they continued on their way down to where she they reached the spot where she stood she knocked on Hagrid's door. There was no answer. She knocked harder but still no answer. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at his door.

"_Alohamora."_ She muttered and the door sprang open. They all stepped in and to their surprise, there was no one there. At all. No Hagrid, no Fang, nobody. They all looked at eachother.

"The forest." said Harry.

"Wha-what?" studdered Ron.

"The forest." repeated Harry. "Where else would he be? Especially if Fang isn't here either."

Jamie looked out the window and then back at the rest of them. "We have to go into the forest."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not going into the forest!" protested Ron.

"Ron you don't have to. You and Hermione can stay here if he comes back before we do. Jamie, Katie and I are going into the forest. Keep a watch over the tops of the trees. If you see red sparks, get Dumbledore. Understand?" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Be carefull." they said as Harry, Jamie, and Katie went out Hagrid's door.

Harry closed the door behind him and he looked at the edge of the forest and walked towards it with Katie and Jamie. He looked at them. "Are you two ready?" he asked pulling out his wand. Jamie and Katie nodded, pulling out their wands as well. "Okay." said Harry. "Let's go then." And with that they all three lit their wands and stepped into the forest.

Deeper into the forest they went. It was becoming darker and the undergrowth was becoming thicker and dencer. Every once in a while one of them would say something to make sure that all of them were still there. They had been trudging there the dence forest for about half an hour when they came into a clearing. There were three figures in the clearing. A large figure, unmistakeably Hagrid, then the smallest figure at Hagrid's side was unmistakably Fang. But the other figure, none of them recignized. They looked at eachother and stepped into the clearing, and walked towards Hagrid, Fang and the other figure.

Harry had a strange feeling and he couldn't quiet describe it, even to himself. But he had the sudden urge to run, so he did. Harry took off, Jamie saw this and sprinted after him keeping up with him easily. Katie saw them both take off and she began running as well. She could keep up with Harry and Jamie easily as well. They reached Hagrid in a matter of seconds but their attention was not directed at Hagrid, it was directed on the unidentified figure. He was a tall skinny man with long untidy black hair and a haggard appearance to his face. Harry, Jamie, and Katie gasped when they realized they were looking directly into the face of Sirius Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Sirius turned and smiled at his godson, his niece, and Katie. "Hello." he said softly.

Jamie, Harry, and Katie all stared.

"S-Sirius?" studdered Jamie.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. It is me. Sirius Black, back from the dead... or so to speak - " He had been cut off. He looked down and smiled, Jamie and Harry both were hugging him. Sirius coughed and then realized how tight their grip was... "Hey now you two, I can't breath!"

Jamie and Harry laughed nervously and pulled back from him, but even so, their faces were livid with excitment. Katie, however, stood back.

"Wait." she said. "Can you all be absolutaly sure that he is _really_ Sirius? I mean... isn't Sirius... _dead?_"

Harry growled and whipped around to look at her. He opened his mouth to retort but Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well... Katie does have a point." said Sirius calmly. "How do you know that it is really me?"

Harry whipped back around and for a moment was dizzy. He then looked into Sirius's face. "We know it's you because..." Harry thought for a moment. How did he know that this _was_ Sirius? Could he be entirely sure?

"We know it's you because I can tell by your eyes, Sirius." Said Jamie, looking into her uncle's eyes.

Sirius smiled at his niece and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Jamie."

There was silence for a few moments. Sirius and Hagrid had wandered towards the other end of the clearing and were deep in conversation. Jamie had wandered around as well but in the opposite direction with Fang. She was looking around when she seen something move in the shadows of the denser forest beyond the clearing that they were in.

Fang began barking madly. Hagrid, Sirius, Katie and Harry all jumped and watched as the dog came running up to Hagrid, jumping up and down, barking furiously.

"Shhh Fang, i's alright..." said Hagrid, soothingly. He then looked at Sirius and shruged. "Bloody coward o' a dog..." But despite Hargid's attempts at calming Fang, the dog was becoming more and more afraid of something neither of them could see or sence. He continued barking. Hagrid sighed and kneeled next to Fang, grabbing ahold of his collar. "Fang! Hush now! Come on, there's a good dog..." But Fang was becoming ever more frantic. He broke free of Hagrid's grip and ran full speed out of the forest. Hargid stood up, looking after him. "Bloody coward..." he muttered. "Can't take 'im anywhere..."

Sirius, Harry and Katie smiled. Hagrid looked around at them and then looked back at Sirius. "So, as I was sayin'..."

Harry smiled and sighed happily. "Isn't it great Jamie? Sirius wasn't dead after all!" Harry looked around and became nervous. "Wh-where's Jamie?" Harry walked around. "Jamie? Jamie? Where- " Harry gasped. His eyes had come to rest upon scratch marks. All over the trees. Bushes had nearly been ripped from the ground. There were twigs and sticks that had been crushed all over the ground. All the signs of a life-or-death struggle. Jamie was gone.

Katie and Harry stared at it all, horrified. What could have happened to her? "Hagrid! Sirius! Come over here!" Katie cried in a frantic voice. The ground shook momentarily as Hagrid and Sirius ran up to them.

"What? What happen-" Sirius gasped as well. His eyes darted around the bushes, the trees and the ground. He then turned to Harry. "Where is she Harry? What happened? Where's Jamie?"

"I don't know, Sirius! Something horrible must have happened to her! I mean, it looks like she's fought for her life here!"

"Harry, Katie, you two get back up to the school!" growled Hagrid.

"No Hagrid! I'm not sitting back to see if you can save her!" Harry growled back. His fear made him sound furious.

"Me niether!" said Katie, scowling. "She's my best friend! Harry and I are helping too!"

"No! There's no point in putting you inter danger!" said Hagrid fiercely.

"Hagrid, there's no time to argue!" said Sirius, who was more calm than the rest of them but still afraid. "My niece is out there somewhere and we don't know how much danger she could be in! We need extra help! Harry, you come with me, Katie you go with Hagrid. Red sparks if there's danger, greeen sparks if you find her." He then grabbed Harry's arm and dived into the forest. "Harry, light your wand." Harry pulled out his wand and lit it, just as Sirius did the same with his. They hald their wands out infront of them and looked, and listened for any sign of Jamie.

"Sirius look!" cried Harry. He was pointing to drag marks in the ground. It looked as though someone had been dragged threw the forest. The marks were just the size of Jamie's feet. "Jamie..." Harry whispered. He was breathing heavily and follwed the drag marks with his eyes for a moment. He then stood up and bolted off into the forest, following them.

"Harry! Wait!" called Sirius, chasing after him.

Harry didn't answer back, he haddn't even heard his godfather speak. The only thing he knew was to follow these tracks and find and rescue Jamie. His heart pumped painfully against his chest as he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ignored the pain in his side and continued running, watching the ground, and following the drag marks in the earth. Sirius was close behind him. All to suddenly the drag marks changed direction. Harry tried to turn around but he lost his balance and slamed into a tree. He began seeing spots because of how hard he hit his head and Sirius ran up to him.

"Harry, we aren't going to get any closer to her like this. We-"

Harry stood up and cut Sirius off. "I don't care! I'm not waiting! She could be-" he stopped talking and began running again, following the drag marks in the ground. Sirius sighed and tore after him. Harry continued to follow the drag marks and they led him into a clearing near the heart of the forest. Harry stopped short of the clearing and, breathing hard, peered into it. Harry gasped. In the clearing there was a circle of Deatheaters and in the center, was Lord Voldemort. Next to him was Lucius Malfoy. Harry growled and was suddenly furious. Standing in Lucius's grip, with an expression of up most fear, was Jamie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Jamie seen a shadow move in the distance. She studied it for a moment and by the time she had realalized what was going on, it was too late. Lucious had grabed her and was trying to drag her away. Jamie screamed, kicked, clawed... anything she could to get the others's attentions. But Jamie's cryies for help were drowned out by Fang's barking. _Damn that dog! _Thought Jamie. She continued to kick and scream as her father attempted to drag her away.

"Jamie!" Lucious hissed. He stoped for a moment and thrust Jamie into a tree, pinning her there. He glared into her eyes with evil and hatred. "You'd do best to shut up right now or your punishment will be ten times worse... You wouldn't want us to drag Harry and Katie into this would you?" He sneered.

Jamie gasped and looked back into her father's eyes. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want her father to even consider getting Harry and Katie involved.

Lucius growled and thrust her back against the tree again. "I can't hear your head rattle!" He snarled.

Jamie gulped as fear began to overcome her. The only thing she had ever feared was her father. "No, father." She whispered.

Lucious smirked. "Good. Now come on!" Lucius jerked her from the tree and began dragging her more. Farther and farther into the forest. A few minutes later he had dragged her into a clearing. "Forgive my late arival, my lord." Said her father, as he jerked her up into a full standing position and whipped her around to face them all. He held her arms tightly behind her back with one hand and his other arm was wraped around her neck now, holding her head up. "I had a bit of difficulty getting this to cooperate..."

Jamie opened her eyes and gasped when she looked around. She was being held in the center of a circle of deatheaters and to her right was Lord Voldemort.

Sirius had gathered the information Harry had an instant before. He covered Harry's mouth roughly and silently pulled him away from the clearing. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Sirius looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, I know what you're thinking but you're lucky I pulled you away from there before you did anything. If you had said or done anything, Jamie could be in worse danger than she is right now... as well as us... Harry don't yell..." Sirius whispered. He spoke quickly as to avoid raising Harry's young temper too much higher. He romoved his hand from Harry's mouth. "We have to think up a plan. A good plan. And we need it now or Jamie is toast..."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. "Sirius... we have to do something..." There was a hint of panic in his voice. He wanted to suggest that they call Hagrid with red sparks, but he knew that the deatheaters would see them and it would give them away.

"I know Harry, I know... I just don't know _what._" Sirius began to panic a little. Every minute they wasted trying to figure out how to help Jamie without getting her or themselves killed, the more likely it was that she wouldn't make it out alive. Sirius growled softly. "Argh... There's got to be _something _we can do!"

Hagrid and Katie walked swiftly as they could threw the forest in the opposite direction of Sirius and Harry. For a while they didn't see nor hear anything. Then they began hearing voices. They came upon a clearing and as they peered inside Katie gasped and Hagrid became wide eyed. The circle of Deatheaters, Voldemort, Lucius, and Jamie. Katie turned to Hagrid. "We have to do something Hargid!" She whispered hysterically.

"Well, we can' do aneh-thin' this way! C'mon Katie!" And with that, Hagrid took off. But Katie didn't follow. She turned back to the clearing and stared at the cirlce of Deatheaters. She thought for a moment, but a moment to long. A cold voice spoke softly from behind her.

"What are you doing here, Katie? Come to save your little... _friend_... of your's from us?"

Katie turned around; it was Draco. Katie was a quick thinker and already had a plan. She was going to mess with his mind... that was, after all, what Katie did best. Katie smiled at him. "Now, Draco, be nice." Katie said in a purley false sweet voice. She smiled at him innocently. The instant he had made direct eye contact with her dark green eyes, he had gone into a trance. Katie's innocent smile turned to an evil smile as Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

A high-pitched scream of pain broke the silence of the night air. Katie's victory of Draco was short lived. She whipped around to see Jamie on the ground, twitching and screaming in pain, her father holding the wand in charge of the third unforgivable spell, Crucio. Katie shot her wand up forcfully, shooting red sparks into the air.

"NOO!" Harry and Sirius both yelled as they watched Jamie fall to the ground, screaming and twitching in pain. They drew their wands and rushed into the clearing, wands infront of them. Once in the clearing, they began to walk towards Voldemort, aiming their wands at him. A few of the Deatheaters rasied their wands to Harry and Sirius, but then He spoke, in a cold, soft, evil voice that sent chills down even Sirius's spine. Voldemort gestured to Lucius to cut the spell on Jamie and pull her back to her feet. As Lucius nodded and did as his master said, Voldemort looked at his other followers and Harry and Sirius.

"Now, now..." Spoke Voldemort softly, but with a hint of evil in his voice. "Be nice.. Mcnair... Crabbe... Goyle... Let's let our visitors in the cirlce, shall we?" With that, The cirlce parted and ushered Harry and Sirius in. They then closed again.

Sirius's attention was focused on Voldemort and Harry's was for a moment but he now was focused on Lucius and Jamie. A sudden burst of fury shot threw him like he had never known before. It made his scar burn white hot for a moment and die down again, though his anger remained. Voldemort screatched with laughter.

"Well, well, well, Harry. Does seeing your dear, dear Jamie like that upset you? Come, come now, Harry. You shouldn't be focused on what's happening to her now, perhaps you should think about what is _going_ to happen to her later on... Or better yet, you should focus on what's going to happen to you and your dear godfather... After all Harry, You won't be living long enough to ponder what's going to happen to _her._" Voldemort laughed again, pissing Harry off more.

Harry's scar burned white hot again. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth with the pain. He brought his hands to his forehead, pressing his fingers deeply into his skin... as far as he could. Voldemort Laughed more wickedly and fed off of Harry's anger, making it grow stronger. Voldemort felt Harry's anger burning inside of him, but he liked it, he wanted his enemy disabled. Voldemort smiled and fed on Harry's anger, letting it grow within him. He was fanning the flame that would soon kill Harry if the fire got out of control.

Ron and Hermione were outside on Hagrid's doorstep, watching and scanning the tree tops for any sign, any at all... then...

Ron gasped and shot up, pointing at a spot above the trees a long distance away. From so far back, they were barley visable. "Red sparks! Hermione! They're in trouble!" Cried Ron, almost hystericaly. Hermion shot up as well, trying to calm him, though she was just as hysterical as he himself.

"Ron, calm down, we need to get help and we can't do it if we panic! Come on, I've got an idea!" Hermionw grabbed his arm and ran towards the castle, draging him along behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" cried Ron as he desperatly tried to keep up with her.

Hermione shouted over her shoulder to him. "To get the D.A.!"

Katie stood outside the clearing. She looked up, her red sparks were fading fast. She didn't know if Ron and Hermione had seen them. Katie had made a desicion. She would run from the forest to Ron and Hermione. She knew that Sirius and Harry could hold out a bit longer and she was a fast runner... She could make it. Katie sent up another shower of red sparks and began running from the forest as fast as her legs would carry her threw the thick brush. Katie then remembered that she could transform. She jumped into the air and changed into her phoenix form. She then flew above the trees faster than anyone could ever run.

Katie flew fast as she could. Hagrid's hut finnaly came into veiw and she dived for it, she knew she didn't have much time before it was too late for Sirius, Harry and Jamie. Katie landed. She was out of breath but didn't care. She looked around for Hermione and Ron. They were no where to be seen.

_Damn it! _Katie thought. _What if they seen my sparks? What if they are already in the forest? _Katie growled at herself and bent over, trying to catch her breath. She thought more and it hit her. She senced it, she _knew_ it. Hermione and Ron had seen the sparks. They had gone back to the castle to get help from... "Dumbledore..." said Katie outloud as she stood up. She then shook her head. 'Dumbledore' didn't fit... it had the wrong feeling... half of a feeling... Katie thought hard. It didn't make sence but then it did... Katie looked up and gasped... "Dumbledore's Army!" She cried outloud. Katie transformed again and flew fast towards the castle.

Katie shot into the castle and followed her instinct to the room of requirement. She smashed into the floor and tranformed. She was dizzy from the fall but threw herself into the R.O.R reguardless. She landed on the stack of cushins and bean-bag chairs used to cushin one's falls in the room. She was out of breath again but looked up at Hermione and Ron. They were staring at her.

"Oh my God, Katie! What is it? What's happening?" Shrieked Ron. He was hysterical as Hermione fussed about, re-charming the Gold Galeons they used to call people to the meetings.

Katie was furious at herself for being out of breath at such an inoportune time as this. She tried to speak anyway.

"Harry... being attacked... Voldemort... temper... Jamie... Crucio... Sirius..." Katie growled and slapped herself across the face as hard as she could manage. She shock of the sting knocked the sence and air back into her. "Jamie was attacked by Crucio from her father, Harry got angery and now he's dieing because of the pain from his scar throbbing because Voldemort is making Harry's temper worse!" Katie said it all in one breath and lost her air at the end. She began gasping horribly for breath as her lungs began to burn and her chest tightened.

_No! Not now!_ Katie thought desperatly as she fought for air against her on coming asthma. Hermione then rushed over and shoved Katie back onto her back. She pointed her wand at Katie's chest and muttered something. Katie's asthma went away faster than it had come and Katie was regaining her ability to breath properly.

She looked up at Hermione. "Thanks..." She said as she stood up. "But we need to get to Harry, Sirius and Jamie! They..."

"... It's alright, I've got it. All the D.A. members are on their way to the forest edge now. Let's go!" Hermione took off outside with Katie and Ron running close behind her.

They were down at the edge of the forest, anxiously awating the appearance of the rest of the D.A. Within a moment or two, dark, cloaked firgures were seen by the trio rushing down towards where they were currently standing. It was difficult to see, but it wasn't impossible. Within a few moments they were all down at the edge of the forest. Hermione smiled and spoke to them. "Alright, everyone. Harry Potter, Jamie Malfoy and Sirius Black are all in serious danger. Voldemort has them and we're going in to save them!" With that, Heromine dove into the forest with the rest of them while she explained the plan to them all.

"VOLDEMORT! STOP! LEAVE HARRY ALONE!" Screamed Sirius. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. "REDUCTO!" He shouted. The spell exploded from the end of Sirius's wand. It slammed into Voldemort's chest, forcing him backwards and breaking the connection he had had with Harry.

Harry had fallen to his knees with the pain in his forehead. His skin had gone ghost white in color, except for his scar which was blood red as though it had been freshly cut. Harry collapsed, breathing heavily and on the verge of death. One thought remianed in his mind... the life if his love, Jamie.

Angey cries ran out around the circle but none did anything quite yet... excpet for Lucious Malfoy.

Lucious jerked his arm upwards, thrusting his daughter's head back, almost snapping her neck. "I'd be careful, Black." Hissed Lucious. "You wouldn't either of these two hurt any more would you?" Lucious smirked at him and his eyes twinkeled with the pleasure of his control and evilness from behind his Deatheater's mask.

Voldemort fell back but quickly stood up again. His rage was obvious in the blood red slits he had for eyes. He had his wand pointed at Sirius. "Your family were so loyal to me, Sirius... How is it that you turned the other way? No matter... Once you're dead, I won't have to think about it anymore, will I?" Voldemort smirked and aimed his wand at Sirius's heart. "Avada- aaaarrrrrrrggggggg!"

The D.A. had been hidden around the bushes and trees all around the clearing. And when the moment was right, they jumped into the clearing. There were 20 or so cries of _STUPEFY_ all at the same time. The unsuspecting Deatheaters, Voldemort and, unfortunately but unavoidably, Sirius, were all hit and knocked down, out cold. The D.A. closed in, in a tight circle around the fallen circle of deatheaters with their wands still out. They looked down at everyone and then up at eachother. They nodded and lowered their wands but didn't put them away.

"Ok, everyone. We may have lowered out wands, but no one lower your guard..." Spoke Katie. The D.A nodded and cautiously walked around to get to Sirius, Harry and Jamie, all of whom were out cold.

"Come on... we have to get them out of here and to the hospital wing..." said Ron.

"Well... Sirius isn't injoured... we just knocked him out is all... we could revive him and have him help up carry Jamie and Harry to the hospital wing..." replied Ginny.

"That's true... but the more time we waste just standing here talking about it, the less likely they will be revivable.. Madam Pomfery may be able to heal broken bones in a heart beat... but no matter how strong the magic, we can't bring people back to life... Come on!" cried Katie.

"Right." said the rest of the D.A. all together. Katie, Hermione, and Ron walked over to the bodies of their friends. Hermione stood over Sirius and pointed her wand down at him. She muttered a spell to revive one who had been stunned and watched as Sirius's eyes poped open. She began explaining to him what had happened and that they needed his help to get Harry and Jamie to the hospital wing quickly.

Katie turned to the rest of the group. "Ok, you guys, be carefull and stay alert. Don't forget that we are in the Forbbiden Forest... there are other things in here other than them." She pointed to the unconsious bodies of Voldemort and his followers. The group nodded and did as they were directed to do. Katie then turned back around to see Sirius stood up and begining to levitate the bodies of Harry and Jamie.

Sirius spoke as he walked, pulling the levitated bodies behind him. "Come on, let's get out of here... we haven't much time... be carefull, keep on your guard and keep your wands out." Sirius lead the group out of the forest with Hermione, Ron and Katie bringing up the rear. They walked silently into the castle and up to the hospital wing. When they got there, they gently placed Harry and Jamie onto haspital beds next to eachother. Sirius then ushered all of the D.A. but Hermione, Ron and Katie off back to their houses.

Afterwards, Sirius ushered the three of them into separate beds and ordered that they get some sleep. He kept a close eye on all of them untill they went to sleep and even after they were asleep, he watched them. He knew what an experiance like what they had just gone through could do to someone... He knew first hand and he didn't like the idea of what it could do to them. Sirius didn't sleep much that night and he doubted that any of the others got any better sleep than he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Sirius sighed and finnaly gave up trying to sleep when he seen the morning sun light peering over the horizon. He sat up and looked around the hospital wing at the others. He rolled his eyes at them. They were all still sleeping. "Well at least _some_ people could sleep..." Sirius sighed and steped out of bed. He thought for a moment and then headed to the Owlery. When he stepped into the Owlery, he looked around at the owls for a few moments, while thinking.

He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know who to say it to. Within a few more moemnts he had ruled out Harry and Jamie's family. Then he realized that Professor Dumbledore probably already knew, he was the headmaster, after all. Sirius stoped and pondered about telling Ron's parents but dismissed the thought immediatly afterwards. He knew how Ron's mother would react to that; he could almost hear her voice now.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. He then sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. "Sirius, you dog. How could you forget?" Sirius said to himself. He pulled out parchment and a quill and scribled a quick letter. He grabed one of the owls, tied the letter to it's leg and sent it off. Sirius sighed and shook his head again. He then turned from the Owlerly and headed back down to the Hospital wing.

When Sirius reached the Hospital Wing again, he crawled into bed and rested his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he just lie there, hoping that the letter got to it's recipiant soon.

Hermione suddenly awoke. She didn't know how or why and she didn't open her eyes or sit up. She lied there for a moment, trying to get her brain to work properly. She then realized why she had woken up. There were voices. Two distinct voices. One was male and the other was female. Hermione knew that the male voice was Sirius, and the other one... Hermione gasped and poped open her eyes as she shot up. She jumped out of bed and ran to her older sister.

"Kitty!" cried Hermione as she threw her arms around her sister's waist. Kitty was Hermione's older sister. Kitty Granger. She had graduated Hogwarts the year before Hermione had started. She was Hermione's only other non-muggle realative. Kitty was 23 years old and worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Care and Control of Magical Creatures department. She was the one Sirius had sent for by Owl Post.

Kitty was about five foot and eight inches tall, she had a skin complection of somewhere between pale and tan, her dark blonde hair was shoulder length but it was always tied back in a ponytail and she had a light sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks just benieth her dark brown eyes. Kitty was about an average build and was sweet as can be. She loved animals, hence why she worked in the Care and Control of Magical Creatures department of the Ministry of Magic.

Kitty gasped and looked down, a bit startled. She quickly recovered when she realize that it was just Hermione. Kitty put her arms around her younger sister and huged her. "It's good to see you, too, Hermione."

Hermione grinned and huged her sister tightly. "I've missed you so much, Kitty. I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kitty smiled and patted Hermione's back. "O.k. sport, you can let go now... I'm starting to suffocate... Ahh... much better..."

Hermione blushed softly. "Sorry, Kitty..."

"Ah, Hermione, it's all good! Don't worry about it!" Kitty smiled at her younger sister and then looked back over at Sirius. She shruged and then looked back at Hermione as she began to speak again.

"Kitty... why are you here?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Kitty smiled. "We'll Sirius and I have been friends for a while and he sent me a letter, telling me that you, Harry, Jamie, Katie and Ron got into some kind of fight with You - Know - Who and his followers. He wanted me to come and help him babysit you all." Said Kitty with a wink.

Hermione beamed. She haddn't seen her sister in forever. Hermione then looked over at Sirius. He winked at Hermione as well. She looked back at Kitty again.

"Have you met my friends yet, Kitty? Have they been awake at all?"

"Well... no, I haven't met them... You are the first one awake, Hermione." replied Kitty softly as she sat back down next to Sirius.

"Oh..." replied Hermione. She looked over her shoulder at the beds in which her friends slept. Hermione smiled softly. Harry and Jamie had pulled their beds close together and were sleeping in eachother's arms. Katie was curled up in a ball almost like a cat would be when it slept, except that Katie was on her side. Ron was on his stomach with his right arm hanging off the bed and his left foot sticking out off the other side of the bed. His mouth was wide open and he was drooling onto his pillow. He was snoring softly.

"Hmm... seems like Ronald is comfortable..." said Sirius with a small laugh.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah..." She then took a couple steps towards where her sister was sitting and sat next to her on the bed.

Kitty looked at all of the kids asleep in the beds on the other side of the hospital wing. "Well... my guess would be that those two..." she pointed at Harry and Jamie. "...are the most comfortable."

Sirius laughed softly. "My niece and godson. I'm willing to bet that they are one of Hogwarts' finest couples. Been together for... six years now I believe... and most of the time, couples that are together for long periods of time are off and on..." Sirius shook his head. "Not these two. Together for six years straight. Never broke up once. They're the perfect couple I imagine..."

Kitty smiled. "Really? Who are they?"

Sirius smirked and looked at Kitty. "Harry Potter and Jamie Malfoy."

Kitty was taken aback by this. She stared at Sirius. "... Sirius... I know that Harry is your godson... and I know that you're related to the Malfoys... but... I don't see how that would work in a relationship... a Malfoy and a Potter? Come on Sirius, you don't expect me to believe that..."

Sirius stared back at Kitty. "Have I ever lied to you Kitty? And if I have... why would I lie about this? I am serious. Harry Potter and Jamie Malfoy are a couple and have been for six years."

"Yes, Sirius... but who is this Jamie? I've never heard of her..."

"That's because her family has kept her hidden as much as they can." Answered Hermione.

Kitty turned to her sister. "Who's her family? Which Malfoys are they?"

Hermione hesitated and Sirius answered for her.

"Jamie is the daughter of Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy's twin sister."

Kitty stared at Sirius. Could this really be possible? Could Harry Potter's girlfriend be a Malfoy?

"Kitty..." said Hermione softly. "Once she wakes up and you get to meet her, everything will make sence... She isn't what you may think..."

Kitty sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright. I won't make any judgments untill I meet her. You both can calm down now and stop jumping down my throte about this..."

Sirius and Hermione cooled it and the three of them continued talking as the morning slipped into afternoon.

By now, Ron and Katie had woken up and joined Sirius, Hermione and Kitty. Ron's stomach gurgled at him and he looked up at the others, embarrassed a little. "Heh... sorry about that... I think I need to go get something to eat..."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah..." She then looked over at Sirius and Kitty. "You two wanna come too?"

Ron nudged Hermione in the side.

"Hermione..." said Sirius. "Have you forgotten that I can't be seen here?" Said Sirius.

Hermione blushed. "Oops... sorry Sirius..."

"It's alright..." he said. "I'll just go see Dumbledore for a while I guess... I need to talk to him anyhow... and don't worry, I'll just borrow Harry's cloak untill I can get one of my own... maybe I can borrow Dumbledore's..."

Hermione and Ron nodded and stood up, interlacing their fingers. Hermione looked at her sister. "You coming, Kitty?"

Kitty glaced back at Sirius and stood up. "Sure am."

Hermione smiled and lead the way out of the Hospital wing with Ron and her sister.

Katie watched them leave and the turned to Sirius. "I'll come with you, Sirius. I want to see him, too."

Sirius nodded and then looked around. If he remembered correctly... and he was sure he did... there was a secret passage in here that lead right to the hallway where Dumbledore's office was... Sirius got up and walked around cautiously. Katie cocked her head to one side and watched him curiously.

"Hmmm... now where is it...? Ah-ha!" Sirius found the secret passage and turned around to look at Katie. "You coming or what?"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked up to Sirius. She watched him slip quietly into the secret passage way. She peered into it after him and followed him.

The secret passage took Sirius to the exact place he remembered and he peered out, looking to see if anyone was coming. He didn't have the advantage of the Maurador's map but he was still sharp with his sences. Katie stood behind him, simply waiting for him to move.

Sirius saw that no one was around and slipped out. Katie followed. They carefully made their way to the stone gargoyle, Sirius gave it the password and they stepped onto the moving spiral staircase that took them to Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Katie stepped onto the platform that had Dumbledore's door on it and knocked. Katie then opened the door and slipped inside, Sirius behind her. She looked around and walked up to Dumbledore's desk with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather..."

Jamie groaned in her sleep and turned over. She smacked her head into Harry's and yelped. She woke up, holding her head. Harry grunted and woke up as well, holding his head. He shook his head and looked at Jamie.

"Eh... Jamie are you alright?"

Jamie groaned, still holding her head. "Ugh... Let's hope so... Sorry about that..."

Harry smiled and hugged her. "It's ok... We needed to wake up anyhow..." Harry smiled.

Jamie stoped holding her head and hugged Harry back. "Erm... Harry maybe we should go somewhere more private? Anyone would walk in here and see us... then we might be in trouble..."

Harry smiled. "That's what I was thinking." Harry let go of her and climbed out of bed. He then pulled his cot back to where it had originaly been. He had moved it closer to Jamie's so he could hold her while they slept.

Jamie climbed out of bed and smoothed out her robes while she pulled a twig out of her hair. "We must have had a rough night..." she muttered. She grabed her wand and put it in her robes. She then turned to Harry. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and walked over to her. He grabed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Jamie smiled as Harry lead her out of the hospital wing, towards the Gryffindor Common room.

A few minutes later they reached the portrait. Harry gave the password and lead Jamie into the common room. It was the afternoon so noone was in there. Harry let go of Jamie's hand at the couch.

"I'll go check to see if the dormitory is empty..."

Jamie nodded and sat down, waiting for Harry to return.

Harry ran up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory. He looked around. All the beds were empty and there wasn't anyone around. Harry then turned around and headed back down the stairs to get Jamie. He walked over to where she was sitting and took her hand.

"It's empty." he said simply as he lead her to the stairs.

Jamie smiled and followed him.

Harry lead his girlfriend up to his dormitory and then to his bed. He smiled when he reached his bed and took off his robes.

"Damn things... they're annoying... and so uncomfortable."

Jamie smiled and took off her own. "I know, Harry." Jamie droped her robes on the floor and kicked them under Harry's bed. She then looked back up at him and smiled. Jamie peered into Harry's large emerald eyes and was lost. Lost in the love she had for him.

Harry smiled and grabed ahold of her. He pushed her gently back onto his bed and lied down next to her. He smiled and grabbed his wand. He pulled his bed hangings shut and jinxed them to sound proof and light proof and so that they would stay shut. Harry then put his wand away and snuggled up to Jamie.

Jamie sighed happily and kissed Harry's neck. He moaned softly and she smiled. She then began toying with his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.

Harry looked into her eyes. "You wanna play, don't you?" he asked softly.

Jamie smiled and nodded, continueing to unbutton his shirt. "Mhm..." When she was done unbuttoning his shirt, she pulled it off of him and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

Harry smiled and sat up. He began to slowly pull Jamie's shirt off. When he had mannaged, he tossed it behind him to the foot of the bed with his own shirt. Harry smiled down at Jamie and he was carefull to avoid touching her skin just yet. Harry helped Jamie sit up and he reached behind her, uncliping her bra. He smiled as it fell off of her shoulders and into his hands. He tossed it behind him and layed Jamie back down.

He smiled and stradeled her legs. He then slowly and carefully began to unbutton Jamie's jeans. He smiled. Jamie shivered slightly and moaned his name softly. His man-hood was putting alot of pressure at the crotch of his pants. He was turned on and Jamie's soft skin and moans were turning him on more. Harry finnished with unziping her pants and then slowly he began to pull them off of her hips and down her legs all the way to her ankels. Harry then pulled them off completely and set them at the foot of the bed.

Harry smiled continualy and gently brushed against Jamie's bare feet as he brought himself back up to Jamie's hips. Harry then slowly ran his hands over his girlfriend's hips and outer thighs. He smiled as she moaned softly and shivered.

"Mmm Harry..." Jamie softly moaned.

Harry smiled and slowly began pulling Jamie's panties from her hips. He pulled them down off her hips and down her legs to her ankels and then completely off. He tossed them behind him and then raised himself to his knees.

Harry then began to unbuckle his belt and then unbutton and unzip his pants. He shoved them off of his hips and down to his knees. Harry then pulled them off of his ankles and droped them ontop of their pile of clothes.

Harry then smiled at Jamie and pulled his boxers off of his hips and off completely.

"Ahhh... much better..." whispered Harry as he slowly climbed ontop of Jamie.

Jamie moaned softly and shivered as Harry's skin made contact with her's. She had wanted this for the longest time, but could never find the right time and now... it was perfect.

"Mmm Harry..." she moaned.

And Harry moaned back as he possitioned himself above her. He spread Jamie's legs and lifted them to the propper position. He smiled into Jamie's eyes and placed the head of his manhood at her opening. Harry smiled.

"Are you ready, Love?" he asked softly.

Jamie moaned softly and nodded. She gasped and cried out as he slowly slid into her. She gripped Harry's bed sheets tightly against the pain. "Ah! It hurts!" She groaned.

Harry stoped, not yet all the way in. He looked down at her and bit his lip. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly.

Jamie shook her head. "No... don't stop... just, go slow..."

Harry nodded and very slowly began to push into her again. He felt her hymen break against him and lifted a hand to wipe a tear from Jamie's eye.

Harry started off slowly and gently, getting Jamie used to his manhood inside of her. After a few minutes, Harry picked up the pace and it was a good thing that he had made his bed curtains sound proof. Their moans of pleasure filled the little area of Harry's bed untill they reached their climaxes. Harry and Jamie climaxed together and moaned deeply as they did so. Harry slowed to a stop afterwards and lightly fell onto his bed next to Jamie. They were breathing heavily and sweaty.

Jamie moaned softly and pulled Harry's bed sheet from under them and pulled it over them. She smiled and snuggled up with Harry. She kissed his lips gently and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Harry." she whispered.

"I love you, too." Harry whispered back.

Then, they both slipped into a light, peacefull sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Days passed and turned to weeks. Weeks passed into months. Christmas came and gone as January faded into February. It was early morning and the five Gryffindor's were at their house table eating breakfast. The Hall was buzzing softly with excitment. It was the morning of the final Quidditch match of the season. Hermione, Katie, and Ron were babbling about the match while Harry tried to talk his girlfriend into relaxing.

Jamie had decided to play seeker this match as her and Harry rotated games. Her stomach was uneasy and she could hardly breathe. Jamie bareley heard Harry's voice as she stared down at her plate as though it was her last meal. Even though she felt this way, she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

Harry sighed and rubbed Jamie's back lovingly. "Now, calm down. You'll be alright. You have the best racing broom on the market, Jamie! Your brother's only riding a Nimbus 2001! But even if his broom was better than yours, you've got the skills to kick his ass at anything. Don't you remember a time not so long ago when he lunged at you and you reduced him to tears from a single kick?"

"Harry... any guy would tear up if he was kicked in the balls... you know that..." said Jamie, uneasily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not the point." Harry grabed his girlfriend's shoulders and turned her so he could look into her eyes. "You've got the talent. You've got the skills. You can do it. We _know_ you can!"

Jamie swallowed and looked into her lover's eyes. Those beautiful, bottle green eyes. Jamie was suddenly full of confidence and it showed when her lips formed a sly smile. She blinked slowly and sat up a bit straighter. "You're right, Harry. That little slime ball and all his goonies are going down!"

By now Hermione, Ron and Katie were all listening to the two of them and they smiled when Jamie had said this. "You go girl! You kick their scrawny lil' asses!" exclaimed Katie.

Jamie smiled at Katie and then turned her gaze back to Harry. She winked at him. "Game on." She said.

No sooner had she said this than the Slytherin team approached their table, Draco strutting in front of them. Jamie rolled her eyes and gazed up at her twin. She got ready to say something to him but he and the rest of the team just kept walking... Jamie blinked. _Odd_. She thought. _Why didn't they have a smart ass comment for us? Hmm..._ Jamie shruged and turned back to her breakfast. The sight of it made her want to pass out so she ignored the food and just setteled with drinking a bit of orange juice.

When breakfast was finnished with, Jamie, Harry, Hermione, Katie and Ron exited the Great Hall together. They walked out of the main doors and out onto the grounds. When the 5 of them had walked a little ways, they stoped dead in their tracks. The entire Slytherin team was standing infront of them, Draco out infront with a pleased smirk on his face. The 5 Gryffindor's stared at them furiously and Ron steped forward.

"Why do you look so pleased, Malfoy?"

Draco sniggered. "I'm pleased, Weaselbee, because I've just recieved a gift... well... seven of them actually... one for me and each of my team mates here." Draco and the Slytherin team then each pulled out a brand new broom. The brooms were a matalic silver with shots and streams of electric blue all around. On the top of the handle, the name "Electric Storm" was carved neatly in gold, cursive writting.

The five friends gasped as one.

"No... h-how... t-that's not possible... those aren't even on the market yet..." stammered Ron.

Draco grinned.

"Yeah, but Draco's mother was kind enough to get some for the whole team." said a boy behind Draco.

Jamie stood there, clenching her teeth tightly as to avoid saying anything and ruining her chances of winning the Cup for Gryffindor.

Draco saw the smug look on his sister's face and grinned more broadly. "What's the matter, sis? Jealous? Jealous because Mum bought seven brand new Electric Storms and you got stuck with your old, out of date, Firebolt?"

Jamie grimanced and turned her back to her brother. She then stalked away angrily towards the Gryffindor changing room down at the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry growled and looked at Katie. _Follow her._ He thought. Katie nodded as if she heard his thoughts and tore off after her best friend. Harry then returned his attention to his future brother-in-law and glared at him.

Draco seen the look Harry was giving him and growled.

"What's that look for, Potter?" Draco snapped.

Harry exhaled heavily and shook his head. He then turned his back to the Slytherins and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to give Jamie a final 'good luck' before finding a seat in the stands with Katie and Hermione.

In the changing room, Jamie sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands. _Ugh! Why me? Why now? Why didn't I meditate last night?_ Jamie groaned and rubbed her eyes forcefully. Suddenly a hand grabed one of her wrists and pulled her hand away from her eyes. Jamie hissed and yanked her hand back. Her eyes stung from the bright light that had so suddenly shone into them.

"Jamie, don't do that!" cried Katie. "How are you supposed to be able to catch the snitch if you make yourself blind?" Katie sat down next to her best friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "Jamie, you'll be alright. The whole school knows that Gryffindor is going to win! You're that good! This is just between you and me, but I think that you're better than Har- any other player out there this morning!"

Harry had just entered the changing room and Katie had to change her sentance half way through. Harry smiled and sat down next to Jamie, completely oblivious to the fact that Katie thought Jamie was better than he. Harry looked at Jamie. "Jamie?" he said. Jamie turned her head and looked at him. "I love you." he said with a smile.

Jamie smiled at him and huged him. "I love you, too, Harry."

"Now let's go kick some Slytherin Ass!"

Jamie smiled and stood up. She hugged Katie and Harry and headed towards the pitch.

"Good luck!" Katie and Harry cried together.

Jamie looked over her shoulder and winked. She then lined up with the rest of the team and waited for it to be announced for them to enter the pitch.

Harry and Katie quickly made their way up to the stands. Katie turned to Harry. "Well this is where I go. I'm commentating."

Harry shruged. "Ok, Have fun with that." he winked at her, found Hermione in the stands and sat down with her. They began chatting with other Gryffindors untill it was announced that the game was about to begin.

The gates in the pitch opened and the players walked out onto the feild with the captains in the lead. Jamie lead the Gryffindor team on, and Draco lead the Slytherin team on. The two teams formed a cirlcle like thing in the middle of the feild where Jamie and Draco were forced to shake hands. After Jamie crippled her brother's hand, Madame Hooch spoke.

"Now mount your brooms everyone!" she looked around as the players mounted and readied themselves for kickoff. Madame Hooch smiled and through the quaffle into the air.

"The quaffle is released and the game has begun!" cried Katie.

The players shot into the air and darted around the feild to get into their positions. "Slytherin in possesion!" yelled Katie. The slytherin chaser in possesion charged at Ron. Ron gulped and swated at the ball as it came his way, knocking it back into the feild. "Nice save by Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor Keeper!"

Jamie was darting furiously around the feild, trying to ignor that fact that her brother was lesurley zooming around her, showing off his new broom. She was desperate to find the snitch but she wondered if she could stall for time by asking him to proove the stealth of his new broom. Jamie turned to speak to her brother but he was gone. She blinked and looked around.

"And it appears that Draco has seen the snitch! Come on Jamie, where are you?" cried Katie, almost hysterically.

Jamie's heart sank into her stomach as she pulled her broom around and sped off after her brother. It was harder to catch up to his new broom than she had hoped. Draco was definately in the snitches wake; he had his hand outstretched, his fingers were titching to enclose over the tiny ball. They wer now only flying about 5 feet from the ground. Suddenly, when Jamie thought it was over, a bludger flew by and smashed into Draco's outstretched hand. He screamed and tumbled from his broom, clutching his smashed, black and blue hand. Jamie Hardly noticed his whipering as her hand closed tightly over the shiny gold ball.

Katie was confused on what to say. "Oh... erm... Draco Malfoy, Slytherin seeker, down after an attempt to catch the snitch... his hand smashed in by a bludger... Jamie Malfoy, Gryffindor Seeker, caught the snitch and wins the match for Gryffindor... But... will there be pantalties for that bludger attack on Draco, or was it just a normal bludger doing what it was supposed to do? I don't know..." Katie's voice shook slightly as she realized that Gryffindor may be penalized for an illegal attack if the beaters had fired the bludger at Draco. There was a stillness in the pitch that was as cold and luminous as a bad rain storm in the middle of winter. The stands were almost silent as the people whispered softly to eachother. What exactly happened? Was Draco alright? Would Gryffindor be penalized? Would they loose the cup? What was going to happen? These were all very good questions but no one knew how to answer them.

Jamie landed silently and slowly walked off the pitch as rain started fall from the dark sky. It was a good thing that it was raining. The rain blended perfectly with Jamie's tears and made them less obvious.

That night, Jamie lie awake fo hours in her bed. Her pillow was soaked with tears and she couldn't stop shivering. What was happening? Why was it happening? When would it stop? Jamie sighed as her whole body shook with another silent sob. 'Why me?' She mouthed to herself. 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' Jamie shuddered and stifled another large sob, the bruise on the back of her neck pounding.

After the game, Jamie had been in the common room. Soon, someone popped into the common room to tell her that she was needed in the hospital wing. Jamie reluctanly had gone. When she entered, her heart sank even farther. Her father was standing on the bed side of his son, who was asleep, or atleast he pretended to be. After slapping her, throwing her down to the floor and smashing her against the wall, Lucius informed his daughter that she was being pulled from Hogwarts the very next day. So with a bruised neck, Jamie was dismissed back to the common room to pack her things and go to bed before she would leave tomorrow morning.

So now Jamie lied in bed, sobbing. She haddn't even started to pack her things. She didn't want to leave... she'd give anything just to be able to stay. With all this in her mind, the girl passed from conciousness. Jamie's tormented mind lead her into a nightmare of what had just happened in the hospital wing.

_Jamie sat in the common room, staring into the fire. She couldn't belive what had just happened, but the flames comfirmed that it was true. Her brother had been attacked by a bludger and he was going to blame it on Gryffindor. They would probably loose the cup and be disqualified. Jamie felt horrible as the fire heated her face and evaporated her tears. Suddenly, a house elf she had never seen before poped into the common room._

_"Tinkers has been told to summon Jamie Malfoy to the hospital wing." peeped the small, male elf. _

_Jamie looked over at him. He wore a pillow case similar to Dobby's. Jamie sighed and nodded. The house elf left and Jamie stared at the fire for a few minutes. "Either Draco or Madame Pomfery wants to talk to me..." she said to herself. Jamie sighed again and stood up. She put her hand in her robe pockets and exited the common room, heading for the hospital wing. Minutes later, Jamie walked through the imfirmary doors. She gasped and stoped dead in her tracks. There, in the dark was sitting a tall figure in the shadows. It had long flowing hair and an evil presence about him. Jamie could sence his anger. "F-father..." she whispered. _

_Lucius stood and glared at the girl. "Come here." he growled softly._

_Jamie gulped and slowly walked to her father. _

_Lucius growled. "Hurry, girl! I haven't got all day, damn you!"_

_Jamie gasped and hurried over. She stood and gazed fearfully up at her father. "Y-yes...?"_

_"Hold your tongue!" he hissed. The back of his hand suddenly stung Jamie's cheek. "How dare you!" he hissed, grabing the collar of her robes and throwing her down to the floor. _

_Jamie hissed in pain and rolled over, grabing the back of her head. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. She had learned long ago not to fight her father. The harder she fought him, the harder he hit. _

_Lucius picked her up and hen slamed her against the wall. He pushed her head against the wall a few times and growled at her. "How dare you!" he hissed again. "Draco told me what happened. Trying to kill your own brother now, eh? Trying to sabatoge the game? Well... I am somewhat glad that you've finnaly learned to do whatever it takes to win, but that rule does NOT count against your brother! Do you hear me?" he hissed. He then smashed her head against the wall again._

_Jamie hissed with pain again and began to see stars. She nodded her head, trying to ignor the pain. "Yessir..." she groaned._

_Lucius smirked and droped the girl. He watched her crumple to the the floor. "You will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow."_

_Jamie gapsed and looked up at her father. She opened her mouth to protest..._

_Lucius growled softly and the back of his hand stung the other side of her face this time. "Did I just teach you nothing?" he growled. _

_Jamie hung her head._

_Lucius smirked. "You will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow morning." He said. He then picked up his daughter by the hair and shoved her towards the infrimary doors. "Get going. Pack your things tonight. We're leaving when the sun comes up."_

_Jamie walked back into the common room, tears staining her face. She threw herself into her bed, drew the hangings on her bed and sobbed into her pillow._

The sun rose and shone through the windows. Jamie groaned, rolled over and woke up. She sighed and wondered why she felt so bad. She swallowed and then remembered. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She began to pack her things, fighting back the tears. What would she tell Harry? Jamie sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. She then began to write a note to Hermione.

_Hermione, _

_I'm being sent home for what happened in the match yesturday. My father came and got me this morning. Tell Harry that I love him and that I'll write as soon as I can. I'll come back to Hogwarts ever if I die trying. _

_-Jamie_

Jamie then placed the note on Hermione's bed. All the other girls were still asleep. It was really very early. Jamie sighed again and locked her trunk. She then levitated it up, turned her back to the room which she loved so much and walked out.

Lucius was waiting outside the main entrance of Hogwarts when Jamie came out. She stared at the ground and followed her father to Hogsmeade station, where they would apparate back to Malfoy Mannor.

When they got to Malfoy Mannor, Jamie went immediately to her room and put her trunk in her closet. Jamie sighed and opened it and pulled out her parchment, quills, and ink. She took them to her desk and began to write to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I'm home and my father hasn't said anything since last night. I'll find a way back even if it kills me. He thinks that the 'incident' in the game yesturday was my fault and that I sabataged the match. That's why he came and got me... or atleast that's what he told me... There could be more that I don't know... There's always more with him... I have a feeling that he had more instore for me by bringing me here other than a simple grounding. But whatever it is, I'll handle it and I'll be back. _

_- Jamie_

That night, Jamie had a dream about her friends back at the school...

_Back at the school, Hermione, Harry, Katie, and Ron were all in the Gryffindor Common Room. A somber feeling had been cast over the entire school. Lucius had taken Jamie away from the school but no one knew much more than that... or atleast they didn't know yet. All that day, Draco had been in the hospital wing, crying about his broken hand. It was a good thing though, or else he would be talking about how his sister had been pulled from Hogwarts. _

_It wasn't just the fact that they had lost a student that made the school feel so depressing, it was the events of the last quidditch game. It had been confirmed that one of the Gryffindor beaters had fired a bludger at Draco. His claim was that he was only trying to distract Draco, but the bludger went astray and smashed into his hand, but niether Snape nor Lucius belived that. And even if that was true, it was against the rules to attack anyone but a chaser in possetion of the quaffle with a bludger. Therefore, the Gryffindor Team was disqualified for the cup and it went to Slytherin. All of the Gryffindor fans where very dissappointed._

_Harry sighed deeply staring into the fire. He had never felt so lonely. Jamie was gone and the whole school was in a haze. Hermione and Ron were huddeled together on the couch infront of the fire. The whole common room was quiet except for the soft cackle of the fire in the fireplace. Harry sighed again, staring into the flames. There was a screetch and everyone looked up. A snowy white owl had just flown into the common room from a window. _

_"Hedwig?" thought Hermione aloud._

_"No!" cried Harry, jumping to his feet. "It's Mystery! Jamie's owl!" The owl landed on the table and stuck out her leg. She hooted softly and her bright green eyes stared around the room curiously. Harry hurriedly untied the letter from the owl's leg and opened it. As he began to read it, the owl hopped over behind him and put it's head over Harry's shoulder as though it was trying to read the note as well. Harry finnished reading and looked up at the others. "It's from Jamie." He then read the note outloud. He finnished and looked up. "We've got to help."_

Jamie lie asleep in bed that night, tossing a turning. Nightmare after nightmare haunted her sleep. There was quiet, but there was also so much noise... She didn't know what was going on. Her subconcious was trying to tell her something, but it couldn't get through to her. Voices... sounds... despression... murder... cheats... liars... Jamie... Jamie...

"Jamie? Can you hear us?"

_Yes... yes I hear you... Who are you? _

"Jamie please... come back to us..."

_What are you talking about? I'm right here!_

"We love you... Please, come back!"

_I'm right here... What are you talking about? Where are you? Who are you? Can't you see me? Hear me? I'm not going anywhere! I'm right _"HERE!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Jamie shot up as she screamed that last word. She looked around the room, breathing heavily and sweating. A second later she hissed and fell back, grasping her head tightly. The room was silent. Katie, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kittie. They stood around her, almost in an annoying way. Jamie's head felt heavy. She lied down with her eyes closed and after the searing pain in her head subsided some, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment before she realized that she was in the infirmary of the school. She blinked and for now, she ignored everyone else. _I'm in the school still? What happened? I thought I went home..._

Harry steped forward and slowly sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed. He put his hand on her's. "Jamie?" he whispered.

She jumped and looked over at him. "Harry...?" she whispered back.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

Jamie groaned. "Where am I? Why is my head so heavy?" she groaned.

Harry smiled. "It's alright. We're here. When you wake up more, we will tell you. But for now, just relax untill you're completely with us again."

Jamie growled softly. What was he talking about? She was fine. She just wanted to know what was going on.

Minutes later, after Jamie had had something to eat and she was more alert, she asked again. "Ok, now that I feel better, would you all tell me what's going on?"

Katie spoke. "Jamie, what's the last thing that you remember?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "Going to sleep back at Malfoy Mannor."

Katie blinked and turned to look at everyone else.

Jamie's eyes widened. "What? Was it something I said?"

Ron looked at Jamie. "You... never went home, Jamie... You've been here this whole time."

This whole time? What was he talking about? "Would someone _please_ tell me what the bloody Hell is going on here?"

Harry steped forward. "Jamie, let's start with the quititch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor for the house cup. You and Draco head to head for the snitch and-"

"- a bludger smashed into his hand." said Jamie, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Harry shook his head. "No. The bludger... hit you... in the head... Jamie, you've been in a coma for a week..."

Jamie stared at Harry disbelieving. "But... but..." she shook her head. "No... it broke Draco's hand... my father took me home and Gryffindor was disqualified..."

Harry shook his head. "No, Jamie. The bludger hit your head. Draco caught the snitch but Slytherin was disqualified for an illegal attack on a seeker. There will be a rematch later sometime. You've been in a coma for a week. Jamie, you must have dreampt that all..."

Jamie was silent. She stared down at Harry's hand upon her's for a long time, trying to make sence of this all. Without warning, Jamie fell unconcious again. Harry sighed softly and lied her back down gently. He stood and turned to his friends. "She'll be more apt to belive us after she has a nap." With that, they all left the Hospital Wing for some fresh air and to move about.

A few hours later, they all returned to the Hospital wing to find Jamie awake and having a conversation with Madame Pomfery. The nurse finnished what she was doing and went back to her office, leaving Harry, Katie, Ron, Hermione and Kittie to speak with Jamie. Jamie looked up at them as they entered and she smiled. They all sat down around Jamie again and began talking as though Jamie had belived them from the start.

"Mad, just simply mad." said Hermione. "Oh well, things happen I suppose. Life is full of surprises, even if they aren't always so pleasant."

Kittie smiled slyly and turned to her younger sister. "Speaking of surprises, Hermione, I have one for you and your friends."

Everyone looked at Kittie curiously. "Oh, what is it?" said Hermione, excitedly.

Kittie smiled and the hospital wing doors opened again. This time, a large man entered the room. He had a black muskateer like hat on with a black and white feather behind it. His robes flowed around his figure and made him appear as though he were walking through water. When he steped into the light, It could be seen that he was a few inches taller than the average man and had a strong build. Everyone stared at him with almost a fear in their eyes except for Kittie. Kittie smiled and watched him come to the foot of Jamie's bed and stop. He removed his hat and smiled, bowing low to them all.

"Good evening, My name is Darius McKottle." he stood and put his hat back on. "I work in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and..." He gestured to Kittie. "...I belive this lovely lady has something more important to say." Darius's voice was deep, smooth and mysterious. It gave one the impression of a mysterious dark blue light in total darkness.

Kittie blushed and giggled. She stood up next to Darius. "Darious and I are ingaged." she said. She then looked at Hermione and grabed her little sister's hand pulling her towards her. "...And..." Kittie then put Hermione's hand on her(Kittie's) stomach and waited for a moment. Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped back.

"Oh my Gosh!" she cried. "Kittie... you're pregnant, too!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Kittie smiled as Darius put his hands around her shoulders. "We're getting married in March. You're all invited of course." said Kittie sweety.

Hermione smiled. "That's wonderfull!"

Harry, Ron, Jamie and Katie all agreed. For the next hour or so, they all became quite aquainted with Darius, and he with them.

"So what kind of work do you do for the Ministry, Darius?" asked Ron. "Maybe you know my dad?"

Darius smiled and looked at Ron. "Well, there's no doubt that you are Arthur's son. You look quite like your father, you know. But I'm afraid, all I can say about my work in the ministry is that I work in the Deaprtment of Mysteries. Sorry, Ron."

Ron frowned slightly.

"You understand?" Darius asked.

Ron nodded but didn't say anything. He always got huffy when he couldn't get answers. There was silence for a while before Jamie decided to break the tension.

"So, Kittie, how far along are you? Do you know what sex the baby is yet?"

Kittie smiled and ruffled Jamie's hair slightly. "Well, I'm about 8 and 1/2 months along. I know they're twins, but we don't know what they are yet. We want it to be a surprise."

"Wow, have you picked out names yet?" asked Harry.

Kittie smiled and shruged. Well, if they're both girls, it'll be Cambrianne and Caidance. If they're both boys it'll be Sterling and Shinji."

"That's cool." said Hermione. "Wow... I'm going to be an aunt!"

"That's right, Hermione." Jamie said. "I haddn't even thought of that. That'll be fun." Jamie then realized that she haddn't heard Katie say anything for a while. She turned around and looked at the red haired girl. "What's the matter, Katie?"

Katie sighed and shook her head. She then stood. "It's nothing... I'm just... tired that's all. I think I'm going to have myself a lie in. Congradualtions Kittie. See you all later." And with that, Katie left the hospital wing. The truth was, Katie wasn't tired. It was just that now, everyone had someone but her. Harry had Jamie, Hermione had Ron and Kittie had Darius... but who did she have? Katie sighed. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room and went into her dormitory. It was empty. Katie sat down on her bed. An instant later she jumped up. She had heard a crunch and was alarmed. "What the...?" Katie turned and looked at where she had sat. There was an envolope. Katie picked it up and sat down again. She looked it over. The only thing on the envolope itself was her own name. Who would send her a letter? Katie' heart jumped. "Derrek...?" she whispered.

Katie tore open the envolope and pulled out a three page letter written in the most beautiful penmanship she'd ever seen. Katie smiled and laid back, reading the letter. It was indeed from Derrek. Derrek Viosso. Katie mentally smacked herself in the forehead. Of course she had someone. How could she have been so blind? Derrek was her love. The only reason she haddn't thought of him, was the fact that she hardly ever got to see him. Katie shook her head at herself and continued reading.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kittie, Darius and Jamie all watched Katie leave the Hospital wing.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Darius.

Jamie shook her head. "I'm not sure..." That was a lie. Jamie knew what was wrong with Katie. Jamie and Katie never had secrets between eachother. They could almost read eachother like books even when words were not used. Jamie knew that Katie had not wanted her reason for being upset revealed so Jamie didn't say it.

Harry looked up at the clock. "5:30..." he said. "Dinner should be getting ready... Shall we go to the Great Hall?"

Ron, Hermione, Kittie and Darius agreed. They all stood. Kittie looked at Harry and Jamie. "Is she...?"

"We'll be along. You all go on ahead." Said Harry. Kittie nodded and the four of them left the hospital wing.

Harry looked at Jamie. "Are you feeling fine enough to move? I can bring you something if you're not..."

Jamie bit her bottom lip and exhaled deeply. "I'm willing to try to stand, Harry."

Harry nodded and stood. He took Jamie's hands in his own and slowly helped her stand up. "Easy does it now... Don't want you to stand to fast, you might pass out..."

Jamie winced slightly. She was soar all over, even after a week of doing nothing but healing. Jamie finnaly was standing. She had her eyes shut tightly.

Harry held Jamie's hands firmly, but gently, watching every move she made, every muscle twitch. He had to catch her if she collapsed. After a few moments, Harry thought it was going to be alright. "It's ok, you can open your eyes."

Jamie slowly opened her eyes. She was looked up into Harry's eyes. Jamie smiled and slowly looked down. Her feet were solid on the floor. She looked back up at Harry. "I can do this." she said, grinning broadly.

"Well, just in case..." Harry put his right arm behind Jamie, around her waist and draped her left arm over his shoulders. "I don't want you to fall, you know."

Jamie smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "No worries, Harry."

Harry smiled and they walked down to the great hall together.

Katie lie in bed as she finished reading Derrek's letter. She had a smiled on her face and a smile in her heart. "I love you, Derrek." She said to herself. Derrek Viosso was 19 years old and was currently working as Dumbledore's intern. When the time came that Dumbledore retired, Derrek would become the headmaster of Hogwarts. Katie was delighted to hear that her love was at Hogwarts, but the problem was that it was a total secret that Derrek was there. No one was supposed to know. Katie only knew becaus she was dating the boy that was interning for her grandfather. Derrek had specifically mentioned in the letter that no one else was to know. Not even Katie's friends. Katie could do that, but it wouldn't be easy. Especially when it came to Jamie. They could read each other like books. Jamie would figure it out even if Katie didn't say anything. Katie rolled onto her back and stared up at the red drape that hung over the top of her four poster bed.

Derrek Viosso had short, curly, light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was thin, but not to skinny, and he was tall; Six foot tall. Katie smiled to herself as she imagined him. She sighed and wished that she could see him. Katie rolled over to her side and heard a clock bell chime six times. "Six o'clock..." Kaie groaned softly and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She blinked. Something had hit her head. Katie looked down. There was a small square piece of parchmet on the floor. Katie picked it up. It said:

_Katie,_

_I know you must be dieing to see me, as I am dieing to see you. Meet me in Dumbledore's office tonight at 8:00. _

_Love, Derrek._

Katie gasped with happiness and clutched the note to her chest. "I will be there." she said to herself. "I will be there."

Katie quickly put the letter away and rushed out of the common room. Hopefully, dinner wasn't over yet. She haddn't noticed before, but she was really hungry now. Katie stoped running just outside the Great Hall. If she ran full on in there, it would attrackt to much attention. Katie exhaled deeply and walked slowly into the Great Hall. She immediately spoted Jamie, Harry and the rest of them and walked over to them. "Hey, guys." she said sitting down and pulling some chicken onto her plate. She looked up at Jamie and smiled. "You're feeling better, I see? You got down here alright."

Jamie smiled and nodded as she took a bite out of a green apple. "Mhm, with a load of help from Harry, mind you. I was hardly able to stand without him. Oh, but it feels so good to eat again. I'd forgotten what I'd missed. When you're out like that for a week, you don't realize how much you've forgotten untill you do it again."

Katie nodded.

"You're doing better as well, I see." Said Hermione.

Katie nodded. "Naps can do wonders." she said with a wink.

Jamie snickered softly and winked back at Katie.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I won't even ask..."

Jamie and Katie smiled. "Good," they said together. "We wouldn't tell you even if you did." They looked at eachother and laughed.

On the whole, the whole mood of the castle seemed to have lifted. Jamie was out of a coma and recovering quickly. Katie was no longer feeling as lonely. Kittie and Darius were at the happiest times in their young lives. Hermione was going to be an aunt. Ron was slightly dissapointed that Darius was reluctant to discuss his work, but he had gotten over that for the most part. Harry was as happy as anyone could be, Jamie was better and Voldemort wasn't attacking them.

After they had all finished eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jamie and Katie walked with Kittie and Darius around the grounds outside. All the couples were holding hands and Katie, again, felt a pang of lonliness. She kept her spirits up by thinking of tonight when she would see her Derrek. The seven of them reached the ends of the grounds.

"Well," said Darius. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, and I feel sure that it will not be too long before we meet again."

Hermione hugged Kittie. "Do you have to go?"

Kittie smiled and patted Hermione on the head. "Yes, but we'll be back soon. Darius and I have things to organize for the wedding and the baby shower, you know." Kittie then looked at them all. "Write soon!" she called as her and Darius walked into Hogsmead.

"We will!" the five of them called back, waving good bye. The Gryffindor Quintet watched Kittie and Darius untill they could no longer see them. By then, the sun was setting. The clock tower on the castle read Seven fifteen. Harry, Jamie, Ron Hermione and Katie all walked back up to the castle, enjoying the warmer weather. The air was clean and crisp. The snow on the castle grounds was begining to melt and the trees were comeing to life again after winter. It was the begining of February and the gound was soft because of the melting snow. The trees were begining to get their leaves back, flower buds were begining to pop out of the ground, and Hagrid's garden was growing suspiciously fast. Harry knew better than to think that it was just the good weather making Hagrid's crops grow so well.

Harry exhaled deeply. "It's beautiful out here. Simply beautiful."

Jamie, Hermione, and Katie nodded in agreement, but Ron did nothing.

"Oh, lighten up Ron!" cried Hermione. "You can't mope about Darius's refusal to spill all the secrets about his line of work forever! You should know better."

Ron grumbled softly and Hermione gave up trying to talk to him. "Honestly." she said exasperatedly.

"Yes, well... I need to get up to the school... I've got... something important to do..." Katie said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Katie but she was gone before he could get an explanation from her. "She's been acting a bit off, hasn't she?"

Hermione agreed, and this time, Jamie was the silent one.

"Jamie?"

Jamie looked up. "Hmm? Oh... what...?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Jamie blushed. "Sorry, Harry..."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. What do you all want to do now?"

"Let's go sit by the lake." Jamie suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Ok, sure."

The four of them then walked towards the lake and sat down on the soft grass. It was a Friday evening. The school was on Spring Break. There wouldn't be classes for another week. According to Hermione, this was the perfect time for Jamie to get caught up on what she had missed while she was out.

"But, Hermione," started Jamie. "I need this time for... healing... I can't heal properly if I'm hitting the books already. I only woke up just today!"

Hermione shruged. "Just a suggestion... You don't need to get to work _now_. I was simply saying that next week would... Oh forget it."

Jamie patted Hermione on the back and smiled. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. What would I ever do without you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed a little. "What would any of us do without her?"

Jamie looked at Harry and smiled. She leaned over on his shoulder as the setting sun left the lake looking like a dark sheet of glass gently placed upon the ground. The water was still. There was no wind. The clock tower chimed once and everyone looked up at it. The time was 7:30. The four of them were silently enjoying the peace and quiet of a lovely evening.

Katie ran off from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jamie before they could as any questions. Katie ran up to the castle and slowed down when she entered the entrance hall. Again, if she was running, it would attrackt unwanted attention. Katie slowly walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She fixed up her hair and makeup. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It had been forever since she'd seen him. Katie paced around the common room. The clock chimed once. "Must be 7:30..." she said softly to herself.

The time passed slowly. Finnaly, at 7:50, Katie left the common room and headed for Dumbledore's office. A few times she had to pretend she was going a different way when she would come across another student or a teacher. But when the clock tower chimed eight times, Katie was able to get onto the stairs behind her grandfather's gargoyle unseen. Katie rose up the stairs slowly. When they reached Dumbledore's office door, she knocked. For a moment, she heard nothing. Then when she was about to knock again, the door swung open. She had expected to see either Derrek or her Granfather open the door, but no. No one was standing there. Katie hesitated and steped into the small, circular room. "Hello? Derrek? Grandfather? Hel- Ack!"

Derrek smirked and threw his arms around Katie from behind. "Hello, dear." He said.

Katie, turned around sharply and looked up into her loves face. She wanted to be angery at him for startling her, but when she looked into his eyes, her anger melted away. "Derrek..." Katie pressed her lips to his deeply. Their kiss lasted for several moments. When they pulled away from eachother, they gazed breathlessly into eachother's eyes. "Oh Derrek... I've missed you so much!" Katie hugged Jeremt tightly. "I had no idea when I was going to see you again."

Derrek smiled and hugged Katie tightly. "I know, I've missed you, too. But all that matters is that we're together right now."

Katie smiled and nodded. She then pulled back from him and looked around her Grandfather's office. "So where does Grandfather have you sleep and stuff?"

Derrek smiled and took Katie's hand. He lead her around and behind Dumbledore's desk. There was a small square area back there that Katie had never seen before. It was directly benieth Dumbledore's upper office. The three walls were book shelves and there was a mere curtain hanging that served as the fourth wall. It hung directly behind Dumbledore's desk and it blended in so nicely that Katie had not seen it untill now. There was single bed pushed up against the book shelf wall infront of them. There was a night table to the right of it. To Katie's left there was a desk pushed against the wall. It was littered with papers, ink, quills and books.

Derrek blushed. "Sorry... I didn't get the chance to clean..."

Katie smiled. "It's alright, dear. No one is perfect. In fact, I'm glad that you're not." Katie winked and kissed him softly. She walked over and sat down on his bed as she looked around. "So what exactly is Grandfather teaching you?"

Derrek began to straighten his desk up. "Oh, just about the rules, how to deal with trouble makers and the Ministry, of course. I didn't realize how much trouble the ministry was its self, untill I got here. They bother Albus every bloody day. I swear, Fudge is paranoid. He acts like everyone is out to get him... like You-know-who himself is going to show up on his door step and kill him in his sleep... Bloody Hell!" Cried Derrek. He had been trying to get a bottle of ink into his desk drawer and droped it. It had shattered and the glass had cut his finger.

Katie jumped and ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Ow... yeah..." Derrek put his finger in his mouth. He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess. He took his finger from his mouth and looked at the cut. It was long, but it didn't look too deep. "Bloody Hell..."

"Here, let me see..." Katie took his hand and examined his finger. "Come here..." Katie lead Derrek to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Katie held Derrek's cut finger infront of the great bird. "Fawkes?" The bird ruffled it's feathers and cooed softly before bending it's head over Derrek's finger. Three phoenix tears and Derrek's finger was perfectly fine again.

"Wow..." Derrek looked up at Fawkes and softly stroked the bird's plume. "Thanks..."

Katie smiled at Fawkes as the bird ruffled it's feathers again and began pruning it's self. Katie then walked back behind Dumbledore's desk with Derrek. "How long are you going to be here?" she asked, sitting down on his bed again.

"Well," said Derrek, sitting next to Katie. "The rest of this year, that's for sure. Probably during the summer, and maybe next year, too."

Katie smiled. "Mabye Grandfather will let me stay the summer and we'll be able to see eachother more often."

Derrek shruged and laid down on his back, looking at the ceiling. "Maybe."

Katie sighed softly and laid her head on Derrek's shoulder. The last thing Katie rememberd hearing, was the clock tower chime nine times.

Time passed by, slowly but at the same time, it wasn't so slow. Before Jamie was ready to accept it, the clock tower chimed eight times. "Oh, bloody Hell." She said softly. The sun had completely dissappeared from the sky, but there was still a small amount of orange light in the sky.

"We should probably be getting back..." said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"Ron?" said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. Ron had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Harry snickered and stood up. He stretched and walked over to Ron. Harry laughed softly again and picked a blade of grass. He lifted it to Ron's ear and tickled it. "Wake up, Ron." he said.

Ron grumbled and moved his hand over his ear. He then tried to roll over in Harry's direction. Harry jumped backwards. Ron rolled and landed hard on the ground. He woke with a yelp. "Bloody Hell... what happened?"

Harry and Jamie roared with laughter but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ron growled as he sat up. "What's so funny?"

Harry and Jamie were still laughing.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder, Ron." Explained Hermione. "Harry tickled your ear with a blade of grass and you rolled from my shoulder to the ground."

Ron mumbled and stood up. "Dirty, rotten..."

"Oh calm down." said Harry breathlessly. "You're not being attacked or anything."

Jamie giggled as Ron stomped off.

"Oh, dear... Ron!" Hermione stood and chased after him.

Harry walked over to Jamie and helped her up. He smiled and wraped his arms around her waist.

"Harry, you're so rotten some times."

Harry smiked. "I know." He then kissed Jamie deeply. Moment's later, he pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Come on, then. We need to get back or we'll get busted."

Jamie smiled and nodded. She waited for Harry to release her, but he didn't. "Um... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to let me go if we're going to go anywhere."

"Oh! Right... sorry..." Harry released his grip on Jamie and took her hand instead.

Jamie giggled and walked with Harry hand in hand up to the Gryffindor common room. They kissed eachother good night and crawled into their beds. The last thing each of them heard was the clock tower chime nine times.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

"Come on, baby, push! You can do it, this is it! Come on Kittie, push!"

Kittie screamed and pushed with all her strength, she felt the release of pressure and fell backwards on the hospital bed with tears pouring from her eyes. She was soar, tired, and sweaty but yet she couldn't be happier. Her two baby girls were healthy and crying as the doctors were cleaning them up.

Darius cut the cords and then went to Kittie's side as the doctors began to clean up. "Kittie, darling, you did woderfully."

"I want to see our babies, Darius... I want to see them..." Kittie said weakly.

Darius smiled. "You will, they have to be cleaned up and the doctors have to make sure that nothing's wrong."

Kittie smiled and nodded and then fell right asleep. She was exausted from giving birth to twins.

Several hours later Kittie awoke with Darius next to her, holding the twins.

"Oh good, you're awake." he said softly. "Cambrianne and Caidance are sleeping."

Kittie held out her arms and Daruis gently placed the girls in Kittie's arms. "They're so tiny..." Kittie whispered. "They're beautiful." Kittie smiled and tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at Darius. "They have your nose..."

Jamie stood at the top of the stairs in the gryffindor common room looking down at the ring on her left hand. It was a bronzed gold and it was the shape of a rose wraped around her finger, the diamond set in the middle of the open blossom. Harry had proposed earlier. He had actually asked her to marry him.

_Jamie was sitting at a table in one of the corners of the common room, catching up on some of her homework. She looked up as Harry approached her. He looked nervous. "Jamie..." he whispered. "Can I talk to you?"_

_Jamie set her quill down and looked up at Harry as he sat down. "Of course, Harry... what is it? Is something wrong?" _

_Harry shook his head. He was shaking and his forehead was sweaty. "Jamie... How long have we been together?"_

_Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Six years, Harry..."_

_Harry nodded. "Right. Yes. We've been together since we met on the Hogwarts Express out first year." Harry cleared his throat and was wringing his hands. "I really didn't think much of it in the begining... but after that first summer without you, I knew it..." Harry got onto one knee infront of Jamie and took her left hand in his as he reached into his robes with his other hand. "I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry pulled out a small black ring box and opened it. He pulled the gold ring out and slid it gently onto Jamie's ring finger. He then looked up into her eyes. "Jamie... Will you marry me?"_

_Jamie's eyes filled with tears as Harry slid the ring onto her finger and said the four words she'd been anticipating since she met him. Jamie looked deeply into Harry's eyes for a moment before throwing her arms around him. "Yes, Harry!" she cried. "Oh yes, Yes, I will marry you!"_

Now, Jamie stood looking down at her love from the stair way balcony in the common room. Harry was sitting infront of the fireplace. Jamie smiled and quietly folded a paper airplane. She then tossed it lightly from where she stood towards Harry. It tapped him in the back of the head and he turned around. Jamie winked and gestured to him to follow her.

Harry smiled and stood up. He went up the stairs and put his arms around Jamie's waist. "What are you up to?" he whispered.

Jamie smiled and leaned up to Harry's ear. "You surprised me earlier, so now I've got a surprise for you. But you need to let me into your dormitory first."

Harry grinned and opened the dormitory door. There wasn't anyone there so Harry lead Jamie to his bed and preformed the usual ritual of sound proofing the hangings of his bed and making it so they didn't fly open. Harry then crawled over ontop of Jamie and grined down at her. "Now, tell me, what are you up to?"

Jamie smiled and rolled over ontop of Harry. She smiled down at him and kissed his lips softly. She then began to slowly undress him. With every button undone, Jamie became more and more excited and had to keep telling herself to slow down. She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands steady. When Harry's shirt was undone, she tossed it aside and began to slowly undo his pants. Jamie unbuttoned and unzipped them. She then began to pull them from his hips and off his ankles. Jamie then returned and pulled Harry's boxers off.

Harry shivered softly and his eyes rolled back. Jamie was doing an amazing job of turning him on and he could hardly stand how slow she was going about releaving him. He could hardly bare it. Harry sat up and began to unbutton Jamie's shirt but she pushed his hands away.

Jamie shook her head. "No, Harry..." she whispered. "This is for you." She said. "You lay down and let me do the work this time." Jamie smiled and began to undress herself. When she'd finnished she crawled under the blankets with Harry then climbed ontop of him. Jamie then smiled at Harry. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love." She said, just before she slid him into her.

Ron and Hermione were out for a walk on the grounds. It was Valentine's Day and there were school owls flying everywhere, delivering Valentine's. It was a beautiful day for mid February. The sun was shinning, birds were singing to eachother, and even the Fobbiden Forest didn't look so forbodeing today. There was a slight warm breeze blowing through the air as some of the students chased eachother around. Ron and Hermione decided to sit benieth a tree near the lake and watch the younger students try to catch a glimps of the giant squid. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she, in turn, laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron sighed contently. The only thing that could make this day better was if there was news that You-Know-Who had surrendered, been captured or was dead. Ron smiled and watched a grey barn owl swoop down towards them. For a moment, he thought the bird was aiming for someone near by them, but his assumption was corrected when the bird landed next to Hermione. It had a pink envolope in it's beak. Hermione blinked at the bird and her eye's widened. Ron's eyes narrowed. Who would have the nerve to send his girlfriend a Valentine?

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked over at Ron. "Oh, relax, Ron!" scolded Hermione. She took the envolope from the bird's mouth. "This is Kittie's owl!" Hermione patted the bird on the head.

Ron sighed and shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the envolope. She pulled out the letter and read it with a squeal. "Ron!" she cried, looking at him. "Ron, Kittie had her babies!"

Ron's face lit up. "That's awsome! What did they turn out to be?"

"Girls. Two beautiful baby girls named Cambrianne and Caidance! Oh, isn't this exciting? They're born on Valentine's Day!"

"When were they born?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione read on, looking for the time of birth. "Oh, here it is. Cambrianne and Caidance were born at 2:00 AM on February the 14." Hermione looked at Ron. "Valentine's Day."

Ron smiled. "That's so cool. You're an aunt now, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and handed Ron the letter so that he could read it. "I know, isn't it great? We should tell Jamie and Harry."

Ron was silent for a few moments while he read, then he gave the letter back to Hermione who put it back into the envolope. He then nodded. "Yeah, have any idea where those two might have gone?"

Hermione smiled. "I have a hunch."

The two of them then stood up and walked hand in hand back to the castle. The younger students at the lake had finnaly figured that throwing bread crumbs onto the surface of the water would coax the giant squid to send up his tenticles and snatch the bread crumbs up, dragging them deep benieth the surface.

Harry and Jamie lay together, breathing heavily, but happy. Jamie was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and he had his arms wraped around her. "I love you so much." Harry whispered.

Jamie smiled and blush crept up into her soft, pale face as she pushed herself up on one elbow and looked down into Harry's eyes. Jamie's long, blonde hair gently trickled from behind her shoulders and tickled Harry's bare skin. Jamie blinked slowly. "I love you, too, Harry." she said sweetly.

Jamie could never remember a time when she had felt to amazing. At this moment, any doubt that had hidden it's self away in her subconcious had dissappeared. It was like someone had removed foggy lenses from her eyes. She now knew, as of this very moment, that she would never have to worry about anything coming between her and Harry. It was, in the literal scence, perfect. Harry was smiling back at her with the same look. He, too, no longer had any doubts.

Harry kissed Jamie softly and thought for a moment. He looked up at her. "How about a walk on the grounds?" he asked.

Jamie smiled and nodded, sitting up. "I'd love to." she said, blinking slowly again. She then began to looked for her clothes and pull them on with a bit of difficulty. Harry did the same. Once he and Jamie were fully dressed again, Harry undid the enchantments on his curtains and slid carefully out, to see if the room and stairs were clear. After checking, Harry pulled his curtains back and lead Jamie from the dormitory. Seconds after they had steped down from the stair landing, the common room portrait swung open and in walked Ron and Hermione. Harry and Jamie looked at eachother at the same instant and burst into laughter.

Ron and Hermione stoped and stared at Harry and Jamie. Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Are... you two alright...?" she asked tentitively. But Harry and Jamie continued to laugh uncontrolably. After a few minutes of akwardness between the two couples, Jamie finaly stood striaght and walked over to Hermione. She gave her a hug and then she hugged Ron.

"Jamie... what's going on...?" asked Ron with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Jamie giggled and held up her left hand for him and Hermione to see. Ron raised an eyebrow but Hermione squeeled and hugged Jamie tightly. "Oooh! Congradulations!"

Ron was confused. "What's going on?"

Harry laughed and Jamie giggled. "Harry asked me to marry him!" she squeaked, excitedly.

A looked of comprehension dawned of Ron's face. "Oh! Cool, mate!" said Ron, patting Harry on the back.

Harry smiled and hugged Jamie.

"We have good news, too!" said Hermione with equall excitement.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Kittie had her babies this morning!" Ron said.

Jamie's eyes lit up and she looked at Harry and then back at Ron and Hermione. "Really? Oh that's so cool! Hermione, you're an aunt now!"

Harry nodded. "What are the babies and they're names?" he asked.

"Twin girls named Cambrianne and Caidance." Said Ron.

"That's awsome." said Jamie. "Harry and I were about to go for a walk around the grounds, wanna come with us?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we just came in from the grounds. I have more people to tell about Kittie's babies. Do you happen to know where Katie is by chance? Or maybe, I could have Dumbledore announce it at dinner."

Jamie nodded. "Alright then, but before we leave I have a favor to ask, don't tell anyone else that Harry and I are engaged. I want to tell people... and I don't want my brother to know because the moment he knows, Father will know and then we're in trouble."

Ron and Hermione nodded as Harry and Jamie exited the common room. The portrait of The Fat Lady closed behind them and they walked hand in hand down the corridor. "I wonder where Katie is?" Jamie thought out loud.

Harry shruged his shoulder. "I don't know... we'll just have to look for her." Jamie nodded as her and Harry continued down through the castle.

The school was buzzing with exitement. Yes, it was Valentine's Day, but also, in one short week the rematch Quidditch game would happen. The whole school was buzzing about the previous match and the match to come. Some students were even making bets on which team would win, who would catch the snitch, how long the game would last and what the score would be. The whole school was excited, but mostly it was the older students that were raving about it. A rematch game had never happened in Hogwarts' history before. This was completely unpresidented.

A short while ago, Gryffindor had versed Slytherin in the final match of the season but Jamie had been illegally attacked by a Slytherin team member. She had been thrown into a coma for a week and since Slytherin had been disqualified, Gryffindor had had the chance to win by default or call a rematch. Harry had held a conference with the rest of the team after Jamie had been taken to the hospital wing and they decided to take the rematch. Gryffindors never backed down from a challenge and the team didn't like the idea of winning without a fight. Then when Jamie had woken up, Harry had informed her of the rematch. It seemed to Jamie that it had been so long ago when all this had happened that it was unreal. Next week would be the rematch game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and she haddn't had any practice time. She then decided to lead Harry towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry had noticed Jamie was deep in thought but haddn't wanted to interupt untill he noticed a change in their direction. He blinked, curious for a moment and then realized where they were headed. "The Quidditch Pitch?" he asked softly.

Jamie didn't answer right away, she didn't want to scare herself and change her own mind by saying anything. Since she had been in a coma, Jamie had been afraid of getting on her broom. She had been afraid of even looking at the pitch, or even talking about the sport which she so desperately loved. Jamie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She then pulled herself from her deep thoughts and spoke without looking at Harry.

"Yes, Harry. The rematch game is next week and I'm still afraid of getting on my broom. I'm going to need you to help me, Harry." Jamie spoke softly as she walked towards the broom shed. She slowly reached out her hand for her firebolt and then hesitated. Jamie droped her arm, closed her eyes and took a deep slow breath. She exhaled slowly and grabed her broom quickly. She pulled it out of the shed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at the broom Sirius had bought for her and smiled. She looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled. "You can do this." he said reassuringly.

Ron and Hermione left the common room minutes after Harry and Jamie did, but they headed in the opposite direction. Ron and Hermione were headed for the Owlery. Earlier, Harry had given Hermione a letter to send to Sirius. He had informed her not to let Jamie know about it.

_Sirius,_

_Hey there. Haven't seen or heard from you in a while, how is everything going? Everything is excelent here. I can't say why in this letter, lest it fall into the wrong hands, but as soon as you can, you need to get here. It's very important and I'll have to discuss it with you while we're not around Jamie. I don't want her to know about this just yet, I've planned something very special for her and it involves you. If you write me back, be very carefull what you say in case Jamie gets it by mistake._

_Harry_

Hermione had the envolope already secured safely in her robes pocket. The two of them steped quietly into the owlery and picked one of the school owls on Harry's orders. He had asked that they use an owl not easily recognized by Jamie or Sirius. Ron pointed to one almost at the very top. "How about that big black one?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the bird and bit her lower lip. "He looks kind of... mean, don't you think?"

Ron shruged. "The more opposite, the better. That's what Harry said anyway. And that bird is definately opposite Hedwig or Mystery."

Hermione had to agree. The only problem was how to get the bird to come down. "Ron... How do we...?"

Ron thought for a moment and then pointed up at the bird. "Hey, you! Come here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's-" but to her surprise the bird came down and landed infront of Ron. Ron beamed at Hermione who rolled her eyes again. "Here, just take the letter." Hermione handed him Sirius's letter and Ron tied it to the birds leg. It actually stood rather still. When Ron had finnished, he looked the bird in the eyes.

"Now, this letter is for Sirius Black. We don't know where he is, but he shouldn't be too far from the school. Maybe try Hogsmead village first."

The bird ruffled it's feathers and took flight. Ron and Hermione watched the bird untill they could no longer see it and then looked at eachother.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Ron shruged. "I dunno... the school has gotten so quiet with Fred and George gone... I keep expecting something to blow up in a teachers face but nothing ever does."

Hermione giggled and began to walk back towards the castle. Even though she didn't like the idea of playing tricks on teachers, today was to exiting to get huffy. It was the most love filled day of the year and next week would be the ultimate show down between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just then, Hermione thought of something that made her shiver. "Ron... do you think Lucius will be at the Quidditch match next week?"

Ron frowned. "I... I dunno Hermione. But, if he does show up, Dumbledore will be there. He can't do anything... not with Dumbledore watching... right?" Ron looked at Hermione with the same uncertain face with which she was looking at him.

Harry lead Jamie to the feild. "Alright." he said. "Now all you have to do is mount and kick off."

Jamie nodded and mounted her broom slowly. She exhaled and looked at Harry.

"Go on, I'm right here." Harry leaned against his Firebolt. "I can mount and kick off in 2 seconds if you need help. If you fall, I'll catch you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Jamie smiled and closed her eyes. After a few silent moments, she kicked off and flew high into the air. The moment of kick off, all her fear had been left on the ground. Jamie opened her eyes and tore through the air as if she had known nothing else all her life. Harry was on the ground cheering and that fired Jamie up more. She flew around the outer ring of the field and then began doing loop-de-loops and she began zooming through the score hoops at the Gryffindor end of the field.

Harry was soon accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Katie who were also cheering. Jamie's eyes filled with happy tears as her spirit lifted 10 fold.

The day of the rematch game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin had finnaly arrived, and they couldn't have asked for a better day. The sun was out, the temperature was higher than it had been in weeks and there wasn't even a breath of wind. Harry, Hermione and Katie were all sitting together in the stands. Kittie and Darius were in the stands section with Dumbledore. They had left the girls with Kittie's and Hermione's mom and dad. They were still to young to be out yet. But to everyone's displeasure, Lucius was also there. He was also sitting with Dumbledore. Sirius was there as well, but he was hidden. Harry had lent him his invisability cloak. If too many people saw him, it would create an uproar, especially since Lucius was there.

Gryffindor was up 20 points from Slytherin who had zero. Ron was doing exceptionally well today. They were 10 minutes into the game and Jamie was keeping an abnormally close watch on her brother and the rest of the Slytherins. She knew the location of every player and ever few minutes she could recount them just to make sure, but at the same time, she was looking for the snitch. It was quite complicated, actually. Lee Jordan was commentating again. Katie decided that she was better at watching the game than telling about it.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin 20 to 0 and neither of the seeker have seen the snitch yet, wait! I take that back! It appears that Gryffindor seeker, Jamie Malfoy has just seen it!"

Jamie threw herself into a dive as quickly as she could. The little gold ball had zoomed right infront of her face. She was throwing everything she had into the power of her broom at this point. She had no energy to worry about anything else like she had planned. She just hoped Lee was paying attention to the other team and the bludgers for her. Jamie was 5 feet behind the snitch. 4 and a half, 3, 3 and a half... She outstretched her hand. Her fingers were inches from the tiny gold ball. "Almost! ... DAMNIT!"

Draco had just dived infront of her. He didn't reach for the snitch, he had only intended to throw her off. Draco grinned at his sister. "Ha, ha, ha. You won't get the snitch, Jamie. I'll make sure of that!" he cried as he took off.

Jamie growled and it took all the self control she had, not to take off after her brother and mutilate him. "That's what you think, stupid whore..." Jamie mumbled. She looked around. Draco had been successfull. The snitch was gone.

"It looks like Draco's attempt to throw off the Gryffindor seeker was successfull." Lee grumbled. "Too bad for Gryffindor. But durring the chase of the snitch, the score has changed. Gryffindor is now up to 50, Slytherin has 30."

Jamie shook her head and was scanning the feild for the snitch again. Jamie decided to fly around to atleast look more productive that Draco. He was just sitting there, waving at the Slytherin seating section. Jamie shook her head again thought she saw a glint of gold near the bottom of the Slytherin goal posts. Naturally, Jamie was on the opposite side of the field. If Jamie made a dive, Draco would notice and he was closer. Jamie flew towards the goal posts and kept her eye on the glint of gold. As she got closer, Jamie realized that it was the snitch. Suddenly the crowd went mad with cheers and boos. Slytherin had made another goal. Jamie smiled. _Perfect._ She thought. All the attention was on the Gryffindor side of the field, now was her chance. Jamie dove towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"Slytherin has scored another point! The score now is 50-40 with Gryffindor still in the lead. But... what's this?" Lee paused and suddenly his voice was full of excitement. "The Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch again!" he cried. "Go, Jamie, Go!"

Jamie was buring with excitment again. The snitch, as thought it had seen her, took flight and headed up and over her head. Jamie howled with excitement as she did kind of a mid air turn over loop-de-loop. When she had leveled out, Draco pulled up next to her. Jamie couldn't let him win. She kicked out and smashed her brother in the knee, sending him spinning in the opposite direction. "So long, looser!" she cried. "THIS ONE IS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" she screamed as her hand enclosed on the tiny gold ball.

The stands errupted at that moment, everyone was on their feet. "SHE'S DONE IT! SHE'S DONE IT! JAMIE MALFOY HAS TAKEN THE MATCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN! THE FIRST REMATCH IN THE HISTORY OF HOGWARTS IS WON BY JAMIE MALFOY, THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER! THE FINAL SCORE IS 170 - 40 GRYFFINDOR! AND AFTER AN EXTRA EXCITING QUIDDITCH MATCH, THIS IS LEE JORDAN, SIGNING OFF!"

It was now March first. The four house tables in the great hall had been removed and were now relaced by several long, wooden benches that had been painted white on either side of the hall. An isle about 5 feet wide had been left in the middle. There was a soft white carpet covering the floor of the isle. It ran all the way up to the top of the hall. The staff table had also been removed. In it's place stood an alter draped in white cloth. A priest stood at the alter, the Book of Marraige closed and resting innocently on the alter. The great hall had been decorated all in white. White ribbons and streamers had been strung all around the hall. Among the white, there were hints of deep blue. The magical ceiling above refelcted a perfectly sunny day. Over on the right hand wall, benieth the house point hour glasses had been placed an organ. It played soft music as students and teachers made their way into the transformed great hall. Some people even commented that the hall reminded them of a large piece of iced cake.

As soon as everyone was seated, the ceremony began. The organ began to play a very soft version of the wedding march. The doors to the great hall doors opened and Darius McKottle slowly marched down the isle. He was dressed in a white tuxedo. When he made it to the alter he bowed his head to the alter for a moment and then took his place to the right of the alter. Next came the Maid of Honor and the Best Man: Hermione and Ron. They slowly marched up the isle, smiling broadly. Hermione was dressed in a floor length, deep blue satin dress that was hung slightly off of her shoulders. Ron was dressed in a black tuxedo. When they had made it to the alter, both bowed their heads momentarily and then separated, taking their places on either side of the alter. Next to make their ways to the alter were Harry and Jamie. Jamie was wearing the same blue dress Hermione was and Harry was also in a black tuxedo. Just as the others before them, When Harry and Jamie reached the alter, they bowed their heads and then took their places on either side of the alter. The next, and final pair to walk in, was Katie and Sirius. Katie was also wearing a blue dress exactly matching Hermione's and Jamie's and Sirius was in the same black tuxedo Ron and Harry were wearing. When they reached the alter, both bowed their heads momentarily as every other couple before them and then separated taking their places on either side of the alter.

Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. At that moment, the organ began to play the wedding march at full volume. Everyone in the audiance stood. From the dark shadows of outside the hall, The bride and her father steped onto the white carpet. Kittie was blushing fully and her bright blue eyes were filled with a happiness she'd never felt before. Her dress was enormous and beautiful. It almost stood out like a hoop skirt. It was pure white satin. The sleeves were long and lace, the shoulders had a little bit of poof to them. Kittie's veil was long and drug on the floor as she marched to the alter. Her father was also dressed in a black tuxedo. He had a calm smile on his face. When they got to the alter, they bowed their heads for a moment and looked up at the priest, who spoke.

"Do you give this woman away to this man to be his lawfully wedded wife 'till death do they part?" he had a warm voice full of wisdom.

Kittie's dad nodded. "I do."

"Then let the ceremony comence."

Kittie turned and hugged her father. "I love you, daddy." she whispered. He then smiled and whispered the same back before taking his seat in the front row next to his wife.

Kittie took Darius's arm and the ceremony began as everyone turned to face the priest. The priest opened the Book of Marraige and looked into the faces of Kittie and Darius. "We are gathered here today to join Kittie Granger and Darius McKottle in holy matrimony."

Kittie's eyes filled with tears. She had never been happier. A short while later, it was time for the vows. The priest looked at the couple. "Now if the bride and groom would turn and face eachother," Kittie and Darius face eachother and looked into eachother's eyes. The priest spoke to Darius first. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherrish and love, in sickness and in health in poverty and wealth as long as you both shall live?"

Darius smiled at Kittie. "I do." he said as he slid the ring onto Kittie's finger.

The priest then spoke to Kittie. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherrish and love, in sickness and in health in poverty and wealth as long as you both shall live?"

Kittie's tears fell from her eyes gracefully. "I do." she said, sliding the ring on Darius's finger.

The priest smiled and looked up at the crowd. "If anyone here thinks that these two should not be wed, please say so now or forever hold your piece." There was silence. "Very well." He then looked back at Darius and Kittie. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darius pulled Kittie to him and kissed her passionatley as applause rang out in the great hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

It had been a month since Kittie and Darius's wedding and they and their girls were all doing well. Hermione was sitting with Ron on the couch infront of the firstplace in the Gryffindor Common room, reading the letter she had just recieved from Kittie outloud to Ron, Harry and Jamie. Jamie was leaning up against Harry's legs as he leaned back against the chair to the right of the couch. He was running his fingers through her long blonde hair as he listened to Hermione reading aloud. All had been well in the castle since the wedding. Voldemort nor any of his Death Eaters had shown up since that night several months ago. Even Hagrid was back to normal, at his hut regularly now although Sirius was still in hideing. It wasn't as though they haddn't heard from him, though. He sent letters back and forth when he could, letting them know where about he was and how he was doing; and they were all glad to know he was still doing alright.

Two months ago, on February 14, Harry had proposed to Jamie and asked her to marry him. It had taken a while for him to work up the courage to ask her. Sure, he could fight Voldemort and play chicken with a Hungarian Hortail dragon, or hide and seek with a Basilisk, but when it came to asking the person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with the most important question of their lives, it made his stomach churn and his knees go weak. He didn't doubt that she would have said yes, but the thought of screwing up had made him not want to open his mouth for fear of being sick. However, against all his doubts everything had gone smoothly and he was happy to know that nothing could ever separate them. He had a special surprise planned for his now fiance as a wedding present and it involved Sirius. Harry had sent Sirius a letter the day he had proposed to Jamie asking that he contact him as soon as he could.

A couple days later Sirus responded with a letter saying that he would not be able to make it back to Hogwarts for some time, and he inquired about the surprise Harry had set up for Jamie and how it could involve him. Harry wrote back immediately and secretly delivered the letter, hopeing that Jamie was none the wiser. Harry had asked Sirius if he would be the one who would give Jamie away at their wedding. Sirius was the closest thing Jamie had to a father and it worked out well to have Harry's godfather in his wedding as well.

Hermione had finnished reading the letter and no sooner were the words, "Hope to see you soon, Kittie McKottle" out of her mouth that there was a tapping on the window. It was Mystery, Jamie's owl. Jamie got up to get it but Harry, fearing that it contained the responce from Sirius about the surprise for Jamie, got up and beat Jamie to the window to let her owl in and took the letter. He glanced down at it and sure enough, it was addressed to Harry. He looked up at Jamie with an appologetic smile, but this struck Jamie the wrong way.

"Harry, what are you doing? That's probably for me. May I have it, please?" Jamie said as she reached for it as her owl took off for the owlery to rest and get something to eat.

Harry shook his head and pulled away. "Jamie, this is addressed to me... sorry, but, I... uh... can't let you see it."

"What? Why not? It came from my owl, Harry. Who's it from?"

"It's, uh... from Sirius..." Harry said akwardly, trying to stuff the letter into his pocket.

"Harry, if it's from Sirius, I want to know what he's said. Hermione just read her letter from Kittie to us. Why won't you let me see what Sirius said?" Jamie said, slightly agitated.

Harry took a few steps back, trapped in an akward situation. "I just... I can't let you see it, Jamie, okay? You have to trust me on this!"

Jamie shook her head and advanced on Harry, reaching for the letter. "Harry, stop it. You're acting stran- You're hideing something from me." She finnished in a dangerous tone.

Harry gasped and stoped dead in his tracks. "Jamie... I wouldn't hide something from you. How could you think that?"

Jamie frowned and walked right up to him. "You are hideing something from me! I know it! I could understand if it didn't concern me maybe, but this is from Sirius and he's more my family than he is yours but you're acting like... you're being... you're just... Urg, let me see that letter!"

Harry held the letter tightly in his hand and kept it away from Jamie. "No! Jamie, stop it! It's not for you!"

Jamie growled. "Damnit, Harry, give it to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! Jamie, back off!"

Jamie growled and stepped back, breathing heavily with anger. "Harry, damnit, hand over that letter! It's not JUST for you! Sirius writes to all of us! You're just... being selfish!"

Harry's jaw droped and he narrowed his eyes. He growled loudly in anger. "Ha! As if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!"

Jamie growled back and put her hands on her hips in defence. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Harry scoffed. "You called me selfish, but you're just a spoiled Malfoy brat!"

Jamie's defensive posture crumbled to pieces. Those words stung her harder than her father's hand. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped back from him. "H-how could you...?" she whispered. She then whimpered softly and tore off out of the common room.

Harry watched her go, his mouth hanging open. He released his grip on the letter and it fell to the floor. After a silent, motionless moment, Harry fell to his knees.

Hermione and Ron had been speachless the whole time and were gapeing at Harry as he fell to the floor. "H-Harry...?" Hermione said softly.

Harry swallowed hard. His mouth had become so dry. His heart was raceing and he felt numb. "What have I done...?" He said softly to himself. Hermione and Ron slowly got up and approached him. They knelt down on the floor with him.

"Harry?" Hermione said again. "What... what happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I... we... just had our first fight..." he paused as he looked down and reached for the crumpled letter from Sirius. "Over this..." He handed the letter to Hermione and she read it. Then she handed it to Ron and he read it. Ron handed it back to Harry who glanced down at it for the first time.

_Harry,_

_Oh that is a wonderfull idea! I love it. Count me in! When are you going to tell her? You already proposed, right? Anytime now would be a good idea... or are you waiting for me to be there in person to do it? Have you planned a date for the wedding yet? You'll have to let me know. Hope you are well._

_Padfoot_

Harry wanted to smile, but he couldn't. This should have been the best news he'd gotten since Jamie had said 'yes'. Ron glanced at Hermione who shared his look of confusion. He then looked at Harry. "I don't understand... what is a wonderful idea?"

Harry sighed. "I asked Sirius to give Jamie away for our wedding..."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, that is wonderful! But... I take it then that it's a surprise? Then that's why you two fought... You didn't want her to read it and ruin the surpirse."

Harry growled at himself. "She was so damn persistant. Why didn't she just let it go? And why... why did I have to say such a horrible thing to her...?"

Ron shook his head. "I dunno, mate... but you've got to appologize." Hermione nodded in agreement with Ron.

Harry growled softly down at the letter. "Appologize... Sure..."

Hermione and Ron and stood. "We're going to head to bed Harry... you better go find Jamie before she gets in trouble for being out of bed this late..." said Hermione, and her and Ron headed up the separate stairs.

Harry heard both doors close and he stared at the portrait entrance, thinking to himself. Appologize? For what? I was right, wasn't I? She didn't need to see that letter. It wasn't meant for her... Isn't it enough that I would give anything for her? I've stuck with her, even before I really knew who she was. Even when my friends were against her, not matter what, I'd lay down my life for her. Isn't it enough that I fight Voldemort and that I hold her when she cries? Harry stood up and put the letter away while dressing to go out and look for her. "Why must I also get down on my knees and appologize?" Harry thought for a moment and a smile came to his face. "Heh..." Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quil. He sat down at the table and began to write out his previous thoughts and then he continued with his feelings for her.

For My Love:

Appologize, for what? Isn't it enough that I would give anything for her? I've stuck with her no matter what, even when everyone else was against her. I'd lay down my life for her. Isn't it enough that I fight Voldemort and that I hold her when she cries? Why must I also get down on my knees and appologize?

Jamie... Because I love you. I need you like Earth needs the sun. I need the one I love. To keep my hope bright, my head right, my heart fighting on untill I am back in your arms.

Because I love you, and need you like summer needs rain, to grow and sustain each day. I hear you singing and bringing new strenghth to my soul, untill I am back in your arms. Miles appart and still my heart can hear your melody. I'm more than sure that I can't endure without your love for me.

Because I love you and need you like I need to breathe. Did Adam need Eve like this? Now I see clearly I nearly gave up all I had, so whatever our differences were, I'll bid them goodbye. I'll give love a try. And all because I love you.

I'm sorry.

Harry read over what he had written for his love and smiled. "Because I love you. That's right." He whispered to himself. He folded the note and very quietly, he went uptairs and placed it on Jamie's pillow. He then hurried out of the dormitory and just as he reached the portrait, he gasped and doubled over in pain. It felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him and his scar burned white hot. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. Something was wrong. "Jamie..." he whispered.

Jamie tore off out of the common room and ran down the corridor. Her mind should have been raceing but it was blank. She was running as fast as she could down the corridor, never stopping to take a breath or to check if anyone was there. It was nearly midnight so the halls were pitch black and with her mind blank she didn't have a clue where she was going. Somehow, she found her way to the entrance hall and stoped behind a suit of armor to catch her breath. After a few moments of listening to nothing but her heart pounding in her ears, she ran for the stairs that would lead outside. About half way down the stone stairs, Jamie triped and fell. She cried out and landed at the bottom of the stairs with a loud bang. She gasped in pain from the landing, but quickly reocovered and pushed through the doors and headed out onto the grounds.

The crisp night air stung her lungs as she breathed in heavily, but she paid that no mind. She didn't know why but her feet began to carry her towards Hagrid's. She was compelled to run faster, something told her that she needed to be there quickly, so she ran as fast as she could. When she was about 10 feet from Hagrid's door, she triped again and fell. She groaned softly, wondering what she could have triped over. When Jamie went to stand up, she crumpled to the ground again, this time noticeing a sharp pain her right leg. She sat up and tried to look, but couldn't see anything, so she felt. She started at her knee and went down. Right when she got to her ankle, she all but screamed from the sharp pain that shot through her leg. "Shit..." she mumbled, figureing that she had broken her ankle. "Perfect." Jamie stood carefully and hobbled the short distance to Hagrid's door. Before she could raise her hand to knock, the door swung open and Jamie was grabed and pulled inside.

Jamie gasped and cried out as she felt herself land in one of Hagrid's big wooden chairs. She looked around, trying desperately to push the darkness away from her vision. "Who... Who's there?" she cried. No answer. Jamie's heart was pounding, she knew something wasn't right. She tried to call out again, but still no answer. Jamie gulped and she felt the darkness pressing in on her. "Who are you... what do you want?" She said again.

"You know perfectly well... what I want." said a cold voice that ran a chill down her spine, the only voice that ever could. He stepped a little closer but remained in the darkness. Jamie could feel him walk around the side of her and then behind her. Her stomach clenched and she began to shiver with fear. Her mouth went dry and her voice was lost. Her heart was pounding. The man sneered in the darkness as he stoped behind her. He stood there for a moment in total silence, listening to her ragged breathing. "I'm sure by now..." he said softly, coldly. "That you know who I am. You have every reason to be terrified. For tonight is the night that I make sure you never disobey me again..."

Jamie whimpered softly and somehow found her voice. "Father... N-no... please... L-let me go!"

"You are not bound. You are free to stand, it is your fear of me which keeps you down." he said coldly, sneering in the darkness.

Jamie whimpered and tried to move but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot. "Please... don't hurt me..." she whimpered.

Lucius snickered and placed a hand ontop of his daughter's head. Then he slowly moved it down the left side of her face, her shoulder, her upper arm, her forearm. She shivered and tried to pull away but his grip tightened around her wrist and she yelped in pain. "Shhh..." he whispered softly in her ear. "Everything will be just fine. It'll all be over before you know it..." Lucius snickered again, a laugh that sent another chill down his daughter's spine.

"Wh-what... are you doing... let me go! Please! Don't hurt me!" She whimpered, trying to pull away again.

Lucius growled and tightened his grip on his daughter's wrist, making her freeze and cry out again. "I'm not going to do anything, my dear daughter..." he whispered. "The Dark Lord is the one who plants his mark, not I." His laughter was drowned out by Jamie's scream. Suddenly the whole place was lit and across the room stood Voldemort with his wand at the ready. He advanced on the girl.

Jamie screamed again and with the sudden understanding of what was happening, she began to struggle against her father's grip with every ounce of strength she had. "No! No! Stop this! Let me go! Get away from me! Please!"

Lucius growled and grabed a handfull of her hair, pulling her head up and making her freeze from the pain. "Jamie, I swear by the Dark Lord's power that if you don't hold still I'll do much worse than brand you!"

Jamie screamed again and after the initial shock of pain wore off, she began to fight again. "No! I won't let you mark me! I don't care what you do! I'm not one of you! I won't accept his mark! Let me go!"

Voldemort smirked and he was mere inches from the girl. He pointed his wand at her, "Crucio!" He hissed. He watched as the girl began to scream and twitch from the pain of the curse and after a few moments, he lifted it. He watched her sink back into the chair and tremble. "That should have killed some of the fight in her, Lucius." he said in his cold, high pitched voice.

Lucius nodded and grabed ahold of his daughter, pulling out her left arm. He pulled back the sleeve of her robes to reveal her bare flesh.

Jamie whimpered and pulled as hard as she could to get her arm away from them. "No..." she whimpered. "You can't... I'm not one of you!" Tears stained her face as she resisted.

Lucius growled and grabed her by the front of her robes, picked her up and threw her to the floor. He then jumped ontop of her and held her down. "This is why I'm doing this! You've become to independent and must be taken care of! You belong to me and you will stay that way forever! Filthy blood traitor!" He yelled as the back of his hand cracked against her cheek.

Voldemort calmly strolled over to where Lucius had his daughter pinned to the floor. He leaned down and placed the tip of his want to her exposed left forearm. He mumbled a few words and his eyes flashed red as the outline of the Dark Mark began to burn itself into Jamie's skin. Both Voldemort and Lucius ignored her screams and Lucius easily held her still. After a minute, the process was complete. The Dark Mark was successfully burned into Jamie's left forearm and forever attatched to her soul. Voldemort stood and Jamie's screams had subsidded into soft crying. He grinned like a mad man as he backed away, towards the door. "I leave you to finnish with your end of this. And don't forget about the giant. Untill next time, Lucius." And Voldemort vanished.

Lucius smirked and nodded, "Yes, My Lord." He then turned his attention back to his daughter, crying like a pitiful child benieth him. "There, now. All you have to do is just listen to me from now on and no one will get hurt. You are permanately branded as mine, now. This mark has the ability to force you to come when you're called and one way or another, your fight against me will be broken. You'll become more like your brother and me every day." His voice was cold and he spoke in a low tone, watching her every twitch.

Jamie whimpered and kept her eyes shut tightly. Her mind was raceing now. Her and Harry had just had their first fight. He had called her a spoiled Malfoy brat and she ran out the door... that was the last thing she remembered clearly. The rest of it was a blur. The running, the falling and the urge to come to Hagrid's. It were as though someone had taken over her body and was steering it while she sat in the passanger seat. And now this... she had been branded. She was now completely in Voldemort and her father's control. And Harry... Harry... what would he do when he found out? What would he say? And what about... Jamie gasped and her eyes flew open. "Hagrid! What did you do with Hagrid?" She cried.

Lucius growled softly and cracked the back of his hand against her cheek again. "Don't you speak to me like that!"

Jamie whimpered and went limp. The mark on her left arm burned and she felt numb. "Y-yessir... I'm sorry, sir..."

Lucius smirked. "That's better. Now, I didn't do anything to that brainless oaf. He'll be prefectly fine, provided you do what you're told."

Jamie whimpered softly again and looked up at her father. His steel grey eyes sent a chill down her spine and she nodded. "Yes, sir..."

"You see, there's already been an improvment in your behavior." He said cooly. He stared down at his daughter. "There's but one thing left to do, Jamie."

"Wh-what, sir?" she asked, trembleing.

"You must get rid of Potter. This little infatuation you've got going with him will end. You will never see him again, do you understand me?"

Jamie whimpered. "B-but... no... please... Father... I love him!"

Lucius cracked his hand against his daughter's other cheek. "I don't care what you think you feel. You will end it! The Dark Lord has his own plan to get the boy, but no daughter of mine is going to be married to a Potter!"

Jamie gasped. How had he found out? She tried to hide it... "B-but... Father... we're not..."

"Don't lie to me!" Lucius hissed, putting his face inches away from Jamie's. "Do you think I'm stupid, Jamie? First of all, Draco has been watching you and he reports everything to me. And your little engagement ring is obvious, to say the least."

Jamie gasped and she tenced up, shutting her eyes again. "I... I can't..." She whispered.

Lucius growled softly. "What was that?"

"I... can't! I can't let him go! I love him, Father! Please don't make me... Please don't make me let him go!"

Lucius growled. "You're pathetic. You're a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy and a pathetic excuse for a witch. You will let him go. The only man you have time for in your life now, is me. Understand?" He hissed the last word and then bit down hard on her neck. Jamie screamed and he could feel her body tence up benieth him. He laughed when he released her. There was a nice bite mark on her neck and he had broken the skin. It was bleeding a little. "We'll see what happens now. I'm sure he'll wonder where that mark came from. If you won't end it, then I'll end it for you by destroying everything you have." Lucius stood and pulled his cloak around him. "Whatever you think you'll do to get away from here, just remember this one thing. You are mine, now." And with that, he vanished.

Jamie lie on the floor of Hagrid's living room, with tears steaming down her face. She had to pull herself together... She had to get back to her dormitory. But she needed to find Hagrid first. Jamie sat up with difficulty and then pulled herself to her feet. "Hagrid?" She called. She hobbled over towards his bedroom. "Hagrid, please answer me if you can hear me!" She pushed the door open to his bedroom and found him sound asleep on his bed. At least he was alive and he seemed to be well, so she left him alone. The next thing she needed to do was get back up to the school. She hobbled out of Hagrid's and towards the front door when it swung open and Harry was standing there.

When the pain in Harry's body had subsided long enough for him to stand, he bolted from the common room, ran down to the end of the hall and stoped. He didn't know where she was... how was he going to find her? Harry stood there and thought for a few moments. He was listening against the silence for any sounds of movement within the castle corridors. He soon became angry with himself for standing too long. He wasn't going to find her by standing here thinking. He had to start somewhere. He took a step down the hall and another hot burst of pain errupted in his scar. Harry began to run. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and stoped again when he reached the third floor. He bent over to chatch his breath. Something was really wrong. "Hang in there, Jamie... I'm comeing..." Harry caught his breath and began to run again, down three more floors to the ground level. He made a turn and ended up just outside the Great Hall. Just to be sure, Harry peaked inside. She wasn't in there. He returned to the Entrance Hall and groaned softly. "Damnit... Jamie where are you?" Harry stared at the doors that would take him out to the grounds. "Of course..."

Harry pulled the doors open and no sooner had he set foot outside than another wave of pain shot through his scar, this time bringing him to his knees. Harry growled at his weakness and forced himself to get up and go. Where he was going, he didn't know. But the pain in his scar told him he was getting closer to Jamie. When he was about half way across the court yard, the pain stoped completely. It was just gone. Harry stumbled forward in surprise. But he didn't have time to wonder, he kept pushing on. Over the top of the hill, he could see Hagrid's and the light was on. Harry hurried towards Hagrid's as fast as he could. When he got to the door, he didn't even knock, he just pulled it right open. "Jamie!" He cried, seeing her there.

Jamie gasped. "Harry!" She threw herself into his arms and clung to him. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry hugged her close and just held her for a moment before he noticed she was standing funny. He glanced down and saw her foot twisted at an odd angle. "Jamie... what happened to your foot...?"

Jamie pulled back and looked away. "I... I fell down the stairs on my way here..."

Harry shook his head. "We need to forget about that and get you to the hospital wing." Harry carefully picked her up and was about to head out when he stoped. "Wait... where's Hagrid?"

"He's sound alseep, Harry..." Jamie said softly.

Harry shruged, turned out the light and shut the door. After a few minutes, they reached the hopital wing and Harry laid Jamie down on a bed. He glanced at his watch, it was 1:15am. This whole ordeal had happened in just over an hour and Harry still didn't understand all of it. He sat down and looked at Jamie. "Jamie... what happened...?"

Jamie sighed and looked away from Harry, tilting her head to the left. She heard Harry gasp and she quickly looked up at him. "What? What's wrong?"

Harry moved a little closer and stared at Jamie's neck. "Jamie... what is going on? Why do you have this... bite mark on your neck...? What's going on?"

Jamie winced a little and pulled away. "Harry... I... I..."

Harry's heart sank. She had been attacked by something. "Jamie... it's ok, you can tell me. Who did this to you...?"

Jamie whimpered softly and didn't look at him. "Harry... I'm so sorry... My... my father was here... and he..."

Harry kelt down on the floor and took Jamie's hands. "Jamie, it's ok. You can tell me anything. Did he hurt you... bad...?"

Jamie gasped when he touched her hands and she jerked away. Her whole body hurt, her wrists were bruised, she had been branded and she was sure there were a couple good sized hand prints on her face. "Harry... I'm sorry..." she whispered, fighting back tears.

Harry was confused and angry. "What are you sorry for? You've got to tell me what happened..." Harry lifted his hand and put it gently to her cheek. He turned her face so she would look at him and he stared into her eyes. "Jamie, whatever happened... it's not your fault and you need to tell me. This can't keep happening and if you don't tell me I can't help it stop..." Harry paused, seeing the handprint on her cheek. "...I know he's abusing you. I can see your fear and I see the pain in your eyes everyday. You have to tell me so I can put a stop to this."

Jamie whimpered softly and closed her eyes. "H-Harry... you're right... every summer since I started going to this school, since I met you and when I was sorted into Gryffindor... the summer after my first year is when it started, and every summer since... and now, he's come to the school. Maybe there was hope before... but it's impossible to stop him now. He... he has me now..." she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "I... I don't understand, what do you mean he has you now?"

Jamie felt her stomach lurch and kink up as she pulled her hands away from Harry. She prepaired to show him her mark. "Harry... I have to ask you something... Will you love me forever? 'Till the day I die, now matter what happens?"

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. "No... much longer than that. Much longer, no matter what."

Jamie tried to smile, but she couldn't. She looked at Harry seriously as she pulled back the left sleeve of her robes, revealing the Dark Mark. "He branded me, tonight."

Harry jumped backwards in shock. "No... No! This... it can't be!"

Jamie quickly covered her arm and turned away. "He wants to destroy us, Harry. This is his way of saying that he owns me, now. All he has to do is call me... and poof. Though I don't know exactly how... He wants to break me... to turn me into another him, another Draco." Jamie looked over at Harry. "I am at his mercy... and there's nothing you can do, Harry."

Harry shook his head and sat down on the bed next to her. "Jamie, look at me." He stared into her eyes for a few moments. There was no fight left in her. The fire she had in her, her will to fight for what was right against all odds was dieing. Her fire... was going out. "Jamie, you can't give up on me. Things may look hopeless, but it's not, you've got to trust me. You can't give up. I will never let you go, do you hear me? I'm going to be by your side for the rest of eternity and nothing will change that. Not your father, not Voldemort, and certainly not a little mark on your arm. I see you... giveing up. That passion you have to fight for what's right, even when you stand alone... that fire you have that has kept you pushing on all your life... I can see it flickering. You can't give up and you can't let your fire burn out..." Harry's voice caught in his throat and he shut his eyes. He tried so hard to push it away, but... he couldn't. When he looked back up at Jamie, he had tears in his eyes. "Jamie, please... don't let go..."

Jamie looked at Harry when he stoped and gasped when she saw tears in his eyes. She had never seen tears in his eyes... not once in the 6 years they had known eachother. She lifted her hand and wiped his tears away. "Oh, Harry..." she whispered. She wraped her arms around him and held him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her just as tightly.

The next morning, Madam Pomfery had healed Jamie's broken ankle, most of her bruises and the bite on her neck. It was a good thing Madam Pomfery didn't ask too many questions. She soon had ushered Jamie and Harry out of the hospital wing and instead of going to the common room or class, Harry lead Jamie up to Dumbledore's office. Harry needed help if he was going to stop Lucius Malfoy's abuse. He just couldn't do it on his own. Against Jamie's protests, Harry pulled her up to his office door after passing through the stone gargoyle. Harry knocked three times and didn't hear an answer. He knocked again and this time heard some rustleing.

Jamie tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Come on, Harry... he's not here... let's go. We shouldn't bother him with this..."

Harry shook his head and held onto Jamie's hand firmly. "No, I'm not going to let that scumbag get away with this anymore. Dumbledore is our only choice. Professor Dumbledore, It's me, Harry! I need to speak with you!" Harry called as he knocked once more. Then, a second later the door opened.

"Katie!" cried Jamie in surprise. "What are you doing up here?"

Katie blinked. "Oh! Hi Harry, Hi Jamie. I was, um... visiting someone... come on in." Katie stepped back and let Jamie and Harry into her grandfather's office. She shut the door behind them and gave the pair of them an odd look. "How come you two aren't in class?"

Harry let go of Jamie and looked at Katie. "We needed to see Dumbledore about something... is he here?"

Katie shook her head and sat down behind his desk. "No, I'm not sure where he went. Maybe he went to use the loo or something... who knows. It is Dumbledore after all."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Who were you visiting then, if he isn't here?"

Katie looked away from Harry. "Oh, well... I came to see him but he isn't here so I decided to wait for him."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You're here to see Derrek, aren't you?" She said softly.

Harry blinked. "Who's Derrek?"

"I am." A tall, thin boy with rather curly hair appeared from behind Dumbledore's desk and came around to shake Harry's hand. "Harry Potter, we meet at last. I'm Derrek Viosso. I'm working at Professor Dumbledore's intern. Learning to take over for him when he retires."

Harry shook the boy's hand and nodded. "Uh... I see."

Derrek smiled. "I'm also dateing Miss Dumbledore, here." he said, gestureing to Katie.

Then it all made sence to Harry. "Ohhh, I get it. That explains alot."

Jamie held out her hand to shake Derrek's hand. "Hello, Derrek, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jamie, Katie's best friend and Harry Potter's fiance."

Derrek shook her hand with a smile. "I see. Congratulations, you two. Dumbledore should be back any time..." Harry started talking to Derrek about what he was doing with Dumbledore and Jamie went over to Katie.

"So, what do you need Dumbledore for?" asked Katie.

Jamie blushed and averted her eyes. "Oh... nothing..."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You can't lie to me, Jamie, and you know that. What's going on, you're upset about something I can tell..."

Jamie rubbed her forarm uncomfortably and leaned in close to Katie. "You... have to swear not to breathe a word of this, ok? You're my best friend and right now Harry is the only other one who knows..."

Katie sat up straight and looked at her friend. This was serious. "Don't worry, girl, I won't say anything... what's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

Jamie gulped and looked at Katie. "Well... my... my father... has been abuseing me for years... and Harry decided enough is enough and he needs Dumbledore's help to make it stop..."

Katie's jaw droped. "Oh my God... I had no idea... that bastard! I'll show him-!"

"No!" Jamie cut in, her voice barely above a whisper. "You can't... I can't let you into this too. It's already too dangerous. I tried to tell Harry to let it be, but he wouldn't back off either. He's sure there's a way to stop him... but you guys don't know him like I do..." Jamie shivered as she remembered the bite he had given her. It made her stomach clench... it almost seemed as thought he had had something else in mind for her, but changed his mind and left. The thought made Jamie queasy. She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Jamie... are you alright?" Katie asked, seeing her friend sway on the spot, threatening to lose her balance. "Jamie!"

Jamie had fallen over against Katie and she fought back tears as she clung to her friend. Harry and Derrek were suddenly right there. Harry gave Katie a look of 'What happened?' and Katie shruged. Suddenly, Jamie busrt into tears. "He was going to rape me!" she cried. "I'm so scared! He was going to rape me and next time he'll kill me! I know he will!" She wailed into Katie's shoulder.

Katie pulled her friend close and patted her back as Harry and Derrek stood there, dumbfounded. Derrek had no clue and Harry was in shock. "Shh... Jamie, it's alright." Katie said softly. "It's going to be okay. We won't let him hurt you. He'll have to fight the Ministry itself if he wants-"

Jamie cut her off by pushing back and ripping back her sleeve to reveal her mark. "Do you think the Ministry can help me, Katie? Look at this! He branded me! He has complete control over me! The Ministry of Magic isn't good enough anymore! All he has to do is call me and poof! I'll be history!" Jamie stoped, whimpered and fell back against her friend, sobbing into her shoulder.

Katie sat there, equally dumbfounded like the rest and just held her friend as she cried. She looked up at Harry. "You're right..." she said. "You do need Dumbledore on this one..."

It was now about 1:30pm, an hour and a half since Harry and Jamie had left Professor Dumbledore's office. He haddn't showed up and just a few minutes ago, Katie had recieved an owl from her grandfather, stateing that he wouldn't be back tonight, that he was in London and would be back in the morning. Harry and Jamie had said good night to Katie and Derrek and had left the office. Now they were walking side by side back towards the Gryffindor Common room. They had missed their morning classes and all they had left was charms and a double potions class before supper and the rest of their night was free.

"Come on, Jamie... perk up." said Harry as they headed for the common room to get their books for charms.

Jamie shook her head and watched her feet as they walked. "I can't Harry..." She said weakly. "I'm so scared..."

Harry put his arm around her shoulders gently, trying to comfort her. "I'm here, Jamie and if he wants you he'll have to go through me. And don't start with that." He said, cutting Jamie off. She was about to say something about her "poofing" again and he wouldn't hear it. "You can't just poof out of Hogwarts, and if he somehow managed to find a way, I'll be right here and I'll be comeing with you. End of story."

Jamie sighed and looked up at him helplessly. "You really are persistant, Harry..." She said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Tragically optomistic... but persistant. Thank you."

Harry stoped walking for a moment and gently planted a kiss onto his fiance's lips. "I love you."

Jamie smiled after kissing him back. "I love you, too." She said and she followed him into the common room.

"Jamie, there's something for you upstairs on your bed." Harry said. "I want you to go get it."

Jamie looked at Harry curiously but went up to dormitory and found the note he had left her the night before. Jamie opened it and read it right there. The note brought tears to her eyes. Happy tears. This note meant that Harry truely would be there no matter what happened. However bad things were, he would be there. She rushed down the stairs and wraped her arms around him, clinging to him with a renewed sence of hope. "Oh, Harry... it's beautiful. I love you so much, and I'm sorry, too!"

Harry held her close and smiled. "Everything is going to be alright, Jamie. Trust me. Now, we've got to head down to charms or we'll be late."

Jamie nodded, grabed her books and headed down to charms with Harry. Ron and Hermione were already there and they had no idea what had happened last night and Jamie prefered to keep it that way, the less people who knew the better.

"Settle down now, everyone!" Pipped Professor Flitwick, standing on his usual stack of books atop his desk. "Now, today we are going to be preforming the Cheer Charm. This charm is used most commonly by wizards who lead very stressful lives or as a pick-me-up when feeling down. Be warned however, the misuse of this charm carries great consequences. Useing this charm too often can cancel out the effects of the charm, or make the user feel worse than he did prior to use. It can also cause dizziness, insomnia, anxiety and frequent vomiting. In small quantaties, however, this charm is perfectly harmless. Copy down the notes I have written on the board here and after you had read them thoughouly you may begin to charm your partner. Off you go!"

The class was silent for the first 15 minutes while everyone copied down the notes and little by little partners were casting "Felicitas" at eachother. As always, Hermione was able to accomplish the task first and Ron was soon giggleing uncontrollably. However, this made his spell casting more effective and after the first couple of tries, Hermione was also giggleing and quite content. She looked much more relaxed that her usual busy body self.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley! 10 points to Gryffindor!" pipped Professor Flitwick before he stumbled off to correct a Hufflepuff boy who was holding is wand backwards.

Jamie watched Professor Flitwick. "How in the world did that kid make it into his 7th year by holding his wand backwards...?" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No idea... maybe he's just trying to be funny...?" But then, the same boy swung his wand to hard and it flew straight out of his hand and right past Flitwick's head, shattering a vase that was sitting in the window. "Oh, my... guess I was wrong..."

Hermione and Ron bursted out laughing and were joined in laughter by many others, some under the infulence of the charm, others were just laughing.

Harry shook his head and aimed his wand at Jamie. "Ready?"

Jamie nodded. "Afirmative!"

Harry grinned and fired, "Felicitas!"

Jamie was suddenly over come by a cooling, mellow sensation, then she started to feel warm all over. It started at her head and ran all the way down her body. She smiled and felt really relaxed and then she felt like all her problems had vanished. She felt happy. She grinned at Harry. "Wow, Harry... I feel so... so good. Here, now it's my turn! Felicitas!"

Harry grinned and was hit with the same sensation. He hugged Jamie and smiled at her. "Wow... I feel like I could pass all my N.E. now!"

Ron and Hermione were still laughing and the whole atmosphere had changed for the better, which was good because they had double potions next. After Charms ended, the four of them headed down to potions, all feeling pretty okay. Once in class, they took their seats at the back of the class and waited for Snape to speak. Snape stood at the front of the classroom with his arms crossed over his chest. "Today, class, we will be brewing a rather difficult potion in preparation for your N.E. . The Forgetfullness Potion." Snape's beady eyes swept across the class, making sure he had everyone's attention. "This potion takes a long time to make so it is nessisary to begin immediately. Copy off the notes I have written on the board and then get to work. You have two hours. Go." Everyone whipped out their notebooks and hurried to copy off the notes. For the first 15 minutes of the class period, the only noise was that of quills scratching against parchment.

After the first hour had passed, Harry, Jamie, Ron and Hermione realized how lucky they had been to have had the Cheer Charm prior to this class. Most of the Gyffindors, in fact, were doing quite well. But the Slytherins, who haddn't had charms before this class, weren't doing so hot. The notes said that the potion was supposed to be a light green by now. Hermione's was a very pale green, Ron's potion was dark green as was Harry's, but Jamie's potion was a light green, the shade of a peridot. When there was 10 minutes left of the class, Snape stood up. "You should be finnished with your potions now." Many of the students, includeing Draco, were still trying to perfect their brew. "Time is up." He said dangerously, and everyone stopped what they were doing, finnished or not. Jamie had finnished her's, and so had Hermione, but Harry's and Ron's weren't quite the shade of golden yellow they needed to be.

Snape walked around the class, sneering at everyone. The only people who had the perfect Forgetfullness Potions were Hermione and Jamie. Everyone was instructed to fill a vial of their potion and bring to to Snape's desk for gradeing. On the way out of the class, Snape called Jamie back. Harry made to follow her, but Snape said, "No, not you, Potter. Get on with you." Jamie shruged and walked back into Snape's classroom. It was now empty except for her and Snape.

"Yes, sir?" she said calmly.

"Come here, Miss Malfoy."

Jamie winced at the sound of her last name and stepped up infront of his desk. "Yes, sir?" she said again. Snape stared at her for a long time and she could swear his eyes darted to her left arm for a split second.

"Are you alright, Miss Malfoy?" he said softly.

Jamie blinked and took a step back. "I... I beg your pardon, sir?"

Snape blinked. "Are you alright?"

Jamie stared at him. "Uh... I'm fine... why do you ask?"

Snape shook his head. "Nevermind. You're dismissed."

"But, sir... why did you-?"

"Miss Malfoy, I excused you. Now, I suggest you leave before I deduct house points."

Jamie swallowed and left the classroom in a hurry. "How strange..." she mumbled to herself. "I wonder if he's ill..." She shook her head and headed down the hall towards the Great Hall for supper. She he turned the corner into a deserted corridor when something grabed her arm. "Ow, Hey! What's the big-!"

A boy with a pale face and short, white blonde hair smirked at her, holding onto her arm. "Talking to yourself again, sis? That's not healthy, you know. People will think you've gone mad."

Jamie glared at her brother and tried to pull her arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Draco, let go!"

Draco stared at her and refused to release her. "That's not a nice way to say hello to me, you know. You should show more respect for me!"

Jamie grunted, trying harder to pull her arm away from him now. "Draco, I don't have time for this... and you're not worth my respect! Now let me go! You're hurting me!"

Draco growled and siezed both her arms, whipping her around and pushing her up against the wall. "Filthy blood traitor! How dare you talk to me like that!" He spat, putting his face close to hers.

Jamie gasped and struggled against him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried angrily. "I should have called you 'Filthy Bastard' instead!"

Draco growled loudly and used all his weight to pin his sister against the wall. "How dare you!" he hissed. "I'm not stupid you know, I know all about your secret engagement to Potter and everything I know, Father knows. How do you think he'll react when he finds out you called me such a dirty name, sis, huh?"

Jamie groaned and struggled hard against him. She even tried to lift her knee to catch him in the balls so he would let her go, but he was too close. She couldn't get a good shot, let alone lift her leg far enough away from the wall to do it. "Damnit, Draco, let me go! You're just as pathetic as he is! Beating up on me all these years. If you really hated me, why didn't you just kill me!"

Draco whipped out his wand and in the blink of an eye he had it pressed against her temple. "Don't you dare insult Father. He's a great man and he's doing great things. Do you want to die? Because I can arrange that!"

Jamie grunted again, not scared of her brother in the least. "You can't kill me, Draco." She growled. "We both know that! Now get off of me!" Draco growled and put his face even closer to her's, so close their noses touched. Jamie gasped and stared into her brother's cold steel eyes. He had never been this close to her face before. "Draco... what are you doing...?"

Draco blinked and growled. "I can see why Father branded you. You are way out of control."

Jamie gasped again. "You... how did you know...?"

Draco laughed softly, not backing away from her face. "Father tells me everything. He trusts me more than ever now. But don't worry, soon you'll work your way to his good side." Draco droped one of his hands to Jamie's left wrist and brought it up above her head. He squeezed her wrist and laughed as she squirmed from the pain.

"Ow!" She cried out. "No! Stop it! Let me go! That hurts, damnit!"

Draco laughed again. "I know. But all that is about to change. Soon, you'll feel really, really good..." Draco then planted his lips firmly against hers.

Jamie cried out from surprise, then in discust. In a sudden rush of fury, she some how gathered the strength to push him back, hard. "Draco! What the Hell?" She cried. Jamie stood there in shock for a moment, stareing at him.

Draco smirked and slowly walked back towards her. "Good shove, sis. But I'll bet that I can shove twice as hard." As he approached her, he reached out for her. Jamie gasped and took off down the hall, but Draco was right on her tail. He aimed his want at her. "Immobulous!"

Jamie crashed to the ground, hard, trying to dodge the spell. She was successful but her victory was short lived. Within seconds, Draco was right over her. He grabed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall again, this time pointing his wand to her throat.

"You want me to make you feel good, sis? Huh?" He breathed heavily, pressing himself against her.

Jamie groaned and her stomach clenched. Physically, she had never been this close to her brother. It was making her feel sick. "You sick mother fucker..." She breathed.

Draco clicked his tongue at her. "Ah, now that's not a nice thing to say. What would Father do if he heard you talk like that, hmm?"

Jamie grunted, trying hard to get away from him. "He'd beat the hell out of me and you'd be right there, watching, wouldn't you?"

Draco smirked and shook his head. "Maybe we should ask him? Come on, I'll take you right to him. Let's pay our father a visit, shall we?" Draco grabed his sister's left arm, pressed his wand tip to her mark and they vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for dinner to start. Harry kept looking around nervously for Jamie. He haddn't seen her since Snape had called her back to his desk at the end of potions, and Dumbledore's chair at the staff table was empty. Harry checked his watch. "That was 15 minutes ago... surely Snape didn't hold her back that long?"

Ron shruged. "He probably wanted to accuse her of cheating off of Hermione. I wish they'd hurry up, I'm starving-Ah! Yes!" The food had just appeared on the tables and Ron immediately began to shovel some mashed potatoes into his face before they even got onto his plate.

Hermione stared at him. "Really mature, Ron... You should slow down, you're going to choke!"

Ron laughed with his mouth full, and sure enough he started coughing. After he cleared his throat he shruged and started eating again, this time, slowing down a little. But Harry wasn't paying attention, he was worried about Jamie and a bad feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry. Harry!"

"What? What?" Harry focused and turned to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Eat, Harry. Stop spaceing out."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry... I'm worried about Jamie. Where is she?"

Ron took a big bite of chicken and stared at Harry. "What 'chu worried for? She's probably in the bathroom or something... You alright Harry? You seem kinda tence since last night."

"Uh-huh..." Harry wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, guys... excuse me." Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Something wasn't right. Jamie wouldn't have just not showed up for dinner. What was taking so long? Harry decided to go towards the Potions class room, in case she got hung up there. There was no one in the halls, everyone was at dinner. Harry chewed on his lip as he walked. Before he knew what happened, Harry was on the floor. "What the...?" He pushed himself up and looked around for what he had tripped over. Behind him, against the wall, was Jamie's book bag. Harry gasped and his heart sank. "No..." He grabed her bag and held onto it. He quickly got up and looked around the corridor as he started to panic. "Jamie!" He called. "Jamie where are you?" Harry's heart was raceing. "No... no, no, no! Damnit!" Harry raced back to the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione had been joined by Katie. All three of them turned to look at Harry.

"Harry? Where'd you come-" Katie started.

"She's gone. Jamie's gone. I found her bag on the floor in the hallway by the potions class." All three of them stared at him and he couldn't understand why they weren't upset as he was. "Didn't you guys hear me? She's-"

"Harry, we heard you!" Hermione hissed. "Lower your voice, people are stareing..."

Harry growled softly. "Let them stare! She's in trouble and we have to- AH!" He cried out, droping Jamie's bag and his hands flew to his forehead. He groaned and droped to his knees as images of Jamie being tortured flashed through his mind. A few people were stareing and he had caught the attention of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They both headed towards him as Snape told everyone to mind their own buisness and to chalk it off as "Potter being Potter". Harry was internally greatfull. The less attention he got now, the better. After ensureing that everyone in the Great Hall remained calm and finnished their dinner and then went to their respective dormitories, McGonagall and Snape took Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katie up to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione, Ron and Katie sat while Harry angrily paced the floor. Snape and McGonagall weren't listening to him and the more time they wasted here, the less chance she had to survive. "Why won't you listen to me?" He snapped. "Lucius has Jamie and Voldemort is prepairing his strike against us! He's ready and as soon as they're done with Jamie, as soon as they've used her for what they need, they'll... We're all in danger. No where is safe anymore."

Katie bit her lip. "Is this like... what you're seeing when you saw Mr. Weasley attacked? And when you saw Sirius in danger two years ago?"

Harry nodded in frustration. "Yes! It's exactly like it! We have to go or it'll be too late for her!"

Snape stared at Harry. "Potter, I do believe that two years ago I attempted to teach you Occlumency. Apparently it's done no good. Did it not occur to you that the Dark Lord is projecting these images into your head on purpose? Just as he did with Black? Need I remind you the mess that followed?"

Harry turned and glared at Snape. "Why you heartless... So what? What if it is fake? Do you expect me to just sit here and wait to find out? Where did she go then? She's not at Hogwarts! The marauder's map never lies!" Harry cried as he threw the map onto Dumbledore's desk right under Snape's nose. "She's not there! Anywhere! Look for yourself!"

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and then to Snape. "What-?"

Snape shook his head. "There's no time to explain, Minerva." Snape's beady eyes scanned the map. "Indeed you are correct for once, Potter. She's not here. But that beggs the question of how she left."

Harry growled in frustration. Every moment they spent standing here was another moment shaved off of Jamie's life span. He didn't even have the time or the energy to focus on why Snape suddenly seemed genuinely concerned. After a few minutes of have different portraits checking different areas for any sign of movement from Voldemort that had caught the attention of the Ministry of Magic or anyone else, Snape and McGonagall decided there was merit to what Harry was saying. Voldemort was indeed on the move. Several cities had just been ransacked, the death toll was riseing quicker than they had ever seen, and word was that the entire Malfoy family was in on it.

"Potter, we will assemble the Order and anyone else willing to help to do what we can." said Professor McGonagall. "The Aurors are already hot on his trail, and we need protection here at the school as does Hogsmead village. That's where the Order comes in. Now, Potter, since you and your friends are seventeen, I cannot stop you from fighting, but I ask that you stay here and help us and let the Aurors find Miss Malfoy. If you wind up in You-Know-Who's grasp, it'll be over."

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. He had his own plan, anyway. "Come on, guys." he said to Hermione, Ron and Katie. And they hurried out of Dumbledore's office. The atmousphere in the school had dramatically changed. There was a storm coming, the final clash of Good versus Evil.

"Harry, what are you planning?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry whipped around and looked at them. "We're going to call on Dumbledore's Army one last time. We'll need their help to rescue Jamie before it's too late."

Jamie crashed to the floor and was met with a cloud of dust. She coughed and sputtered, slightly stunned from her fall and by the sudden change in her scenery. It only took a moment for the dust to settle and she was able to look around. She lifted her head and glanced around. It was dark and she couldn't see much. She coughed again and pushed herself up with her hands but she was forced to stay on the floor on her stomach by something she couldn't see. She coughed again. "Who's there?"

Draco laughed. "Who the Hell else would it be? We're the only ones here, sis." He said coldly. He was standing with his foot on her back between her shoulder blades, holding her to the floor.

Jamie grunted. "Ugh, let me up! I can't breathe!"

Draco scoffed. "To bad. I can't let you see too much. Those are my orders. _Your_ orders are to follow _my_ orders. You got that?"

Jamie coughed again and shut her eyes. She was quiet, listening hard for any sounds that would hint at where her brother had taken her. She couldn't hear anything but her heart pounding in her chest. Given the circumstances, Jamie was pretty calm. Her sudden impact on the floor had shaken her previous feelings of discust away. She was now mostly concerned with where she was and why Draco had brought her here. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. Draco was pushing harder on her back. "Ow!" She cried. "Damnit, Draco, I heard you!"

Draco growled softly but didn't move. "You'd do best to answer me right away." He paused and then laughed.

Jamie grunted. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Oh, just that this situation seems rather becoming of you, sis. You're on the floor, under my foot. This is how all blood traitors should be. Face down on the floor infront of their superiors!"

Jamie laughed and took advantage of the lesser amount of pressure on her back. She rolled quickly, grabed Draco's leg, droped him and used his wieght to pull herself onto her feet. "Ha! I hope you don't mean yourself!"

Draco cried out in surprise and growled as he quickly jumped back up to his feet. "Why you insolent little- Oh, hello, Mother."

Jamie gasped and whipped around. In the door way of the dark, dusty little room she was in, stood her mother. Narcissa Malfoy. Jamie never saw much of her mother. Narcissa had always favored Draco over her as did her father, and it was through her mother that Jamie was related to Sirius. Narcissa was a beautiful woman with the trademark long white blonde hair, pointed face and grey eyes. Jamie had no prior reason to fear her mother, but under these circumstances, Jamie felt a little nervous. "Mother..."

Narcissa stepped a little closer to her children and looked from one to the other with an expressionless face, but Jamie thought she caught a glimps of surprise. "Draco, what's with all the noise? Do you not remember your father saying to keep it down up here? He's doing very important things and you've disrupted him." Her voice was cool, yet had a dash of anger.

Draco looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother. I do remember what Father said, but the noise wasn't my fault. Jamie attacked me and I fell to the floor."

Jamie's jaw droped. She stared at her brother. "Draco, you liar! That's not what happened! You thew me to the ground first-"

Narcissa shifted her sharp gaze to her daughter. "Is your name Draco, Jamie?" she asked softly.

Jamie bit her lip and shook her head. "No... but-"

"Then be quiet."

Jamie stared at her mother but said nothing.

Narcissa turned back to Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco, but it doesn't matter what happened. The fact is that _you_ disrupted your father. Kindly be quiet up here, lest you rouse his anger. You don't want to know what that's like. What it's _really_ like..." Narcissa's voice trailed off and with another glance at her children, she dissappeared out the door, closing it silently behind her.

Jamie stared for a moment before rounding on Draco. "You told me we were the only ones here." She growled. "And then you tell her that I attacked _you_?" Jamie watched as Draco shruged off her words and turned his back to her. His demeanor had changed slightly. "Don't turn your back to me when I'm talking to you!" But he kept his back to her and said nothing. Jamie growled and resisted the urge to walk up behind him. Instead she looked around the room. "Fine then..." she said, as she slowly inched towards the door. "I don't want to be here anyway." Jamie reached for the door nob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sis." Draco said with his back still turned. "Father, Mother and several of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters are down stairs. Mother was right, they wouldn't want to be disturbed... I said don't do that!" He yelled, whipping around to face her. He aimed his wand and fired _Redcuto_ at her, knocking her backwards away from the door. Then he advanced on her. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" He growled, standing above her, his wand pointed at her chest.

Jamie gasped and cried out as she slammed into the wall and slid down, now sitting on the floor. She looked up at her brother and reached for her wand. "Oh, no..." She searched her pockets but couldn't find it. "My wand... What did you do with my wand?" She yelled.

Draco growled and pushed his wand tip against her neck and made her stand up. "You don't need it." He hissed.

Jamie stood and kept her back to the wall at wand point. She swallowed and glared at her brother. "Damnit, Draco. I want my wand and I want you to tell me what the Hell you brought me here for!" Jamie was starting to panic. She felt like she had been tossed into the middle of a horror novel.

Draco glared at his sister. "Just... Just shut up." he said softly as he turned away from her. "If you want to run downstairs, fine. Go right on ahead. You'll be killed without a second thought." His voice trembled slightly.

Jamie stared at her brother and stood there, confused. Only a moment ago he had her face down on the floor, then at wand point, now he was turning his back to her again. Then it dawned on her. He was scared. Jamie stood where she was. "What are you afraid of, Draco?" she asked.

Draco growled softly. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Jamie shook her head. "That's a lie. Not more than a half hour ago you said we were going to 'pay Father a visit'. Now you're..." Jamie paused and stared at the back of her brother's head. "He... he doesn't know that I'm here." She said, dumbfounded. She could see her brother twitch at her words. "It's true! He doesn't even know that I'm here! What the Hell did you bring me here for then?"

Draco stood still for a moment, as though he were going to explain everything, but then decided not to. "I don't have to tell you anything, Jamie. Now sit down and be quiet like a good girl and everything will come together soon."

Jamie growled and walked towards him. "I'm not your captive, Draco. I don't have to do what you say."

"Stay back, Jamie. I'm warning you."

Jamie growled and dismissed his warning. "If you're not going to tell me where I am, then I'll just have to find out myself!"

Draco growled, whipped around and before she knew what was happening, he had his sister pinned to the wall by her throat, his wand pressed to her temple. "Jamie, I told you to sit down and be a good girl, but you refused to listen and since Father doesn't know you're here yet I can't do anything." Jamie gasped and choked. She struggled against his grip untill she felt his wand tip against her temple. She stared into his eyes, breathing slowly. "You want to know what's going on? Fine! I'll tell you! Right at this moment Father is helping the Dark Lord to organize an attack on the muggle Prime Minister. Half of the Death Eaters are on their way to London as we speak. After they've finnished there, most of them will procede to the Ministry of Magic and await further instructions. Meanwhile, the rest of us are going to take Hogwarts."

He felt Jamie tence up in his grasp and he smirked. "The Dark Lord and Father have organized another break in at Hogwarts. The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement is still in working order and since no one other than me at the school knew about it, it hasn't been destroyed. We will slip into the school and take it by whatever means nessisary, prepaired to kill everyone. The Dark Lord will finnaly be closer to Potter than he's ever been, and this, my darling sister, is where you come in. You're going to lead us right to him."

Jamie gasped and tears filled her eyes. "No..." she whimpered. "I... I won't!"

Draco laughed. "You don't have a choice dear sister. Now, this is the last time I'll tell you. Be a good girl and sit _down_!" Draco grabed her by the front of her robes and threw her onto the bed in the corner of the room.

Jamie hit the bed and bounced slightly. She coughed as more dust got kicked into the air. She groaned softly and sat up in time to watch her brother dissapear through the door. He shut it behind him and she could hear his foot steps fade away. She waited for a moment and when she was sure he was gone, she got up and started really looking around the room. Jamie didn't know where she was or even what time it was. It can't have been that much later since she had been taken from Hogwarts, but the room was so dark it was hard to tell. She began wandering around the room, careful to step lightly so no one would hear. She pulled open desk drawrs and wardrobe doors and looked under the bed. In part, Jamie was searching for her wand. The other part of her was trying to find anything, anything at all that would hint at where she was, but to no avail.

"Draco must have it." She mumbled to herself, brushing dust off her robes. "That slimey git..." She shivered remembering his body pressed up against her's. "What am I supposed to do now?" she groaned, walking over to the door and gently pressing her ear to it. All she could hear on the other side was silence. Then suddenly she heard foot steps approaching the door. Jamie hesitated to back away, but stayed where she was when she heard the foot steps stop. Then a second set of foot steps came towards the door, and they, too, stoped. Jamie pressed her ear hard to the door, listening hard.

"Draco, stop! Where are you going?" hissed the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"No where, sir." came the voice of Draco.

"Don't _lie_ to me!" Lucius hissed again. There was a soft shuffleing sound and Jamie could have sworn she heard her brother gasp. "What are you hideing, Draco? Don't test me. Now is not the time."

"I'm hideing nothing, Father. Honest." Draco's voice shook slightly. There was a loud thump, followed by a few tence moments of silence. Jamie's heart was pounding. Then another loud thump. It sounded as though Draco had been thrown a few feet and he landed just outside the door. There was a soft shuffleing as Draco apparently stood.

"You did _what_?" roared Lucius. "You imbecile! Do you realize the concequences of what you've done?" Foot steps, getting closer to the door. Jamie no longer had to stand so close, she backed away and could hear perfectly clear.

"Father, please! I didn't know!" cried Draco.

"You blundering fool! You have jerpaordized this whole operation! We are not ready for her to be here yet! Now, because of you, we have to hurry and this operation is very delicate. Because of you, the Aurors are hot on our tail and we have no choice but to move! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry, Father!" cried Draco again, his voice trembleing.

Then Lucius' voice got dangerously low. "Not half as sorry sorry as you _will_ be... Crucio!"

Draco screamed and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Jamie shut her eyes tightly and put her hands over her ears. She didn't have to see to know what was happening. In her mind's eye, Draco lie on the floor, twitching and screaming in pain. When Jamie could take it no longer, she did something she never thought she would do. She jumped up, flew towards the door, threw it open and fell to the floor next to her brother. "Father, stop it! Please!" she cried, tears staining her face.

The sudden presence of his daughter caught Lucius off guard and the spell ended. Draco lie on the floor, sobbing at his feet with his blood-traitor sister cradleing him in her arms. Lucius stared at the scene before him for a moment before regaining his composure. He thrust his wand back into his cane and grabed his daughter by the back of her robes, pulling her to her feet. He then threw her up against the wall and growled as he stepped closer to her. "You filthy bitch." she spat in a dangerously low voice. "What could you possibly hope to gain by something like that?" He growled, putting his face mere inches away from her's. He bore down into her eyes with his icey stare. Jamie whimpered but said nothing.

Lucius growled, grabed the front of her robed and shook her hard. "Huh? What did you think you were going to get? That because you 'came to the rescue' that Draco would turn against me and be on your side? That he wouldn't hurt you anymore? Or maybe that I would see the error of my ways and not hurt you anymore, either?" Lucius paused for a moment, his temper boiling.

Jamie shook her head as she stared up at him, trembleing in his hands. "N-no, sir... Please... I didn't mean to...!"

"Silence!" He spat. He smirked as he felt his daughter go limp in his hands. "That's a good girl... now, because of your brother's serious blunder, we have to move. The Aurors are hot on our tail and we can't have them finding you, yet, can we?" Lucius droped the girl and he turned to his son who was still on the floor, whimpering. Lucius growled in discust. "Draco, get up. You're fine." Draco groaned, but stood and brushed himself off. Lucius smirked. "Good, now don't let her out of your sight. We'll be leaving shortly and by God Draco you better not fuck up again."

Draco stiffened and looked up at his father. "Yes, sir." He grabed ahold of Jamie's arm and yanked her closer to him. As their father walked back down the hall.

"Oh, and one more thing, Draco," he said turning around. "We need her _intact_ for our operation to succeed. _Don't _go fucking that up. Is that clear?"

Draco looked slightly dissapointed but nodded. "Crystal, sir."

Lucius smirked and dissappeared at the end of the hall.

Jamie grunted and pulled away from her brother. "You keep your hands off me, you hear?" she said backing away, shaking slightly.

Draco smirked and pushed her into the room they had been in previously. "Not to worry, sis." he said cooly. "Now, we had better get ready to leave, haddn't we?" He began digging around and packing a few things into a shoulder bag.

Jamie did her best to stay at least arms length away from him. She watched him hurry around the room in discust. It was as though the whole ordeal with their father had not meant a thing to him. He recovered fairly quickly from the Cruciatus Curse and didn't seem fussed by it at all. Jamie stoped watching him and stared at the floor, losing herself in thought. Why had she run to his aid? Could it be that she felt sympathy for him? Could she really have thought that he would turn against their father and favor her?

Jamie shook her head. No. It wasn't either of those things. She had run to his aid not for his sake, but for her own. She just couldn't handle the screaming... she couldn't bear to hear it anymore. _I could care less if Draco was being tortured somewhere out of ear shot. It's not as though he doesn't deserve it._ She thought bitterly. Then another thought crossed her mind. _No... that's not entirely true. Can I really say for certain that I wouldn't come running if he really were being tortured somewhere else? _Jamie shook her head again and looked up. Draco was standing in the door way, stareing at her. She shivered. "Er... can I help you?" She asked bitterly.

Draco smirked. "Come on, sis. It's time to go."

Jamie hung her head and slowly followed her brother out of the room and down the hall. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know, sis, it's really too bad Father wants you _intact_. I was looking forward to being your first." Draco said, laughing softly to himself.

Jamie shuddered and did not look up at him. She walked a little slower behind him. Several minutes later when the whole Malfoy family and Lord Voldemort were out of the tiny little shack, which Jamie saw was in the middle of no where, Voldemort lit it on fire. Jamie had just enough time to glance up at the roaring fire against the orange sky as the sun dissappeared beyond the horizon as the group dissappeared to begin their assult on the Wizarding World, dragging Jamie Malfoy along with them.

It was now seven o'clock, two hours after Jamie Malfoy had been kidnapped from Hogwarts. Harry had decided to call upon Dumbledore's Army to help find her as the Order of the Phoenix helped defend Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmead. Harry stood infront of the only people he could depend on now. He looked around at all of them and couldn't help but smile. He had summoned them useing the enchanted galleons Hermione had created two years ago, and now they stood in the Room of Requirement. "Thank you all so much for comeing on such short notice and for being there when we need you the most." he said, looking around recognizing most of the faces. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavander Brown, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Lee Jordan and of course Hermione, Ron and Katie.

Ginny looked up at Harry and gave him a look that everyone else was giveing him. "What's going on, Harry?" she asked and everyone else nodded murmuring the same thing.

Harry exhaled deeply, his smile fadeing as he looked at everyone. "Jamie Malfoy has been kidnapped from Hogwarts and Voldemort is on the move. The death toll is riseing rapidly and entire towns are being demolished as we speak. The Order of the Phoenix has been called to aid the Aurors. While they protect Hogwarts and Hogsmead, I decided to call together Dumbledore's Army. Jamie is in danger and we need to save her and stop Voldemort once and for all. Are you with me?" Harry looked around and everyone's demeanor had changed. They were murmuring and durring his speach, a few people had gasped outloud.

Katie, Hermione and Ron didn't hesitate. All three of the stood and walked over to Harry. Katie put her hand out infront of her. "I'm in."

Hermione and Ron followed suit, putting their hands ontop of Katie's. They spoke in unison, "I'm in."

Harry looked down at his three closest friends and smiled weakly. He then looked up at everyone else. Luna, Ginny and Neville all stood and put their hands in with an enthusiastic, "I'm in." Then the rest of the Dumbledore's Army followed suit.

Harry grinned. "Thank you, my friends. Now, I'm not sure where she is at the moment, but it can be said for certain that she is with Voldemort. Why he needs her, I have no idea. Does anyone have any ideas?" Harry's question was answered by uncertain silence. He looked around anxiously. "Anyone...?"

Luna looked up at Harry and stared for a moment. "When did she dissappear, Harry? Who was she with?"

Harry thought for a moment as he looked at Luna. "We had just finnished our Potions lesson. Snape asked her to stay a moment and that's the last I saw of her. I didn't realize she was missing untill she didn't come to dinner... and then- AH!" Harry hissed in pain. His hands flew to his forhead and he droped to his knees. He was suddenly unaware of anything around him. He felt as though he was being squeezed in by all sides, compressed into a tiny cube and everything went black.

Harry opened his eyes but he couldn't feel his body. He blinked several times but all he could see was white. Then shadows began to appear infront of him. Harry tried to move closer, but he felt as though he were stuck in jello. He couldn't move. He squinted and the shadows became more and more clear. A tall, skinny figure. Cloaked, no hood, no hair. A shorter, smaller figure. Cloaked, no hood, long flowing hair. And several more taller figures all cloaked and all hooded. Then it began to grow darker untill the only light showing was between the figures. They seemed to all be standing there, motionless, in a circle. Harry squinted harder and he could see the smaller figure seemed to be standing in an odd way. One of the taller hooded figures seemed to be holding the smaller one from behind. But that's all he could see. The pain in his head was burning far too much for him to be able to see anything else and his vision went black.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, shaking him hard.

Harry hissed in pain and he snapped back to reality. Hermione was shaking him and his whole body felt numb. He groaned and he opened his eyes. He saw Hermione's horror sticken face looking down at him. "Ung... Hermione...?"

Hermione groaned and stoped shaking him. "H-Harry? Oh my God, are you alright?"

Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. "No..." he tried pushing himself up into a sitting position and with some help from Hermione and Ron he was able to keep his balance.

"What happened, mate?" asked Ron, worriedly.

Harry opened his eyes again to see all of Dumbledore's Army around him. "I saw... shadows... figures... I think is was Voldemort...and Jamie... and I don't know who else. Death Eaters maybe..."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry. "Where were they? What were they doing?"

Harry shook his head and rubbed his scar. It was tender and it felt red hot against his freezeing cold hands. "I don't know. All I could see where shadows... The most pointless vision I've ever had, except for one thing..."

Ron, Katie, Hermione and the others all looked at him. "What?" said Katie.

Harry looked up at them. "Jamie's alive." He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. If the pain in his scar haddn't hurt so much, maybe he would have been able to see more clearly.

Several minutes later, after Harry had regained his strength and the shock had worn off, Harry decided it was best if the group went outside. What he based this on, not even he knew. But it was a feeling and that was all he had to go on. He lead the group onto the grouds, careful to avoid any unwanted attention. Under cover of night, Dumbledore's Army slipped into the Forbbiden Forest. Neville and Hermione had to practically drag Ron in, and after they had got him calmed down, the night was still. The group stood not too far from the clearing they had resued Jamie, Harry and Sirius from last time.

The group stood with their wands out and lit. They all scanned the area in silence. Harry peered into the clearing deep in thought. He could hear a few members of the group whispering a few words here and there but not much conversation. Suddenly, Harry's heart gave a jolt. He remembered Sirius. Unless the Order somehow knew that he had not died two years ago, the chances that he knew about Jamie's dissapearance were slim.

Harry turned and whispered to Ron. "I'm going to go check over there, I'll be right back... don't lose sight of me, okay?"

Ron whimpered softly and nodded, looking as though he were going to be sick. "Okay..."

Harry nodded and slowly stepped towards the clearing. Not ten seconds later, there was rustleing to Harry's right. He quickly pointed his wand, turning his back to the clearing. "Who's there?" He hissed. Harry took a step closer and a low growl came from the bushes. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. Suddenly Harry was joined by Ron, Hermione and Katie, all pointing their wands in the same direction as Harry. Harry blinked and swore he saw the shape of a big, black dog before a tall, slender man pushed his way out of the bushes.

"Sirius!" cried Harry, a little louder than he had meant to. They were now joined by the rest of the D.A. who gaped up at the man. Most of them were unaware that Sirius Black was not the murderer that the Ministry claimed him to be. Harry hurried infront of his godfather. "Everyone, listen! Before you start throwing jinxes, this man is a friend! Just hear me out!" He added, seeing a few people try to inturrupt him. "This man is Sirius Black, but he is not the murderer that the Ministry would have you believe! He is a good man and never was nor never will be a part of Voldemort's followers. He was my father's best friend, he is my god father and he is Jamie's cousin." By the time he finnished speaking, everyone looked alot less tence. Harry smiled at them and then turned to his godfather.

Sirius looked at Harry and frowned. "Thank you, Harry, but there isn't much time for happiness... I'm not going to ask what you and all these students are doing out here, but what's going on? Everything about this land has been spooked... and it feels to me as if the final battle is drawing to close to fast."

Harry looked up at Sirius and explained everything.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled heavily. "So that's what you're doing out here..."

Harry nodded. "And we don't know where she is, or what Voldemort is doing... we just know that she's alive and Voldemort is on the move."

Sirius exhaled again and looked up, though he could see nothing but trees. "Heaven help us..."

Harry followed Sirius' gaze and then looked around at all the anxious faces of the D.A.. "I hate to seem pessimistic, Sirius, but I think we're beyond Heaven's help at this point... I just wish I knew where she was!" Harry finnished in a soft growl as he burried his face in his hands. He willed himself to be able to see inside Voldemort's head. If it worked when Voldemort wanted it, why couldn't it work when Harry wanted it? Harry droped to his knees and concentrated. "Come on you bastard..." he mumbled to himself, unaware of the odd stares he was recieveing from the people around him. "Show me... show me... let me see where you are..."

Harry grunted in pain as pictures began to flash through his mind. Visions of a city he recognized as London, but in a building he didn't know. The pictures were blurry, as if someone had taken them while in motion, and they moved quickly through his mind, like a slide show. Death Eaters swarmed the building, leaveing several dead in their wake. Then Harry saw an office, quiet one moment, then suddenly filled with Death Eaters and a man who was held and wand point. The pictures faded and high pitched laughter rang in his ears. Harry felt his scar burning and he fought the urge to scream.

_"My Lord, they've taken the muggle Prime Minister. He's being held captive as we speak."_

_"Excellent, the plan moves forward as expected. Have a few stay behind and hold him while the rest of you go to the Ministry and wait for my intructions. As soon as we secure Hogwarts, the Ministry is our's. Keep an eye open for the Aurors."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Now, my dear, it is your turn. You're going to lead me to your precious Potter, but don't worry, you'll be reunited in the afterlife."_

_"No! Please! Let me go!"_

_"Silence! Draco! Take her and lead your family into Hogwarts. The rest of us will stay and be waiting outside."_

_"Yes, my Lord. Come along, Jamie."_

"Jamie! No!"

"Harry, what is it? Harry! Harry snap out of it!"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He was suddenly aware that he was drenched in a cold sweat and Sirius was on the ground next to him, shaking him. He looked up into his god father's eyes and groaned again, the pain in his scar starting to go away. "Ungh... He's... He's happy. Things are working for him better than he expected... they've taken the muggle Prime Minister and are on their way to Hogwarts... We have to stop them!"

Sirius stared down at his god son and all of the D.A. were standing behind him. "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry growled and sat up. "Lucius, Draco and Jamie are headed into Hogwarts right now! And Voldemort... he said... he and the others will be waiting outside! Come on, we've got to go! Now!" Harry pushed himself up as he looked around at everyone. "This is it everyone, the final battle. Now let's go!" Harry cried as he lead his group back up to the school.

"Harry, how are they getting into Hogwarts? Did you have a vision? How do you know all this?" asked Hermione as every listened.

"I got into Voldemort's mind. I saw them take the muggles, and then I heard the conversation that followed. Lucius and Draco are takeing Jamie into Hogwarts. They're going to use her to try to get to me..." Harry decided to leave out the part about them killing him and Jamie. "As for how they're getting in? I have no idea..." Within minutes, they reached the edge of the forest and Harry peeked through the trees at the grounds. He saw no sign of Voldemort or his followers. "I don't see anything." he whispered to his group. He could feel them standing behind him, completely silent. Harry tried to move out of the forest, but something stoped him. He turned to see Sirius holding his shoulder. "Sirius-?"

"Shh!" whispered Sirius.

Harry looked back onto the grounds and saw why Sirius held him back. He gasped softly and so did the rest of his friends. Several cloaked figures now stood on the grounds.

"Oh, no... we're running out of time!" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No... we're out of time..."

Jamie hit the floor hard but was grabed by the back of her robes and forced up off the floor onto her feet. She cried out as she stumbled backwards and smashed into a broken metal globe on a stand. She gasped and looked around. The room she had appeared in seemed to be filled with junk. Old text books, broken pieces of equiptment... She blinked as she raised her eyes to the object from where she fell. "Oh my God... a vannishing cabinet...?"

Lucius growled and approached his daughter as Narcissa and Bellatrix Lestrange climbed out of the cabinet. "Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, go!" The three of them dissappeared from the Room of Requirement leaveing Lucius alone with his daughter.

Jamie tried to get away from him, but he grabed her by the arm and pinned her up against a book shelf. "No! Father, please! Let me go!" she cried.

Lucius growled. "Stop your whineing!" He hissed. "You should be honored to be the key in the Dark Lord's plan!"

Jamie whimpered and struggled against his grip, fighting back tears. "No... I don't want to be! Let me go!"

Lucius growled louder this time and grabed her face, holding her head still as he glared into her eyes. "Damnit, Jamie. Listen to me! You _will_ follow through with the Dark Lord's plan, do you hear me?"

Jamie cried out as pain shot through her arm. The mark on her skin burned and she felt numb. She lost control of herself and went limp her father's grip. "Yes sir..." she whispered.

Lucius sneered and released her face. "Good girl. Now, where is he?"

Jamie shook her head, feeling as though she had steped aside and someone else was speaking for her. "I don't know, sir." she answered quietly.

Lucius stared into her eyes. "Don't lie to me!" He hissed.

Jamie whimpered. "I'm not lieing! I don't know where he is!" She groaned and felt as if she had stepped back into control of herself.

Lucius growled and the back of his hand cracked against his daughter's cheek. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be in my complete control!" He grabed ahold of her shoulders and shook her hard.

Jamie cried out and shut her eyes tightly. "Father, stop! Please!" She whimpered softly as he stoped shakeing her. She stood there for a moment, with her eyes closed, braceing herself for another stike, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her father. She shivered and quickly looked away again. Suddenly, he grabed her left arm and yanked it out, ripping back her sleeve. She yelped in pain.

Lucius examined the mark on her arm and ran his finger over it. He glanced up to see his daughter shudder and lean back against the book shelf for support. "Hmm... something's not right with this... The mark is doing it's job, but... It's not as effective as it should be... Why?" He yelled at her.

Jamie cried out and tried to pull away from him again. "I don't know! Father, please stop! Let me go!"

"I have had just about enough of you..." he hissed. Lucius grabed her by the front of her robes and threw her to the floor. He approached her and leaned over her, stareing down into her frightened eyes. "In order for our plan to work, you must be completely obediant to me. I had you branded so that you would be mine... so why are you still fighting me?" He spoke in a soft, dangerous tone.

Jamie hit the floor and trembled as she looked up at her father. "I... I..." Jamie bit her lip as she fought back tears. She shut her eyes tightly. _He's going to kill me..._ She thought. _This is it... I'll never see Harry or Ron or Hermione or Katie again... I'm going to die... But I'd rather die than give in to him..._ Jamie felt a sudden pressure on her chest and she gasped. Her eyes flew open and she stared into her father's eyes.

Lucius bore down into her eyes, her face within inches of her's. "I think... I've figured it out." He said quietly, dangerously.

"Wh-what...?"

"Don't play dumb. I know why my spell didn't completely work... and I have to say I'm very dissapointed in you."

Jamie gulped. "I... I don't understand..."

Lucius shook his head and he slowly moved one of his hands up around his daughter's neck. "You slept with Potter, didn't you?"

Jamie's eyes widened and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "No! No! Let me go! Please!"

"Silence!" Lucius tightened his grip and cut off Jamie's air, silenceing her scream. "It is a little slut, isn't it? I needed you _intact_ for this to work properly and the reason it's not working is because my assumption that you had standards was incorrect. Well... if you want to act like a slut, I'll treat you like one." He spoke slowly and quietly, his voice spilling over with anger, poison in his words.

Jamie tried to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. She was becomeing light headed and dizzy. Her father's face was going in and out of focus as she struggled against him. She had been trying to put it out of her mind since the night he had branded her, but she knew he had other intentions that night and now... it seemed as if there were no escape. She shut her eyes tightly and she could feel all his weight pressed down on her and his free hand explored her body.

Lucius lowered his mouth to her neck, prepaired to bite her again and then he stoped. He released his grip on her neck and stood up. He stared down at the girl at his feet for a moment before pulling her to her feet. He smirked. "I almost forgot... we have plans to reuinite Potter with the Dark Lord, don't we? But don't worry... we'll have plenty of time for this later. Come along, now..." He grabed her by her left forearm and dragged her out of the Room of Requirement.

Harry exhaled heavily and turned to his group. He looked at them, his mother's bright green eyes glowing with determination. "Alright guys... this is it." He said, looking them in the eyes. The final battle is here. For all we know, Voldemort could be standing on the grounds this very moment. I'm sure by now his Death Eaters are swarming the school. We have to fight them, now. The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors and Dumbledore's Army up against the most powerful dark wizard of all time. It's okay to be afraid, but we can't back out now. The only way to go is forward. I have to go find Jamie. I'm counting on the rest of you..." Harry's voice trailed off. Dispite the weather being rather warm for an April night, Harry felt cold. Maybe it was fear or a sence of dread, but it felt as if someone had thrown him into icy water and then filled the inside of his chest with ten pounds of ice.

His feelings aside, Harry remained strong outwardly, for if he showed fear he felt that his friends would give up hope. He watched them as they nodded at his words. After a moment, Ron, Hermione and Katie decided to lead the rest of Dumbledore's Army into the school somehow. Harry and Sirius would head off in search of Jamie. After bidding his friends good-bye, knowing quite well that he might not see them again, Harry and Sirius separated from the group in search of Jamie.

"Do you have an idea where she is, Harry?" Sirius asked softly as they walked the edge of the forest, careful to keep out of sight of the Death Eaters.

Harry shook his head, racking his brain and listening hard for any hint or whisper that would tell him what he wanted to know. "No idea... I thought they'd be out here but... I guess I was wrong there. If she was out here, I'd have found her already. I just hope Lucius hasn't..." Harry stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Hasn't what?" Sirius asked, suddenly very serious. Sirius stoped walking and grabed Harry's shoulder as he moved infront of Harry, looking into his eyes. "What did he do, Harry?"

Harry blinked up at Sirius in surprise of how quickly this affected him. "Er... nothing yet... I hope. He wants total control of her, to have her on Voldemort's side. The sooner we get to her, the better. She can only hold out for so long, Sirius..."

Sirius nodded and let go of Harry as he started to walk again. "I swear to God that if he puts his hands on my niece... wring his neck myself..."

Harry could hear Sirius mumbleing, but he was concentrated on their location. Somehow the forest just didn't seem right... he needed to get inside the school but he'd have to be out of sight from the Death Eaters. The Hogwarts grounds were pretty big, but very open. There was no cover out there. Harry peeked through the trees onto the grounds and couldn't see anyone. "Sirius..." he whispered.

Sirius stood next to Harry and looked onto the grounds. "I don't see anyone, Harry." Sirius whispered back.

"Exactly... we must be in a blind spot, or they've gone somewhere else. If we could just get into the castle..."

"Are you sure she's in the castle, Harry?"

"She's not out here, Sirius. Inside is the only other place she _can _be..." Harry exhaled heavily. "We're going to have to run for the door. Are you ready Sirius?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Harry."

"Okay... ready... set... go!" Harry and Sirius tore out of the forest and ran as fast as they could towards the entrance doors of the castle. To both of their surprise, they didn't encounter a single person. Moments later, both of them dashed into the castle, breathing heavily. Harry's eyes darted around the brightly lit entrance hall. Only silence met his ears.

"It's... to quiet." breathed Sirius.

Harry nodded. "I know... but we can't stand around to figure out why. We have to find her, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and he and Harry headed up the stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly around them.

"Sirius, maybe you better go up to Dumbledore's office and tell Snape and McGonagall what's going on... see if Dumbledore's back yet. We'll cover more ground if we split up... Sirius, please!" Harry added, seeing Sirius was going to object.

Sirius nodded. "Okay, okay, Harry. But don't go and get yourself killed. We need you alive, you know." Sirius smirked and headed to the grand staircases to get to Dumbledore's office.

Harry watched him go and then focused as he began to walk in the other direction, wondering where his love could be. After a few minutes he found himself just outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hmm... I wonder- Ah!" A short girl with long white blonde hair had just thrown herself into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Harry! Oh my God!"

"J-Jamie?" He cried, holding her tightly for a moment before pulling back to look at her. "What the... where have you been? What happened?"

Jamie shook her head, fighting back tears. "Harry, we don't have time! I can't explain! You have to get out of here!"

"The Hell I will! I am never letting you out of my sight again, I don't care what I have to do. I don't care if they were going to use you to get to me, in fact its easier for me to fight them that way. I won't let you die, now come on!" Harry grabed her hand and began running down the hall. Now that he'd found her, the only thing left to do was destroy Voldemort and his followers.

Jamie ran with him but she protested. "Harry, you don't understand! There's an entire war going on right now within these walls! All of his Death Eaters are here! If they find you-!"

Harry stoped, grabed Jamie by the shoulders and quickly pushed her back up against the nearest wall. He bore into her grey-green eyes with his bottle green ones as he held her still.

Jamie gasped and stared into Harry's eyes. This was the first time since the day she met him that he had frightened her. "H-Harry...?"

Harry blinked and loosened his grip on her realizeing he had perhaps been more forceful than he had intended. "Er... look, I'm sorry... but listen to me. The war hasn't started yet. Voldemort may be on his way, he may be here or he may be haveing a lie in. Sure there are a few Death Eaters here, includeing your family but _listen_ to me. Everything is going to be alright. McGonagall and Snape know that Voldemort is on the move and Sirius went to inform them that Death Eaters had infultrated the school. We need to get to Dumbledore's office _quietly_ so we can go from there. Okay?" Harry's voice wasn't as calm as he had hoped. There was a growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and every beat of his heart seemed to slam against his ribs more forcefully than before.

Jamie listened with tears in her eyes. "Harry... I wish I could make you understand..."

Harry shook his head. "There is nothing to understand but that we have precious little time. Come on." He grabed her hand gently and lead her up to Dumbledore's office, walking this time. He felt guilty for haveing pushed her against the wall so suddenly. Finally they reached the gargoyal, the stairs, the door. Harry knocked and entered before hearing a responce. He opened the door to see McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Derrek.

Snape stood suddenly, in surpirse at the door opening and then relaxed a little seeing who it was. "Ah, Potter. So you've found Miss Malfoy."

Harry nodded, stepping forward, closeing the door behind him and Jamie. "Yes, and she's been through Hell... Surely the rest of the Death Eaters are drawing closer if they aren't already here."

McGonagall stood. "We are arrangeing for an evacuation of the students of Hogwarts. We are going to be sending them via the floo network to Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters may have taken Hogsmead but we know that Diagon Alley is void of activity. Professor Snape, please go awaken the students from your house and gather them into the Great Hall. Derrek, I leave Ravenclaw to you. I shall take Hufflepuff and Professor Snape and I will awaken the rest of the teachers." McGonagall paused and stared intently at Harry. "I leave Gryffindor in your hands."

Harry squeezed Jamie's hand softly and nodded. "Yes, Professor." He then turned and headed out of Dumbledore's office with Jamie.

Within an hour all of Hogwarts student body was sitting in the Great Hall. The time now was ten o'clock p.m., three hours after Harry had called Dumbledore's Army together to rescue Jamie. Harry stood at the high table in the Great Hall with all the staff and Jamie. He looked down at the students, most of whom were in their pajamas. McGonagall was explaining what was going on and that they would be evacuated to Diagon Alley via the fireplaces here in the Great Hall. But Harry wasn't listening, he was scanning the faces for Dumbledore's Army, all of whom had been accounted for. Harry wasn't going to try to understand how they ended up here when he had left them outside, but something was bothering him. Harry felt a nudge on his arm as Jamie looked at him worriedly.

"I don't see Katie!" she whispered, her voice shakeing with terror.

Harry shook his head. "I don't either. Everyone else is accounted for, though... where could she be?"

Suddenly benches ground against the floor as people stood and Prefects directed their houses to one of the four fireplaces in the hall. Harry stepped closer to McGonagall. "Professor... I don't see Katie Dumbledore anywhere. Everyone else seems to be accounted for, but not her."

McGonagall scanned the room with her sharp eagle eyes and came to the same conclusion. "Is it a habbit of yours, Potter? Losing your friends?" She said absently. After all the under aged children had been escourted to Diagon Alley where several Aurors would be waiting for them, McGonagall looked out to the large number of older students had stayed to fight, most of whom were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Had this been a happier time, she would have beamed at the strength of her own house but in view of the circumstances...

McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke to the remaining students. "The war is iminent," she said calmly. "When or where they will strike first is a mystery. Some may already be here-"

There was a loud_ BANG. _Several people screamed. The whole castle shook as if some sort of earthquake had targeted the spot where the final battle was to begin. A hush fell over the the Great Hall and the candles that hung above the tables all went out simultaniously. Harry squinted through the darkness as his eyes tried to focus. He could see dark shapes which he knew were the students. Some of them were clinging to eachother, others seemed to stand off away from the majority. Then suddenly, before he knew what was happening, the large stained glass window behind them shattered into a million pieces. Seveal more screams came as everyone in the Great Hall ran back away from the deadly shrapnel. Harry grabed Jamie and pulled her back, his voice lost among the screams of others in the hall.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick raised their wands to sheild everyone from the glass shards. There was a soft blue light that turned into somewhat of a shield and all glass that passed through it turned to sand. The castle was suddenly still as the blue light faded away, leaving the hall in darkness once more. Sand covered everything and for a moment, everything was silent. Harry looked around as best he could but he couldn't see much in the darkness. Then, a cry of shock and sadness emitted from Harry's right. He turned and saw a group of dark figures huddled around something.

Harry lit his wand as did several others, curious of what exactly had just happened. Professor McGonagall came rushing past Harry to the group and as Harry got closer he saw. Ron and Hermione's faces were stained with tears, all of Dumbledore's Army was there crying softly and Neville was on his knees cradleing the first victim of the war: Ginny Weasley. Harry heard Jamie cry out and drop to her knees next to her, petting her long red hair. Harry felt as though he had been ripped from his body. That he was now standing outside the scene, looking at himself and the others.

Ginny was covered in blood, a large shard of glass was burried into her chest. It looked as if McGonagall's and Flitwick's sheild had not been quick enough. One of Harry's friends was dead. His best friend's sister. The one whom he had saved from the Chamber of Secrets so long ago, and it somehow felt as if he were responsable... Harry suddenly snapped back into reality. There was urgency now. There was no way to be sure what had caused the window to break, but Harry was sure it was the Death Eaters. There were very few people left in the Great Hall and the doors were open wide. He looked around in the darkness and was suddenly blinded. He hissed in pain as the candles were relit.

Harry blinked several times waiting for his eyes to readjust. Ginny had been carried to the top of the hall near the broken window that took her life and he saw several more people who had been cut being tended to by Madam Pomfery. He scanned the hall and noticed that Snape was no longer with them. He then looked back around and saw the remaining Dumbledore's Army, Jamie, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavander, Dean, Luna, and Lee and they were all looking at him. He exhaled and swallowed. "It has begun."

Snape had waited for the lights to go out in the Great Hall before making his run for it. He used the shattering of the window as the cover for his escape onto the grounds. Once outside, under cover of darkness, Snape dissappeared into the forest. Within minutes, he appeared in the place where Arragog had once lived with his family of spiders. Though, now, Voldemort had cleared it out and was useing it for his hideing place, awaiting Harry Potter's arival. Snape bowed low when he came into the clearing. "My Lord," he said softly.

Voldemort didn't move from his seat. "You're late Severus. You should have been here an hour ago. I'm dissappointed."

Snape swallowed and kept his gaze on Voldemort, though from the corner of his eye he could see Bellatrix grinning. "My appologies, My Lord. I was held up."

"What have you found out, Snape?" Bellatrix snapped, unable or unwilling to hide her pleasure that her master was upset with the man. "Or were you too busy playing teacher to follow your orders?"

"Bella, that is _enough._" Hissed Voldemort. Bellatrix instantly was silent.

"Thank you, My Lord." said Snape, cooly. "But Potter has found Miss Malfoy. For whatever reason, Mr. Malfoy's plan went awry. Now that the two of them are together, it will be more difficult to get the boy alone."

"It is not nessisary to have him be alone, Severus. If she wishes to die with him, so be it."

"N-no... please My Lord..." came the weakened, shaken voice of Narcissa. She droped to her knees infront of Voldemort and stared up at him, pleading with her eyes. "Not my daughter, please... don't kill her... not my daughter..."

"Cissy!" hissed Bellatrix, moveing to pick her sister up off her knees.

"Bella!" Boomed Voldemort, making her stop dead in her tracks. "I told you to be _quiet._ Get back." Bella whimpered but did as she was told. Voldemort turned his attention back to Narcissa. "I don't care for your pathetic excuse for a daughter, Narcissa. Lucius was a dissapointment to me, as was Draco, as is Jamie. If she wishes to die then there's one less blood traitor to walk to Earth... which will be mine before sunrise."

Narcissa whimpered at her master's feet and hung her head.

Snape waited for his turn to speak. "My Lord, let me go get the boy. Let me bring him to you. There isn't reason to kill the Malfoy girl. She is no threat to you. Let me go get Potter and bring him to you."

Voldemort stood and paced around the clearing. "No. He will come to me, Severus. Potter will not want his friends to suffer any longer, he will come to me."

Snape watched Voldemort intently. "But just suppose, My Lord, that he is killed accidentally in crossfire. Let me bring him to you to ensure his death is caused by none other than you."

"I said no, Severus." Voldemort said with a finality in his voice that made Snape drop the subject.

Snape looked around and saw that he, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Narcissa were the only ones here. The others, he assumed, were off fighting at the school. "What do we do now, then, My Lord?" he asked softly, eyeing Bella, who was pouting.

Voldemort looked up at the sky, almost dreamily, as if everything he had ever wanted was about to happen. "Give them another hour. If he doesn't come of his own will, I will give him the choice to come or see his friends slaughtered."

The battle raged on. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jamie ran through the corridors of Hogwarts in search of Katie. She had been missing since the gathering in the Great Hall two hours ago. It was now nearly midnight. Death Eaters swarmed the school, some masked, some showing their faces. There was no sign of Voldemort yet. The Order of the Phoenix had joined the fight immediately after Ginny's death. Explotions and jets of light wizzed by them as they ran. Statues were over turned in the corridors, suits of armor lay in pieces. Harry lead the group as he ran, the others struggleing to keep up with him.

"Harry! Where-are-we-going!" cried Hermione, breathlessly.

Harry hollared back to her, "To the Room of Requirement!" He didn't know why he said that, or why he was suddenly headed there.

"What? Why?" she cried back as they rounded the corner to the 7th floor.

"I don't know exactly why!" he yelled back.

"What? That doesn't-make-sence!"

"It doesn't have to!" He yelled, comeing to the corridor where he slowed to a brisk walk. He passed back and fourth three times and saw the door form infront of him. "I'm Harry Potter." He said, opening the door to the room where he had hidden his potions book the year before.

Everyone stepped in and the sounds of the battle outside vanished. "What.. are we... doing... here, Harry?" asked Ron, out of breath.

Harry shook his head. "How did they get into the school?" He asked, more to himself than an actuall question.

Jamie bit her lip. "The... vannishing cabbinet..."

Hermione turned to look at Jamie. "The what...?"

Jamie lead he group down an aisle and then right in front of them was a large, black, sinister looking cabbinet. "The vannishing cabbinet. It's... it's connected to one in Borgain and Burke's in Knockturn Alley... it's how... we got here tonight..."

Hermione and Ron stared at Jamie in shock but Harry didn't see. His gaze was transfixed on the thing infront of him. He reached his hand out to touch it. "...We have to destroy it." he said softly.

"I don't think so, Potter!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around. Jamie didn't have to turn to see who it was. She shivered.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?" Snapped Ron.

Draco sneered and stepped closer to them with Crabbe and Goyle at either side of him, all wands drawn. Harry, Ron and Hermione all drew their wands as well. Jamie kept her back turned. She was focused on the cabbinet.

"That's not a nice tone to have infront of your superiors, Weasle-be." cracked Goyle.

Ron went red in the face with anger. "Oh? And who would they be? I know you don't mean yourselves!" Ron raised his wand but Goyle fired _Reducto_ at him. Ron had no choice but to leap into a pile of old books to avoid being hit.

"NO!" shrieked Draco. "Don't fire you idiot!"

Ron quickly recovered and fired back at Goyle who dove behind Draco to avoid being hit. Draco ducked out of the way as Crabbe fired back at the others. Draco screamed again. "STOP! I SAID DON'T-" But his words were drowned by a sudden cry of jinxes from Crabbe and Goyle to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Jamie stepped closer to the cabbinet and outstretced her hand to it, hardly aware of the sudden battle behind her. A second before her hand reached it, there was a loud bang that made her jump and whip around. The whole room seemed to light up in a blinding orange glow and the heat became very intence very quickly. Goyle had blown fire from his wand and was now trying to burn Harry with it. "I can get him, Malfoy! Watch! We'll bring him to the Dark Lord! We'll be rewarded!"

"NO! YOU IDIOT! THE DARK LORD WANTS HIM ALIVE!" shrieked Draco again. He lundged at Goyle and broke the spell, but it was too late. The Room of Requirment was aflame.

Jamie backed up in horror as she took in the scene. Ron and Hermione were circled in flame and Harry was yelling but she couldn't understand. The room began to fill with thick black smoke and she had lost sight of her brother. Jamie couldn't move.

Harry grabed a couple old brooms and tossed one to Ron and Hermione, while getting on the other one himself. They took off. Harry doubled back and swooped down to grab ahold of Jamie who was suddenly fully aware of what was going on again. "Harry!" she screamed.

"It's okay! I've got you! We're getting out of here!" Harry scanned the room below. He had lost sight of Draco and his croonies. Fire engulfed everything. _What a horrible way to die..._ he thought. And then he spotted them. Draco was clinging to Goyle and Crabbe was jumping up and down, frantically. In a split second, Harry dived for Draco and grabed ahold of him. The wieght of Goyle slowed his broom. Ron and Hermione came up behind them and grabbed Goyle's extra weight along with Crabbe.

"HARRY! IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Ron as they struggled to find the door. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Smoke filled their view and Draco was screaming, "GO GO!" behind Jamie. He was clinging so hard to her and she could feel her ribs bruiseing, though this time, he was not hurting her on purpose. Moments later, they flew head long out the door and crashed into the wall opposite the room in the hall. They crashed to the floor and the Room of Requirement sealed itself.

Clean air filled Harry's lungs and he breathed heavily, looking around. Ron and Hermione were standing, shaken but alright. Jamie was at his side unharmed. Draco was craddleing Goyle in his arms and Crabbe stood beside him, akwardly.

"No!" cried Draco. "Goyle! Goyle!"

"He's dead, Malfoy." Ron said shortly.

Harry helped Jamie stand and he stared at Draco for a moment. Harry shook his head and took Jamie's hand. He decided not to say anything to Draco.

"Harry... Harry! Katie!" Jamie cried, pulling at his arm.

Harry jumped. He had almost forgotten. "Come on!" he called to Hermione and Ron. They hurried off down the corridor, away from Draco and the Room of Requirment. As they ran, screams and explotions shook throughout the castle. The rounded another corner and were met with Tonks and the Weasley twins.

"Harry!" cried Tonks as she nearly knocked him over. She skidded to a hault infront of them.

"Ron!" cried Fred and George. Weather they tried to stop or not wasn't clear as they slammed into him, knocking Ron and Hermione to the ground.

"Hello to you, too!" he snarled, standing back up.

"Have any of you seen Katie? We can't find her anywhere!" Jamie cried looking at Tonks and the twins. To her dismay they shook their heads.

"Harry have you seen Remus?" Tonks asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're the first of the Order that we've seen. I'd check the grounds though..." and without another word, Tonks ran off.

Harry blinked at the twins and thy shruged. "No idea, Harry." said Fred.

Suddenly, _BANG_. The whole hallway shook and bits of shrapnel flew through the air. Severl Death Eaters came running down the hall and jets of light wizzed past the group's heads. Without hesitation, they began fireing back. Harry caught one of them in the chest and sent him flying into the opposite wall. He didn't stand back up. One of the Death Eaters advanced on Hermione and she fired _Reducto_ but missed. He sent her flying into Ron and they both hit the floor. Jamie caught that Death Eater in the back with a body bind and he smashed face first onto the stone floor. Fred and George were taking on two Death Eaters and none had yet to knock the others down. A second later, George knocked his dueling partner back. Then a flash of green light. Harry turned just in time to see Fred fall back and hit the floor as the Death Eater laughed histerically and he and his fellows departed.

Harry stared, unblinking at the lifeless form of Fred Weasley.

Harry felt disimbodied again. He had just witnessed the murder of another friend. He felt as though he were standing in a fog as George and Ron clung to their brother. Hermione joined them, tears staining her face. He was vaguely aware of Jamie standing, frozen, next to him. Then a loud voice echoced off the walls within the castle. A high pitched, evil voice that Harry knew too well.

_**"This battle is pointless!" **_cried Lord Voldemort. _**"I do not want to spill magical blood! Harry Potter is the one I want. The longer you fight, the more you will lose. I pull my followers back. Gather your dead, treat your wounded. I give you one hour, Harry Potter. Come to me. Seek me out or I will begin the masacare of your friends once more. Give yourself to me, Harry, and your friends will be spared!"**_

Harry stood there, numb from head to toe. It was because of him that his friends were dieing infront of his eyes. Because of him that his friends were suffering. He turned his back to Hermione, Ron, George and Fred and began to walk away down the hall. If anyone called for him, he did not hear.

Jamie blinked as Harry turned to go and Ron called out for him. Jamie went to her friends' sides. "You guys stay here. Take F-Fred to the Great Hall... If you can, look for Katie. I'm not letting Harry go alone." She stood and hurried off after him. Moments later, she caught up to him and grabed his arm. "Harry, wait!"

Harry stopped and turned to face her. He blinked slowly as he stared. "Jamie... I'm sorry. I can't stay here and let Voldemort kill you all."

"Harry, don't listen to him! It's a trap!"

"I don't have a choice, Jamie. I have to go. I have to fight him. I have to kill him."

"Harry, you can't go by yourself!"

"Jamie this is the one thing I_ have_ to do by myself. No one can help me. The prophecy said that one of us is going to have to kill the other. Dumbledore knew that, too."

Jamie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm comeing with you!" she cried, thrusting herself into his arms, clinging to him.

Harry blinked and swallowed hard. There was a faint pain in his chest. Was his heart breaking? He hugged her tightly and petted her hair. After a moment he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Jamie, I'm sorry... you can't come with me. They'll kill you and I need you to be ok when I come back... and besides, Katie still-" Harry's voice caught in his throat. He haddn't meant for it to happen, but he felt his whole body shaking and was suddenly aware of how warm Jamie was compared to his frozen flesh. He swallowed hard, but couldn't finnish his sentence.

Jamie stared into Harry's eyes as tears stained her face. "Harry, please... don't ask me to leave you. You need me and I'll die here not knowing what's happening to you. Let me come with you. Please."

Harry stared down into Jamie's pleading eyes for a few silent moments. She was right. He _did _need her. Harry sighed and nodded. He reached for her hand and interlaced his fingers with her's. "Alright..." he said softly.

Voldemort paced the clearing, as one by one his Death Eaters returned and stood in rank around him. After a minute, they were all there, except for one. Voldemort rounded on Narcissa. "Where is Lucius?" He snarled.

Narcissa trembled and avoided his gaze. "I... I don't know, My Lord..." she whimpered.

Voldemort opened his mouth to yell more, when Lucius appeared in the clearing. He tossed a girl with strawberry blonde hair to the ground and stepped into his spot in the circle next to his wife. "My appologies, My Lord."

Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes at Lucius. He didn't even look at the body he had tossed aside. "What is _that_?" he pointed, not taking his eyes off of Lucius.

Lucius swallowed, but kept a stern face. "That is Katie Dumbledore, My Lord. Albus Dumbledore's only remaining relative. Her parents were killed when we ransacked the village of Greenwich Borough earlier this year. I thought she might be of some value to you."

Voldemort stared at Lucius for a long time before nodding, haveing decided that Lucius was correct. "Yet again, my slippery friend, you have evaded my wrath by bringing me something of importance." He then stared down at the unconcious girl. "She might be of some use. And if not, she will just become another notch in my staff. A consellation prize, if you will, seeing as I was not able to fullfill my wish of assassinating the Great Dumbledore himself, his granddaughter should suffice. And soon Harry Potter will be in my grasp, too." His tone was icy cold and he began to laugh manically. Things were begining to look up for Lord Voldemort.

It had been half an hour since Lord Voldemort's message. Harry and Jamie had waited out of sight for things to calm down. Harry had made a quick run to the common room to collect his invisibility cloak so that he and Jamie could escape Hogwarts grounds without being seen or attacked. Things were quiet now and the two decided it was time. Harry threw the cloak over him and his fiance as they silently crept out of the castle. As they passed the Great Hall, Harry glanced and saw that it was filled with people. Several were at the point where the staff table had once been with Madam Pomfery tending to them. The casualties were lain on the floor in orderly rows as friends and family grieved. Harry looked away quickly, not wanting to see how many more of his friends had died on his behalf. He felt a hand on his back and was greatful that Jamie was with him now.

As they exited the castle, cold air met them. It had been hot before, but it was sickeningly cold now. Harry could see his and Jamie's breath hanging heavily in the air and a feeling of sadness, of dread passed over him... he heard Jamie gasp and Harry looked up, realizing why it was so cold. Dementors were exiting the forest and began to swarm the grounds. Atleast they were empty. Not a soul was left outside. But Harry somehow knew that they didn't need there to be an actual presence of a person to feed. Just the fact that there had been a battle here not long ago would suffice for now. Harry and Jamie did their best to avoid them as they stepped into the forest.

Once far enough into the forest, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it in the front of his robes. He turned to Jamie and took both of her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "Jamie?" he said softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"We've been through so much together and I never thought it would turn out like this. You've stood by me, whatever choice I had to make, and for that... I want to say thank you."

Jamie looked up at her future husband and couldn't help but smile. "Harry, I feel the same. When everyone else turned against me, you were there. You're _still_ here. I love you, Harry..." Jamie closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

Harry returned the kiss fully and held her close, not wanting to let go. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and stared into his love's eyes. He smiled. "Come on, we'd better get going..."

They walked in silence for several minutes. It didn't take long for the happiness of their kiss to wear off as fear settled over them. Harry didn't know exactly where Voldemort was hideing, but the increasing pain in his scar told him that he was getting closer. It wasn't too long before Harry began to recignize where he was headed. "This place... leads to where Arragog lived..." he whispered to Jamie. He felt Jamie grip his hand more tightly but she didn't say anything. Sure enough, within minutes they reached just outside of the small clearing where Arragog's den had been. Voices carried through the trees to them and Harry and Jamie crouched down low as the got close enough to listen.

"It's been an hour, My Lord." came the voice of Bellatrix.

"I am aware of that, Bella." Voldemort relied coldly.

"He should be here by now."

"Of that, I am also aware. _Thank you_, Bella."

Harry's heart was pounding. Bellatrix spoke no more and it was quiet for a few moments. Harry very carefully peered around a tree and had his first look upon the scene. Voldemort was sitting with his back turned to Harry. His Death Eaters were lined in a circle next to one another, some hooded, some not. A few faces he knew: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. The others Harry did not know by name. There was a large black lump to Volemort's right and a smaller lump to the right of the other. Harry stared for a long time before before anyone spoke again.

"What if he doesn't come, My Lord?" said a male voice Harry didn't recognize.

"I'm sure he'll come. Potter longs to be the hero. He wants to be able to save his friends at any cost. He will come." replied Voldemort. "McNair, pick up Snape and move him elsewhere. I don't want to see him anymore." Voldemort added, spitting with discust.

Harry watched as the Death Eater he recognized as the one who killed Fred, picked up the large black lump and headed the opposite direction of where Harry and Jamie were sitting. As the figure was lifted, it's head rolled back and long, greasy, black hair fell away from it's face revealing the pale, expressionless face of Severus Snape. Harry's hand flew to his mouth in shock. Voldemort had killed Snape... but why? Moments later, the Death Eater returned and filled his spot in the circle again.

Harry was suddenly aware that Jamie was tugging on his arm. He turned to look at her to find an expression of upmost horror on her face. He followed her gaze to find she was stareing at the smaller lump that had been to the right of Snape. He turned back to Jamie and mouthed, "What?"

Jamie looked into Harry's eyes, horrified. She mouthed, "That's Katie!"

Harry whipped back around and stared at the lump. It dawned on him. The tall, slender figure, the strawberry blonde hair. They had been looking for her this whole time... and now they found her in the worst possible way. In a heap at Voldemort's feet.

Lucius Malfoy spoke. "My Lord... it would appear that the boy isn't comeing."

Voldemort sighed and stood up. "It would appear that my assumption he would come... was incorrect."

Harry stood without thinking and marched into the clearing, leaving Jamie frozen to the spot where he left her. "No you weren't!" He said loudly.

Voldemort whipped around and his tradmark evil grin crossed his lips. "Harry Potter. The guest of honor has finnaly arrived. My moment has finnaly come." Voldemort approached Harry and walked a circle around him. "You are a fool, Harry Potter. You have lost. You have avoided me for 16 years, but now my wish comes true. You have truely made my night." Voldemort was back infront of Harry again. He backed away slightly and reached for his wand. He pointed it at Harry and grinned. "Good-bye, Harry Potter."

A split second was all it took. Jamie had jumped up from her hideing place and before she knew it, she stood between Harry and Voldemort. Laughter rang out from Jamie's left. She looked over and saw Bellatrix cackleing histerically.

"Ahhahahaha! The little girl thinks she is a match for the Dark Lord!"

Voldemort growled. "Silence, Bella!" he yelled. "I knew you would come, Jamie. But you put me in a rather peculiar perdicament. I cannot kill you where you stand, or the same thing will happen as did before when Lily gave her life for Harry 16 years ago. Therefore..." Voldemort paused. "Lucius. Take her."

Lucius stepped forward, livid that his daughter had been so little use to him and now she stood between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. He grabed her by the left arm and tugged. "Come along, Jamie." he growled.

Jamie screamed and fought his grip. "No! Let me go!"

Harry growled and grabed ahold of Jamie. "Let her go, Lucius!" he hollared.

Lucius laguhed manically and squeezed her wrist. She screamed and went limp in his hands. He yanked her away from Harry and Voldemort. Harry stumbled backwards onto the ground from the sheer force that Lucius had used to pull Jamie away from him.

Voldemort watched Lucius. "Kill her." he growled. Bellatrix grinned manically and Narcissa collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"Not my daughter! Not my daughter!" she looked over at her master. "My Lord, please! I beg of you!"

"Silence, Cissy!" cried Bellatrix, holding her sister back from trying to stop what was comeing. "Go on, Lucius! Kill her!"

Lucius stared at his daughter's limp form in his hands as he raised his wand.

"Take your hands off her." Katie Dumbledore stood up and faced the lot.

Katie's voice reached Jamie somewhere in the depths of darkness and she was suddenly fully aware of herself again. She cried out and struggled against her father. "Katie!" she cried, finnaly pulling herself from her father's grip.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and aimed it at her niece. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ she yelled and a flash of green light exploded from the tip of her wand.

"Jamie, look out!" cried Katie, running forward.

"NO!" screamed Harry, pushing himself up off the ground. It had taken less than a second. Jamie had flown several feet away from her aunt and now lie on the ground. Katie lie on the ground at Bellatrix's feet. Harry's heart was pounding and nobody moved.

Jamie groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She blinked and the first thing she saw was her friend on the ground. "K-Katie... no... no!" Jamie rushed over to her friend and shook her. "Katie!" Tears stained Jamie's face as she stood and looked into Bellatrix's face. "You... you killed my best friend..." Jamie lunged at Bellatrix and wraped her hands around her aunt's throat, knocking her to the ground. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" she screamed. There was a loud _BANG_ and Jamie flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

She was dazed and when she looked up, the scene had changed. Bellatrix was now aiming her wand at her, several Death Eaters Jamie didn't know by name had Harry held in their grasp, Lucius stood next to Bellatrix and her mother was on the ground, dead. Tears stained Jamie's face as she glared at her aunt and father, but she didn't see Voldemort.

"You killed my best friend." Jamie cried at Bellatrix.

"A trifle!" she cackled, advanceing on her niece.

"You killed my mother."

"She was in the way." Lucius said, coldly. "Can you guess who comes next?"

Jamie stood with her back pressed against a tree. Her father and her aunt her stepping closer and Harry had been subdued by the rest of the Death Eaters. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, not making eye contact with either. "One of you?" she asked softly.

Bellatrix laughed. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? But alas, you cannot win this one, Jamie."

"Oh? And why's that?" Jamie asked, lifting her wand ever so slightly, aiming at the Death Eater's who had Harry pinned.

"Because you've already lost." said Lucius as he reached her. He extended his hand, reaching for his daughter's throat.

"I don't think so... _REDUCTO_!" she screamed. The other Death Eaters flew off of Harry. He was standing in an instant. Before Lucius or Bellatrix could react, Harry grabbed Jamie and tore off into the forest.

Several minutes later, they reached the Hogwarts grounds where the battle had begun once more. Jets of light wizzed past Harry and Jamie as they ran towards the castle. Moments later, Bellatrix and Lucius were hot on their tails, fireing whatever they could at them. The closer they got to the castle, the dencer the amount of people. More people began to recognize Harry and Jamie and the crowd of people swarmed them, pushing them all inside. The battle moved to the Great Hall and the sheer amount of people forced Harry and Jamie to split appart.

Jamie cried out when she felt that Harry was no longer holding her hand. She looked around frantically for him but couldn't see. She jumped up onto one of the house tables and she saw Bellatrix ontop of the Slytherin table, going after Kittie McKottle. A flash of green light wizzed by her chest, missing her by mere inches. Then Darius came running towards them, pushing Kittie out of the way. "NOT MY WIFE, YOU BITCH!" he hollared, sending jets of light after Bella.

Bellatrix cackled and went after him. "I GO AFTER WHO I PLEASE! ONCE I FINNISH YOU, SHE WILL BE NEXT!"

Darius growled and his voice boomed against the stone walls. "I DON'T THINK SO! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Bellatrix was caught in the chest and flew back, her manic grin permanately etched on her face.

Before Kittie had time to run to her husand, he was caught in the back by a curse from a masked Death Eater. He fell forward off the table into Kittie's arms. "No!" she screamed. "Darius!"

Jamie forced herself to look away, tears filling her eyes again. Even more people were dieing... where was Harry? Just then, a black haired boy with round glasses jumped onto the middle table and yelled, "LORD VOLDEMORT! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A black shadow filled the room at that instant and all fighting ceaced. When the darkness cleared, Lord Voldemort was standing opposite Harry on the house table. The room was silent as people backed as far away from the two as they could. Harry stood with his back to the entrance of the Great Hall, Voldemort faced him with his back to the shattered window.

"You cannot win, Harry Potter. Surrender to me and I will spare your friends. Fight me and you will die, and I will kill them all." said Voldemort, cooly.

"I will never surrender to you, Tom." said Harry. He was pleased to see that this had hit a nerve.

"You... How _dare_ you... You_ dare_ speak to me that way?"

"Yes I dare!" hollared Harry. "That is your name. Your true name. Tom Riddle. Voldemort is a creation, just as you are now. Nothing more than a creation. I no longer fear you, Tom, for I know the truth."

"And what truth do you know, Potter?" hissed Voldemort. "What could you possibly know that would mean anything to a great wizard like me?"

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and Voldemort did the same. "I know that this is the end for you. You are not meant to carry on and you are _not_ a great wizard. You are a coward and a liar!" hollared Harry.

Voldemort was shaking with fury. "That is enough! I'm not playing your game, Potter! It ends! Now!_ Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expeliarmus!"_ The gold light that shot from Harry's wand, shattered the green light that came from Voldemort's. Voldemort's wand snapped and his curse rebounded. Voldemort flew back and slammed into the staff table, shattering it. His lifless form lie there in a mess of crumbled wood and an uproar of cheers exploded in the Great Hall.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

The Final Chapter

Chapter One: Lucius's Plan

Lucius threw his daughter to the hard, cold dungeon floor and she landed with a sickening _crack_. His dangerous eyes searched her for any sign of movement, but none came. She was still. He was filled with a fury he had never known before. Every cell in his body was on fire, his body temperature had actually increased by a couple degrees and his heart was raceing. But his mind was still. Empty. He stood motionless, silent, for what seemed like an eternity as he stared at the still body of his only daughter, the blood-traitor he was ashamed to admit was his own. It was her fault the Dark Lord had been vanquished. Her fault his blood line was nearly extinct. Bellatrix was dead. Narcissa was dead. _Draco must be dead. There's no way he's survived,_ He thought. Only he and the girl on the floor remained.

"It's all your fault." He muttered as he pushed the body of his daughter with his foot. He rolled her onto her back and stared at her face. It was colorless. "The Dark Lord is gone," he whispered as he knelt to the floor and leaned over her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jamie groaned but did not open her eyes. She felt like she was being burned alive while being drowned in icey water. Her father's voice rang oddly distorted in her ears, as though he were speaking to her from underwater. She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Something stirred in her subconcious and she braced herself for a slap to her face.

Lucius watched her every twitch. He could see her eyes darting around under her eyelids as though she were dreaming. She was drenched in a cold sweat and suddenly she tenced up. He watched and she remained tence. "Jamie," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

Jamie groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and her vision was fuzzy. "Hnnn... wh-what's going on? Wh-where am I?"

Lucius smirked. "So you've come to?" He whispered. "Good. I've had an idea, dear daughter. Are you coherent enough to understand what I'm saying?"

Jamie felt his hot breath on her ear and she shivered. The mark on her arm burned and her whole body burned with it. She winced but nodded. "Yessir..."

"Good. The Dark Lord is gone and my bloodline has become endangered tonight. You and I are the only pure-blood Malfoys left. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Lucius slowly wraped his right hand around her left forearm and squeezed it. "Since the Dark Lord no longer holds power over you, I am the one in control now. You are mine. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

Lucius used his left hand to bush the hair out of his daughter's face and he kept his right hand securely over the mark on her left arm. "I have something very special planned for you. For us. For our blood-line."

Jamie suddenly felt a sickness growing inside her stomach. She retched but held it down. She reluctantly looked up into her father's eyes and saw a madness she had never known before. The urge to become sick rose again, but she successfully held it down. "Wh-what are you talking about? What's going on?" Her voice was highpitched and she was trembleing.

Lucius sneered and bent his face mere inches from his daughter's. "You and I are going to rebuild the Malfoy bloodline. You will bear me nine sons and they will secure the Malfoy name forever. Blood-traitor or not, you are the only pure-blood female left and that, my daughter, is your use to me. It seems I was able to find you a good use afterall." Lucius let out a cold, high pitched laugh and it echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon.

Jamie's eyes widened and she screamed but the power of her father kept her from struggleing. She lie there, frozen, unable to move. Her whole body was weak. She felt her father crawl ontop of her and stradle her legs. Jamie groaned and tried again to move, but she couldn't. "No..."

Lucius smirked and pinned her arms above her head. He leaned down and stared deep into her eyes. "Submit to me." He whispered. "You have no other choice. Everyone is upstairs, celebrateing the defeat of the Dark Lord. Scream all you want, my dear. No one will hear you. No one will come. You are no longer my daughter." He sneered at her in the darkness and droped his head to her neck, biteing her again. He bit hard, bruiseing her flesh and drawing blood. He knew she couldn't fight back and he was going to take full advantage of her weakened state. He removed his mouth from her neck and watched as the blood trickled down her flesh, staining the dungeon floor.

Chapter Two: Harry Awakens

Harry stood frozen to the spot, his wand still pointing towards where Voldemort had been standing but a few seconds ago. His heart was pounding and his mind was blank save for one thought. _Voldemort is gone._ He was oblivious to the scene around him. All he knew was that he was standing here and Voldemort was gone. Forever. When Harry finnaly came back to reality, he was no longer standing on the Ravenclaw House table. He blinked and realized his glasses had been removed. Instinctively he reached over and felt their cool metal frame against his hand. Harry sat up. He was in the hospital wing. His heart rate was normal as was his breathing. He looked around. All of the other beds were taken by victims from the war. Most of them were asleep, Madame Pomferey and a couple wizards he didn't reconize were bustleing around, checking the people who were awake. He watched them silently for several minutes, as he assessed his own situation in his head.

_Voldemort is dead. I am alive. _Harry shook his head lightly in moderate disbelief. He had actaully defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. The castle was in ruins, no doubt. And several of his friends were either injured or dead. Harry droped his gaze to his hands. He pinched himself. It hurt. He lifted his gaze again and watched the people still. He couldn't make out any of the faces. Considering all that had happened and all that was happening, Harry felt he should have been overcome with some kind of emotion. Aggitated, maybe, because of all the bustleing going around right now. The room was over crowded. Harry shook his head, disagreeing with himself. He w_asn't_ aggitated. He_ wasn't_ angry. He wasn't sad. He wasn't happy. Harry thought for a moment and blinked in surprise. _He wasn't in pain. _For the first time in years, he wasn't in pain. Harry Potter felt _normal. _

One of the wizards aiding Madam Pomferey with the wounded noticed Harry was awake and walked over to him. He was dressed in pale green medical robes and a badge over his breast pocket identified him as a Healer. He walked over and stood to Harry's right. He casually reached down and gently touched Harry's right wrist while looking at his watch. Keeping his eyes on his watch, he spoke. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" His voice was soft and warm, almost as if it were Harry's own father speaking to him about the weather.

Harry shruged, looking up at the man. "I'm doing well, thanks."

The Healer nodded. "Yes, you are." He removed his hand and looked at Harry. "Your pulse is normal, all your injuries have been healed successfully and, I'd say, most important of all, you are alive." He said with a smile. "Good job, Mr. Potter, and thank you."

Harry, who normally would have felt slightly uncomfortable in this situation, simply smiled at the man. "Don't mention it. How is everyone else comeing along?"

The Healer nodded and patted Harry on the back. "Quite well. Madam Pomferey is a very talented nurse. And with the help of a few Healers from St. Mungo's, I'd say everyone here should be able to go about their buisness by tonight."

Harry nodded and then realized he had no idea what time it was. "Right, good. Hey... what time is it? How long has it been since... you know?"

The Healer glanced at his watch. "It's currently 11:30am. It's been less than 24 hours since the final battle. I think they've set up a make-shift messhall out on the grounds by the lake for lunch. The Great Hall is still being used to... well, it's still a mess afterall. Why don't you go down and get yourself a bite to eat, Mr. Potter? You've been cleared for discharge."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Thanks." He watched the man head off to check on other patients. Harry knew what the Healer had been about to say, and he understood why he didn't. Announceing that the Great Hall was still being used to house and identify the dead wouldn't have somehow been the right thing to say. Harry exhaled heavily and headed out of the hospital wing.

There were several people in the corridors working hard to put the insides of Hogwarts Castle back together. As Harry made his way through the castle, people who were working stoped momentarily and stared at him. They were not akward stares, and no one whispered behind his back. As he passed them, they bowed to him. And once he was away from them, he heard them going back to work. No one whispered about him anymore. No one shot him dirty looks or stared at him as though he were a madman. They were greatful to him. They owed their lives to him. He had lifted their fear. Aside from the grief that filled the castle for the loss of friends and loved ones, everyone was happy.

Chapter Three: Friends Reunited

Ron and Hermione sat in the make-shift mess hall outside by the lake. Someone had conjoured a tent as large as the Great Hall where breakfast had been served earlier and now it was lunch time. The Order of the Phoenix, the Aurors, the teachers, Ron's parents, George, Bill, Charley and Percey were all in the Great Hall dealing with the bodies of Fred, Ginny, and many others who had perrished in the battle against Voldemort. They had made Hermione and Ron leave it to them and go outside, away from it all. Hermione rubbed Ron's back as silent tears dripped onto his empty plate. Wizards and Witches from all over were bustleing here and there takeing food to the Hospital Wing, the wizards working hard to repair the school and a few people that were wandering aimlessly around the grounds. Hermione and Ron knew nothing except of what was happening before their eyes. Not many people were talking, and it was understandable. Although Lord Voldemort was gone, he had stolen many lives the night before and grief hung around the castle.

Hermione looked around at everyone. There didn't seem to be a single dry eye anywhere. She wiped her face on her sleeve as she continued to rub Ron's back. She knew Harry had been taken to the hospital wing, and she knew that he was alive. But she haddn't seen Katie or Jamie since the whole ordeal had ended. She could only wonder if they were alright. Many of Dumbledore's Army had gone home. Their parents had come for them. Hermione felt a small pang of sadness. She haddn't spoken to her parents in weeks. She knew they would be alright, and she doubted weather they knew anything about the battle that had occured mere hours ago. No doubt the _Daily Prophet_ would be here soon to cover the story of the defeat of Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic was expected as well. They would have to see Voldemort's body for themselves. Hermione sighed and looked up. She gasped and nearly fell off her chair. "Harry!"

Several people jumped and looked up.

Harry smiled. "Hi, Her-AH!" Before Harry could even finnish, Hermione had jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Y-yeah, I missed you, too!" He hugged her tightly for a moment and then released her. He sat next to Ron and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Ron?"

Ron tried to smile, but it didn't work. "It's good to see you, mate." He said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you, too. You both okay? I mean... physically?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, kind of in shock, but we're okay."

Harry looked at the other people in the place. Some of them were watching him, other's had gone back to pretending to eat. "Is everyone in here alright?" he asked, only loud enough so they could hear him. He got a mumbled responce which told him they were, mixed in with a couple "thank you"'s. Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione and Ron. He glanced around them, expecting to see Jamie and a couple of their other friends but none were there. "Hey, have you guys seen Jamie? Where did the rest of the D.A. get to?"

Hermione glanced at Ron who remained silent and then looked up at Harry. "Most of the D.A. went home. Their parents came and got them earlier. Some were lead to Hogsmead to apparate or use the Floo Network. We haven't seen Katie, either."

Harry scanned the room one more time before returning his gaze to Hermione. "And... Jamie?"

Hermione hesitated, then shook her head. "We haven't seen her Harry. Was she in the Hospital Wing?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't see anyone there that I knew... one of the Healers told me to come down here. I thought I'd see you two and Jamie." Harry swallowed and noticed how thirsty he suddenly was. He grabed a cup and poured himself some orange juice. After drinking it down, he looked around the room again. "She's not up there and she's not down here. Is she... she's not...?"

Hermione shook her head. "I... don't know, Harry. They ushered us out of the Great Hall before we could find out anything." Hermione wiped fresh tears from her eyes as she looked up at Harry. "You want to go see... Let it wait just a few minutes, Harry."

Harry nodded. It was better that he didn't know right away. He knew where Katie was, but he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione. He didn't have the heart to say it.

Suddenly several official looking wizards came into the tent. They scanned the place and spoke in soft voices. A few of them moved around and gathered up several people, takeing them from the Lunch Tent. These people were being sent home to their families. Over the next several minutes, the tent began to empty untill only a few people remained. Harry turned to Hermione. "It's time..."

Chapter Four: The Great Hall

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and left the tent. As Harry lead them across the grounds, he scanned the people seeing if he could pick up any familiar faces. Jamie's face. But to no avail. There were only a handfull of people in open anyway. Most of them were part of the wizards working to repair the school from the outside. Harry's heart sank as they reached the Entrance Hall. If she wasn't anywhere he had already checked... there was really only one other place she could be. His hands shook slightly as they approached the Great Hall. The doors were open and a few people were going in and out. Checking names, checking for next of kin... Harry felt sick to his stomach and his orange juice seemed to roll over in his stomach. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to his left. Hermione was looking at him. Her dark brown eyes, wondering if he was okay. Harry nodded and steped into the Great Hall.

The first thing he noticed was the big stained glass window was still broken. From there, his gaze droped down. The Staff Table directly under the broken window had been removed. All of the tables had been removed. At the top of the Hall, where the staff table usually sat, there were bodies. Dozens of them, all lined up. There was a space up the middle of the hall where the Order and the Aurors walked, checking everything again and again. On either side of the space up the middle, were more bodies. Harry took a step up the middle space and all heads turned towards him. A woman with flameing red hair and a round face smudged with tears walked up to him. She was as good as his mother. "Mrs. Weasley..."

Molly Weasley silently wraped her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. After a moment she let go and put her hands on either side of his face. Though she was grieveing for her son and daughter, she smiled. "I love you, Harry." She said softly. "You are just as much my son as Ron is, you know that?"

Harry smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I love you, too, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly let Harry go and then hugged Ron and Hermione, too. "Ron, Fred and Ginny are over there." She pointed to the top of the hall to the left. Mr. Weasley was standing up there. Ron absently walked away from his mother and joined his father next to his brother and sister. "Hermione..." started Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione looked frightened as she met Molly's gaze. "Oh, no..."

Mrs. Weasley took her hand and lead her to the top of the hall, opposite where Fred and Ginny were. Harry followed. The scene his eyes fell on made his stomach clench. Hermione gasped and droped to her knees, crying. There, laying side by side, were Kitty and Darius. Both had been killed. Hermione took her big sister's hand in her own and cried into it. "No... no, no!"

Mrs. Weasley's lip trembled and she turned away as new tears began to seep from her eyes. She laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as she looked up at him. "Whole families have been destroyed from this horrible ordeal. No one was immune to the cruel hand of Death." She lead Harry down the aisle and he laid his eyes on even more of his friends's bodies. Fred, Ginny, Kitty, Darius, Derrick, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, the Creevey brothers, Justin Finch-Fletchly, the Patil sisters and Katie. Harry felt a pang of grief, seeing the face of the girl who had saved Jamie's life. No one else knew what she had done for him and Jamie. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on her chest and he watched as it dissappeared into the fabric of her shirt. Mrs. Weasley let him go as he wandered down the left side of the Hall, looking at even more familiar faces. Crabbe, Goyal, Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix...

After what seemed like an hour, Harry and searched every face in the Great Hall, and Jamie... was no where to be found. Harry walked up to Mrs. Weasley to ask her if she had seen Jamie.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry, but we've collected all the bodies. She's not here. Did you check the Hospital Wing? That would be the best place to go. She's most likely there, dear."

Harry nodded. He knew she wasn't there, but he thought now wouldn't be the best time to disagree with Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked back over to Hermione and knelt next to her. He put his hand on her back and she suddenly threw herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Harry held her tightly and let her cry. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." After a minute, Hermione pulled back and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"It's just so sad, Harry... my big sis is gone. She never got to know her babies, to watch them grow up... and they'll never know their parents... It's just so sad..."

Harry nodded. "I know, I know... families will be scared by this forever." Harry paused, glanced away and then turned back to Hermione. "I... I found Katie." He watched Hermione look up at him and then turn around. Katie's body was less than five feet away. Hermione's eyes filled with tears once more and she turned back to Harry.

"Oh, Harry... No!" She whimpered.

Harry nodded sadly. "This war has claimed so many innocent lives..."

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, Harry... not... not Jamie, too...?"

Before Harry could answer, the fireplaces on either side of the Great Hall errupted with emerald flame. A few women in the Hall screamed, and everyone whipped around the see what was going on. In the blink of an eye, the Great Hall was now filled with Ministry of Magic officials, reporters from the _Daily Prophet_, and the Minister of Magic himself.

Harry and Hermione stood and quickly hurried over to join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the people heading up the care of the bodies. Mr. Weasley marched forward. Harry saw the Minister gestureing violently towards the man with the camera and after giveing the Minister a sour look, the man lowered his camera and stood back. The Minister then made to approach the group, but Mr. Weasley was already less than a foot infront of him, looking furious. The Minister was not Cornelius Fudge, as Harry had thought, but another man whom he did not know. Harry only assumed that he was the Minister of Magic because of the way he was dressed, and when Mr. Weasley addressed him, Harry's assumption was confirmed.

"Good afternoon, Aurthur."

"Good? Good? Do you have any idea what you're walking in on here? Excuse me, Minister, but you can't just barge in here like this!"

The Minister shook his head and removed his hat. "Forgive me, Aurthur, but I heard what was going on and I needed to confirm it for myself..."

Harry saw the Minister's eyes dart over to him, but he didn't flinch. Instead he walked cooly over to where they were standing and announced himself. "It was me you wished to see, was it not?"

"Harry, no-!" Mr. Weasley began to protest, but Harry held up a hand to silence him.

The Minister nodded and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. I am Jack Assh, Minister of Magic." Harry decided to be civil and shake the man's hand. When Harry said nothing, the Minister continued. "You are correct in your assumption that I have come to see you, Mr. Potter. Would you mind... telling us what happened?"

Harry thought for a moment and though he didn't much care for this new Minister, he decided that he would rather be the one to disclose the truth and be the first to be heard about it. "...Voldemort is dead. I killed him."

The Minister, his officials and the reporters from the _Prophet_ blinked in surprise, several winced at the sound of Voldemort's name. The Minister twirled his hat nervously in his hands. "You... You killed him, eh?"

"Yep."

"For good?"

"Yep."

"He can never come back?"

"Nope."

The Minister nodded and waited for Harry to say more, but when he didn't, he decided to prompt him. "So... anything else? About the victims maybe?"

"Voldemort murdered all of these people. What you see before you is the end result of the final battle. What more is there to say?"

Minister Assh chewed on his tongue a little. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to change his mind and closed it again. He turned to the man at his left and whispered something. The man nodded and approached Mr. Weasley. "Ahem... Mr. Weasley, might I have a word with you? If you would walk this way..." Mr. Weasley complied and walked out of the Great Hall with the man. The Minister then turned his gaze back to Harry. The Hall was very quiet now. The Minister stared at Harry for a moment before decideing to speak again. "Harry, I wonder if you wouldn't mind letting us take your photo for the front page of the _Prophet_? Our cover story of course would be the final defeat of You-Know-Who..."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "I will, on two conditions."

The Minister looked at Harry nervously. "Yes, my boy?"

Harry stared at the Minister. "First, you must put his name in the headline. Voldemort's Defeat. Use his name. He is gone now, there is nothing more to fear from a name."

The Minister gulped and nodded. "O-of course my boy... what else?"

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'll do it then, if you can wait untill I find someone."

The Minister looked at Harry curiously. "Why, is someone missing? Whomever are you looking for Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced at the people behind him and then turned back to the Minister. "I'm looking for my fiance. She is not among the dead or the liveing. She is not anywhere." Harry paused for a moment. "Jamie Malfoy is missing, again."

Chapter Five: To Knockturn Alley

Jamie whimpered softly from the pain in her neck. She shut her eyes tightly, trying again to find the strength to push him away. This time, like the last, she failed and was only able to lay there. Unwilling to give in but unable to fight back, her body became rigid. She had only one choice. She screamed for help but her cries fell on deaf ears. She was locked away somewhere in the dungeon, her father's weight pressing down on her. She was trembleing and she felt cold all over. She knew there was no escape for her, now, but there was a tiny part of her that still believed she might be spared this horrible ordeal.

Lucius sneered at the girl beniethe him and laughed softly feeling her tremble. He moved so he had both her hands pinned with just one of his, leaving his right hand free. He leaned down, pressing his cheek against her's as he whispered into her ear. "It is going to happen, Jamie. You can scream all you want. No one will hear you. No one will come. No matter what you think you can do, no matter how you squirm or cry or beg, there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me." He laughed again and pushed his hand up her shirt. He cupped her breast through her bra and then pushed it up, leaveing them exposed. He breathed into her ear as he squeezed her breast with a bruiseing force, "You've got a nice figure for a blood-traitor."

Jamie cried out first in shock, then in pain. She tried hard to make her body move, to fight back, but nothing happened. "No! Father, please! Stop this! You're hurting me!"

Lucius laughed in her ear and didn't stop. He moved to her other breast and did the same thing, squeezeing it so hard he left a hand print shaped bruise. "That's just to bad, Jamie. I already told you I'm not going to stop. You are mine and I'll bind you to me forever!" He laughed at her scream and latched onto the other side of her neck. He bit down hard, giveing her yet another bruise. This time he didn't break the skin. He pulled away from her neck and slowly droped his hand from her chest to her waist. He felt her tence up at his touch and he laughed again. "Oh, what's the matter, Jamie? Come on, I know you're not pure. Infact, I'll bet you've had quite the amount of experiance. This is nothing new to you."

Jamie cried out, still desperate to make her body move. She felt sick again. A tight knot was forming in her stomach as she begged him to stop. "Father, please! I beg of you! Let me go! Stop this! Please, you can't!"

Lucius only smirked as he slid his hand down her stomach, down her hip and to the hem of her skirt just above her knees. He watched her face closely as he very slowly went under her skirt and slid his hand up her thigh. He kept going, stoping when his hand came to rest on her hip. He breathed on her neck and paused for a moment, watching every little twitch her face made.

Jamie cried out again and fought back tears. Her stomach clenched and her whole body tenced up again. "F-father, please! I beg you! Don't! Please! Oh, someone help me! Harry! Help me, please!"

Lucius ignored her cries for help as he slid his hand into her panties and began rubbing her soft woman-hood. He groaned softly and droped his mouth to one of her nipples. He bit it and sucked on it viciously. Her screames of pain and protest only pushed him to go further.

Jamie screamed and the tears finnally came. She began to cry and she still couldn't fight back. Her mind was raceing, her heart was pounding and her whole body began to tremble. "No, no, no! Stop it! Not there, please! I beg you, don't!"

Lucius laughed against her flesh and oh so slowly pushed his middle finger into her opening. He groaned a little louder and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

Jamie screamed and her eyes flew open. She was suddenly fully aware of her body again. She could feel it. She could _move_ it. She began to struggle hard agaisnt him. "NO! No! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Lucius was taken by surprise in her sudden ability to move. He moved his mouth from her breast and bit her neck again, useing all his wieght to keep her down as he continued to pump his finger into her. After a few moments of trying to fight her, he pulled his finger out of her, grabed a hand full of her hair and yanked her to her feet. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought... Come on! We're going to Knockturn alley!" He pulled her into a nearby fireplace and with a burst of green flame, they dissappeared.

Chapter Six: No More Visions

Harry had gone to the Astronomy Tower to think. He stared out at the sky, willing it to give him the answer. None of this was ever easy. It seemed as though he couldn't win. Just when he thought everything was going to be alright, Jamie dissappeared again. Two hours had passed since the Ministry of Magic had come to Hogwarts to confirm the defeat of Voldemort. After that, the Ministry officials had taken over the care of the bodies of the victims. Their plan was to finnish checking relatives and who was who and then begin to send them home for funeral preparations. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ron, Hermione and Harry had set to work gathering up the remaining people at Hogwarts to be sent home and looking for Jamie in the process.

Harry sighed. While everyone was now out of the castle except for the Order, the Ministry, the Daily Prophet reporters, Ron, Hermione and himself, they had no luck finding Jamie. Harry had even gone up to Dumbledore's office to retrieve the Maurauder's Map, to check it. She wasn't on it. Again, she was no where to be found and again, Harry had no idea how she had been stolen away. Although there were similarities between this time and the last time, something was very different about this time. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed again and sat down, putting his face in his hands. "Oh, Jamie, where can you be? Why doesn't this always happen to you? I swore to protect you and you've been taken away again. It's all my fault..."

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for this."

Harry jumped and looked up. He was startled, but relieved to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Who else can I blame, Ron? I swore to her I'd protect her and she's been stolen away again... I wasn't there when she needed me the most."

Ron sat next to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. We found her last time, didn't we? We can find her this time."

Harry shook his head. "But this time is different somehow... I'm not getting any kind of feeling about it at all. She's just... gone."

Hermione knelt infront of Harry and looked into his eyes. "Harry, you can't give up. There must be something. We know she's out there somewhere. What did you do last time to find her? What did you do then that you haven't tried yet?"

Harry looked down at Hermione and thought hard. What had he done then that he haddn't tried yet? Harry sat quiet for a long time, racking his brain. It was probablly five minutes before it came to him. "There's only one thing that I haven't tried yet..."

Hermione and Ron looked at him eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I haven't tried to _see_ her." One look at his friends' puzzled faces told him they didn't know what he was talking about. Harry stood up and began to pace around the tower. "Last time, Voldemort kept getting inside my head. I kept seeing things. I don't know if he was trying to tell me on purpose or if it was purely accidentally. But, when we were in the forrest, I tried to get into his head and I saw her, then, too."

Hermione looked up at him and watched him pace as she sat next to Ron. "You mean your visions, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, yeah, those. That's the only thing I haven't tried yet. I haven't had any feeling to... I haven't felt _anything_..."

Hermione frowned. "But, Harry... You can't see into Voldemort's head. You can't feel anything from him anymore... he's dead now. You killed him, remember? There's no longer a tie between the two of you."

Harry stoped paceing and closed his eyes. "You're right... But Jamie still has his mark, maybe she's-"

"She what?" cried Ron. "She has his mark? Harry, do you realize what you're saying?"

Harry's eyes popped open and he glared at Ron. "Ron, don't you even_ think_ it! There's things that have happened in the past few days you know _nothing_ about!"

"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Lucius had Voldemort force his mark on her. She was branded to make it easier for them to control her... easier for them to get to me."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "That's sickening..."

Harry nodded and left out the most sickening part. "I know... so do you think maybe since she still has his mark that maybe I can reach her?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know Harry... it's doubtful. But I guess you won't know untill you try."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to see her or feel her, something. But after a minute, nothing. Absolutally nothing. The connection between him and Voldemort had been completely severed. The connection between Voldemort and _anyone_ had been completely severed. "It's no use..." said Harry softly, sitting back down. "My visions... are gone."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Ron sighed as he watched his friend sit back down. "Don't give up, mate. This just means we have to think for ourselves on this one. Let's start with what we know. Where was she when we last saw her?"

"We were together in the forrest, running from her father, Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters." said Harry. "Then we were separated when the mass of people moved into the Great Hall and I didn't see her after that. I destroyed Voldemort and figured I'd see her afterwards..."

Ron nodded. "So we have her in the Great Hall then. Next question, Who are the people who most want her gone?"

Harry stared down at his shoes. "That's obvious. Voldemort and her whole family."

Hermione nodded. "Right. Now, who of those can we rule out? Voldemort is dead, so he didn't take her."

"And Bellatrix was killed in the Great Hall so it wasn't her." said Ron, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Narcissa was killed in the forrest before we even ran, so it wasn't her, and Draco is dead as well. That just leaves one person," Harry paused to look up at the early afternoon sky. "Lucius."

Chapter Seven: Dumbledore Returns

The clock tower chimed three times in the near distance as the trio made their way down from the Astronomy Tower and headed back to the Great Hall. They now had a lead, their only lead, and needed the help of the Ministry to get them started in the right direction towards where Lucius may have taken Jamie. Harry was first into the Great Hall, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. It looked much different now than it had three hours ago. Harry looked around. There were only a few of the Ministry people left in here, along with the Minister. The people from the _Daily Prophet_ were no where in sight, and all the bodies were gone. Harry walked up behind the Minister, who was standing at the top of the Hall. "Excuse me, Minister."

Minister Assh jumped and whipped around. "Oh! Mr. Potter, my boy... you gave me a fright."

Harry shruged. "Not my intention, sir, and you can call me Harry."

Minister Assh nodded and regained his composure. "Any luck with your missing girlfriend, then?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she's not here. And she's not my girlfriend, sir, she's my fiance."

The Minister nodded again and fiddled with his quill nervously. "Right, my appologies. We're just finnishing up here. Got everyone out, except for that girl over there." He pointed to a cot that had the lifeless form of a girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair. "She seems to be the only one we can't identify-"

Harry sighed and felt a pain in his chest as he looked at her. "That's Katie Dumbledore, Minister. She's a good friend of mine. Her parents... are dead. She had no brothers or sisters."

The Minister's eyes lit up. "Katie _Dumbledore_, you say? Surely no relation to-"

"Professor Dumbledore's only grandchild." Harry cut in.

The Minister shook his head. "Astounding. I didn't know Dumbledore had any kids. We'll send for him immediately-"

"Oh, I don't think that will be nessisary, Jack."

Every head in the Great Hall turned. The fireplace to Harry's left had but a small flicker of green flame left in it and next to it, stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah! Dumbledore, good to see you. But I've some rather bad news I'm afraid..." said the Minister as he walked towards the old wizard to shake his hand.

Dumbledore nodded and, after shakeing Jack's hand, he walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. He smiled softly at them and then looked directly at Harry. "Harry, my boy, you've done it. I'm so proud of you. The entire world owes you their lives and their thanks."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Something about Dumbledore always made him feel better, no matter how horrible the situation. "Thank you, Professor." Harry's smile slowly faded as he watched Dumbledore. "Professor..."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please, Harry. Do not offer me your condolences."

Harry shook his head. This must be Dumbledore's unique was of grieveing. "Professor, I just want you to know... If it weren't for Katie, Jamie and I wouldn't be alive right now..."

Hermione and Ron gasped and looked at Harry. "What are you talking about Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry turned to his friends. "When I went to the forrest to turn myself over to Voldemort, Jamie came with me. Lucius somehow had gotten ahold of Katie and she was in the forrest with us. Voldemort ordered Lucius to kill Jamie. Just as Lucius was about to... Katie stepped in. It was enough of a distraction that Jamie could get away from her father's grip, but Bellatrix fired at her and Katie... Katie pushed Jamie out of the way and..." Harry couldn't go on. He droped his head and closed his eyes. "In all the confusion, we were able to get away..." He finnished in a whisper and felt the tightness in his chest again. Hermione and Ron were silent.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore. The expression on his face didn't quite match the sudden change in atmosphere. "Professor..." said Harry uneasily. "Why are you smileing?"

Dumbledore let go of Harry's shoulder and walked over to the body of his granddaughter. Harry followed and so did Ron and Hermione. "Harry, do you remember what I said to you after you saw your parents come out of Lord Voldemort's wand the night Cedric Diggory died?"

Harry racked his brain to remember. Sure he remembered the night, but... not anything in particular that was said to him.

Dumbledore took Harry's lack of responce as a 'no', and continued, all the while keeping his eyes on Katie. "I said to you, 'No spell can re-awaken the dead.' Do you remember?"

Harry nodded. "I remember now that you mention it, but I don't see the significance. I know that... Katie is gone. She's never comeing back."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It seems, I was a bit untrutheful Harry. See I forgot one thing..."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "What? I don't understand..."

Hermione and Ron cried out and jumped back. Harry responded the same way before he realized why.

Katie Dumbledore's body had burst into flames.

Chapter Eight: Phoenix, Rise From the Ashes

Dumbledore stood back with a smile on his face, slightly amused by the shock of all the others. The fire extinguished itself within a half a minute and all that was left was a pile of ashes on the cot Katie had been laying on. Dumbledore stood silently, cheerfully listening to the curious murmurs of the other's in the Hall.

"How in the world...?"

"What was that? A fire?"

"What's that? Ashes? The whole body is gone but, but cot isn't even singed!"

"How is that even possible?"

Harry was transfixed by the scene that had taken place before his eyes. He stared at the ashes as something jogged in his memory. Back in his second year, he had witnessed a similar sight. Dumbledore's bird had mysteriously been consumed by fire. All that had remained was a pile of ashes. From the ashes, the bird had been reborn. Without breaking his gaze from the scene infront of him, he spoke. "Professor... what was that brand of magic you were telling me about...?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, he merely stood back and watched as the scene furthur unfolded. The ashes began to shift slightly and a second later a full grown Phoenix shot from them, circled the room a couple times and landed next to the cot. A second later, the Phoenix was no longer there. In it's place, stood Katie Dumbledore. One hundred percent alive.

Katie turned to Dumbledore and smiled. "Hello, Grandfather. Nice to see you, again."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood dumbfounded along with the Ministry Officials. All had stoped what they were doing to watch and were now frozen on the spot. Harry shook off his disbeliefe first and took a step towards Katie. "Katie... is it really you?"

Katie turned and smiled at Harry. "It is me, Harry. I'm alive."

Harry slowly approached her and looked closely at her face, then into her eyes. They were still green but strangely unfocused. "Katie... are you, okay? I mean... something seems different about you..."

Dumbledore stepped in and placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "The brand of magic I failed to mention all those years ago, Harry, was the magic of a Phoenix. This is why I was un-upset by Katie's apparent passing. I knew she could not be dead. For it is the Phoenix and the Phoenix alone which can rise from the dead. Anything beyond this simple fact, however, is still unclear. But you must understand... although Katie has returned, she is slightly different than before. She is still Katie in all aspects of physical beauty and personality, but to return from the abyss as she has done requires a sacrifice. She has given up her ability to see. In other words, Katie Dumbledore is blind."

Harry nodded. "I see..."

Ron and Hermione were more relaxed now and they both hugged Katie. Dumbledore helped the Ministry to finnish clearing up and loose ends and to strike the report of Katie Dumbledore's death from all records. Within a matter of minutes the Great Hall looked exactly like it had only days before. All five tables were back the way they should have been and the window was repaired. The Great Hall was spotless. Not a speck of dust remained. Dumbledore stood back, pleased from their work and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you Ministry folk have things to take from here? Reporting the _truth_, and what not? Yes?" Dumbledore ever so slightly emphasised the word "truth" as he looked directly at the new Minister of Magic.

The Minister shifted on his feet and nodded at Dumbledore. "Yes, quite." He then gestured to his fellows and they began to dissappear into the fireplaces.

Dumbledore turned to the four friends left in the Hall and smiled. "How about we all come up to my office for a nice spot of tea?" He turned on his heel and headed out of the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione and Katie in his wake. Harry was about to follow suit when someone called him back. He turned and Jack Assh stood there, holding a clipboard and a quill.

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind... giveing your statement?"

Harry shook his head. "I already gave you my statment. Voldemort is gone, and I'm not going to give you a full interview untill I find my future wife."

Minister Assh nodded. "I see. I would have hoped you'd change your mind... but alas, I am not so fortunate."

Harry stared at Jack. The man seemed nice enough, but his words tended to rub Harry the wrong way. Harry wasn't sure weather it was intentional or not. "Listen, Minister. Jamie is very important to me and I will spare no cost to find her. The sooner I find her, the sooner this whole ordeal will be over... and you'll get your interview about the grand defeat of the greatest dark wizard of all time." Harry paused to make sure Assh was listening. "I have but one clue to her whereabouts, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me out?"

Jack frowned slightly at Harry and his sudden change to an 'I'll help you if you help me' attitude. He nodded, however. "Okay, what have you got, Harry?"

Harry was pleased to have gotten this responce. "Well, you see, I'm sure you know of the Malfoys, correct?"

Jack nodded. "I do."

"Good. I'm sure the one who had kidnapped Jamie and taken her away from Hogwarts is her father."

Jack shifted nervously on his feet. "O-oh? And... who-who might that be?"

"Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure he has taken her, but I don't know where he might be hideing, see? This is where you come in. I need the help of the Ministry to find out where he might be hideing so I can save the future Mrs. Potter. Do you see where I'm comeing from, Minister?"

Minister Assh took a couple steps away from Harry and towards the fireplace. "I-I see where you're comeing from dear boy, but... I have no idea where Mr. Malfoy may be hideing and I don't think I can help-"

Harry jumped infront of the fireplace to stop Assh from leaving. "Minister, I don't think you understand where I'm comeing from, here. I am Harry Potter. I just vanquished Lord Voldemort. I have saved the entire world from decades, perhaps centuries of termoil and blood-shed. Are you saying that you can't do this one thing for me in return? You can't even look for a man who is a mere kidnapper? You refuse to look for the man who has stolen the very thing that means the most to me in this world?"

Minister Assh looked sadly at Harry and flinched as though his words stung him. "A-alright, Harry... Alright, okay. We'll find him, don't worry. Your future bride will be safe from harm, leave it-leave it to us."

Harry moved away from the fireplace. "Thank you." He said as he watched the visibly shaken Minister dissappear into a sea of green flames. After the flames died away, Harry turned his back to the Great Hall and headed up the lonely corridors to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, Harry rode the stairs up, knocked on the door and entered. Dumbledore looked up at him as he entered and gestured for Harry to have a seat next to his friends who were all sipping tea. Harry took a cup and took a drink from it. He closed his eyes as it warmed him from the inside. He opened his eyes and looked at his friends and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, I believe that Katie and I would like to hear your tale of victory." He said cheerfully.

Katie smiled and turned her head towards him. "Yes, Harry. I don't remember anything of it... please tell me?"

Harry exhaled and nodded. He took another sip of tea and began to recount what had happened in the last 24 hours. From the first victim to the last and everyone in between, Harry told his story. Painful as it was, he figured he'd better get used to it, for when the Minisry was able to find Lucius and Jamie was rescued, he would have to tell his story once more for the whole world to know.

Chapter Nine: Rape

Jamie cried out as she hit the wooden floor face down. Dust flew everywhere. She coughed, trying to breathe but the force of her landing had knocked the wind out of her. She was unable to see as it was dark here, as well. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest and her mind was raceing but before she was able to collect her thoughts, she was attacked.

Lucius flew from the fireplace in the dark shop and immediately pounced on the girl infront of him. "You won't get away, Jamie! This is the end for you!" He hollared. He roughly grabed her right arm and twisted it behind her back as hard as he could. The more pain he put her in the better.

Jamie screamed and tried to push herself up with her left hand. "No! Let go of me, please! That hurts!"

Lucius growled and twisted her left arm behind her back. He had to work fast, now that she was fighting him, he had precious little time before she would be strong enough to get away. Takeing care to keep her arms painfully twisted behind her back, he grabed ahold of her shirt and tore it from her body. The more she screamed, the harder he pulled and twisted. "You are mine! There is no escape for you!"

Jamie screamed again as tears of pain leaked from her eyes and stained the dusty floor. "No! Father, stop this! Let me go!" She struggled as hard as she could, trying to twist and roll and kick. Anything she could do to get away.

Lucius growled again and squeezed her arms hard enough to bruise them. He sneered at her cried of pain as he lowered his right hand to the waistband of her skirt. He yanked and tugged on it very hard. Finnally, the fabric gave way and it tore. He ripped it off her and tore a piece from it. He reached around to Jamie's face and stuffed the cloth in her mouth. "You'll wake the dead with that kind of volume, you know? Why don't you just be a good little girl and take your punishment?" He paused and grinned as she kept struggleing. "You know, the more you fight, the harder I become." He breathed into her ear as he spoke. He felt her whole body begin trembleing as he droped his hand down to the only piece of clothing she had left: her panties.

Lucius laughed loudly as she whimpered and easily tore them from her body. In the dimly lit room, he could see bruises forming around where her clothes had been and her wrists under his hand were bruiseing, also. He quickly unziped his pants and his hardened member sprang forth. With one quick motion, he slammed himself into her. He groaned loudly and leaned over her. He kept her right arm twisted behind her back but moved her left arm off to the side and pinned it to the floor to give himself more balance.

Jamie screamed as tears poured from her eyes. Her body was filled with a pain that she had never known. A pain that a hundred Cruciatus Curses could never compare to. The knot in her stomach tightened more with every thrust her father made. She cried into the cloth that had been stuffed into her mouth and tried to beg him to stop, to tell him how much pain she was in, but it was all muffled. She felt as though she were being split open, ripped appart from the inside. Every part of her body was screaming and she could do nothing.

Lucius growled and groaned loudly as he slammed into her repeatedly. He never knew a woman could feel so good. Every sence was hightened and as he stared down at the bruised and battered body beniethe him, it only made him want more. He pounded himself into her as hard as he could, loveing every second of it. He some how felt recharged, stronger. He felt like a different man entirely. He became lost in the feeling and couldn't control himself. He droped his head to her shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood almost instantly. Blood filled his mouth but he didn't let go. He welcomed it and kept his position, still thrusting into the girl benieth him. He no longer saw her as his daughter. She was nothing more than a whore, now. She would become the carrier for his seed and the bearer of his heirs to the Malfoy name.

Ten minutes passed and Lucius released his mouth from her shoulder. Her back was covered in blood and he was close. He reached around and pulled the cloth from the girl's mouth. He then bent down and groaned in her ear. "You are going to accept my seed, girl. You will bear me a son. The heir to the Malfoy name!" He groaned louder than before and with a couple more quick thrusts, he slammed himself all the way in and his whole body trembled as he emptied his seed into her.

Jamie screamed and her whole body tenced as she felt him spill into her. More tears came as she cried, "No! No, no, no, no!" After a moment, she fell limp and cried softly onto the floor of the dusty old shop. Her mind was raceing, her heart was still pounding hard against her chest and she could hardly breathe. She closed her eyes and wept softly. Her whole body was throbbing with pain and she began to slip into unconciousness.

Lucius stood and zipped up his pants. He fixed his hair and dusted off his robes. He stared down at the girl on the floor in discust as she slipped away. "That's right..." he muttered to himself. "You belong to me. Nothing anyone can do will ever break that bond. You are my whore, now." Lucius lifted his wand and with a flick, the girl at his feet was fully clothed again. He sneered in the darkness and looked around. He had picked the perfect spot.

Borgin and Burkes was desserted now. It had been abandoned for sometime. He had made sure of that when he had come through here the day before to get into Hogwarts. The vannishing cabinet had still been in working order. It seemed to be the only thing his son had been good for. He failed at everything else. Lucius rubbed his forhead. It was his own fault. His wife had been worthless and she had failed to produce him a proper heir. Twins. A boy and a girl. He had considered dumping the girl off some where, but he had decided not to in hopes that she wouldn't turn out wrong.

Lucius shook his head. "This is my chance to start over," he said to himself. "My wife failed me, my son failed me and my daughter failed our whole family... but maybe I'll get something out of this that isn't a failure." He stared down at the girl and leaned up against the counter, deep in thought. He had to plan his next move carefully. No doubt she had been missed by now, and as a well known government official, the Ministry would have a very good idea of where to start looking for him.

Chapter Ten: The Search for Jamie Malfoy

By the time Harry had finnished recounting the events of the battle between him and Voldemort, all three of his friends were in tears again. Dumbledore looked at him sadly over his half-moon spectacles with his hands neatly folded on his desk. Ron was holding Hermione as she cried softly into his shoulder and Katie wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She sniffled softly and had her head down. "So... my Derrick is... gone?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Katie."

"And my parents?"

Harry nodded again and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't say anything.

Katie sniffled again and after a moment, she sat up straight in her chair and turned her head towards Harry. "Lucius killed them, didn't he? And now he's got Jamie. Harry, I don't think she's in danger of being killed this time. He would have killed her already if that was his plan."

Harry looked into Katie's eyes, even though she couldn't see him. "Do you have an idea of why he has her then? What could his plan be if he's not going to kill her?"

Katie shook her head. "I don't know, Harry..."

Harry sighed. "I wish I knew where they were, that would make this so much easier..." Harry paused and his mind came up with something so absurd, he just had to share it with his friends. "Heh, you know... Sometimes I feel like I'm the charactor is some horrible story and the author just keeps messing with me, like I'm just some kind of puppet. It takes a special kind of freak to be able to do that, huh, guys?"

Ron and Hermione laughed a little and Katie shook her head. Dumbledore grinned. "Even in the darkest of times, Harry, your humor shines through and you can make even the sadest person in the world crack a smile."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and quirked and eyebrow. "Professor?"

Dumbledore still smiled. "Your mother was able to do the same, Harry. I'd say you inherited her sence of humor."

Harry smiled a little. The thought that he was closer to his parents than he knew was comforting.

Hermione wiped her eyes and had stoped crying. She exhaled heavily. "So... do we have any new leads of where Lucius might have taken her or...?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I asked the Minister to try and track down anything on Lucius that he could so I guess we'll see... I just wish there was some other way... something else I could do to find her. There's a thousand places he could have taken her."

Katie lifted her head and turned towards Harry again. "Well... we have to start somewhere. Even if it's too obvious, why not try? We might find something that will lead us somewhere else."

Harry looked at Katie again. "What do you mean?"

"Well... There's one place we know for sure as a possibility."

"Where's that?"

Katie blinked slowly before responding. "Malfoy Mannor."

Everyone stared at Katie. Ron spoke. "But... isn't that _too_ obvious? I mean, I'm sure the Ministry is alwasy swarming all over there..."

Katie shook her head and turned towards Ron. "No place is too obvious when you have nothing else to go on. We must exhaust_ every _possibility if we want to find her."

Harry nodded. "You're right, Katie. I didn't even think about her home." Harry stood up and his friends followed suit. Dumbledore, however, remained in his seat.

Hermione turned to him. "Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled up at them. "You four go on ahead. I will take control over things here and I will keep in close touch with the Ministry. If I find out anything, you four will be the first to know."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore winked. "It's the least I can do, Harry, after what you've done for all of us." Harry smiled and he and his friends huried out of Dumbledore's office.

It only took them ten minutes to reach Hogsmead Village, which was empty. Considering that everyone was surely safe and sound at home with their families now, it was not a big surprise. They quickly found their way to the fireplace at the train station and they gathered around it. Harry spoke first. "Okay, so I've been thinking maybe we'd better split up to cover-"

"Harry, no _way_!" cried Hermione. "We can't split up now. We have to stick together on this one, just as we did when we made our way into the Department of Mysteries two years ago. We didn't split up then, we're not splitting up now."

Harry put his hands out infront of him in defence from her words. "Okay, okay, calm down, Hermione! It was only a suggestion!" he paused to watch her and make sure she wasn't going to attack him. "A stupid suggestion, apparently. Okay, to Malfoy Mannor then. Hopefully this works..." Harry and Katie entered the fireplace and dissappeared in a rush of green flames. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

Harry felt the familar rush of spinning like a top through the Floo Network and as soon as he felt he was slowing down, he threw his hands out infront of himself. Moments later, he fell from the fireplace and hit the floor hard. The landing knocked the wind out of him and before he had a chance to get up, Katie landed on him. He coughed and groaned but she quickly got off of him.

"Oh! Harry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hnn... it's alright. Ugh..." Harry stood with difficulty and not a second after he moved Ron and Hermione landed where he had been laying. Harry helped his friends stand up and he rubbed his rips. "Ow... Katie, that hurt."

Katie frowned. "I said I was sorry."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I know, I'm only teasing." Katie rolled her eyes at him as Ron and Hermione looked around.

"Er, Harry? Where... where are we?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked around. The only source of light was the sun comeing in through the windows. Infront of him was the back of a comrfortable looking desk chair pushed into a redwood desk that was shined so brightly it sparkled. Harry walked around the the front of the desk and saw his own reflection. He shook his head and looked around. The walls were lined with book shelves and there was even a second floor landing with more books. His friends were wandering around the room, takeing it all in.

"Bet you feel right at home, eh, Hermione?" said Ron. "There's more books in here than I'd ever care to read in a lifetime..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and something on a table to the right caught her eye. It was a small silver picture frame. She picked it up and looked at it sadly. "Harry... come here..."

Harry walked up behind Hermione and took the frame from her hands. Stareing up at him... was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with two small children. A boy and a girl with very short white blonde-hair. The girl had emerald green eyes. "This... must be the bastards's study." He said softly. "This is where the son of a bitch works..." Ron and Katie were soon standing next to Harry and Ron took the frame from his hands.

"Blimey... Malfoy is just a kid. Jamie, too. It's... a like they're the picture perfect family..." he said softly.

Hermione took the frame from Ron and set it back on the table. She then turned to Harry. "This place is no doubt huge and there doesn't seem to be anyone here. We're going to have to split up to cover it all."

Harry nodded. "Right. Hermione, Ron, Katie, search where you can but be careful. Just because it seems disserted, doesn't mean that it is."

Ron, Katie and Hermione nodded and exited Lucius's study in search of clues to Jamie's where abouts.

Harry exhaled through his nose. He was silent for few minutes after his friends left before grabbing the picture frame off the table and smashing it on the floor. The glass shattered and he stomped on it. It was the first real anger he'd felt since he'd woken up several hours ago.

"My, my... you know, it's not nice to break other people's property Mr. Potter," came a cold voice behind him. Harry whipped out his wand, spun around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry pointed his wand at the man who was threatined to destroy everything he loved. "Lucius... Where's Jamie?"

Lucius smirked and slowly drew his wand, though he didn't aim it. "Rest assured, Potter, you'll never see her again. Now, I'm only going to say this once. You and your meddleing friends get out."

Harry growled softly. "Tell me where Jamie is you fucking rat, or so help me-"

Lucius laughed loudly. "You don't scare me, Potter! I already told you that you'll never see her again. You can try to kill me if you like, but it won't bring her back. She's gone!" Lucius stared at him as he slowly made his way to his desk. "She belongs to me now, Potter." He said softly as he opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a clear glass ball that fit in the palm of his hand. It was polished to a shine and was giveing off a soft blue glow. There was a tiny amount of white mist that seemed to be swirling inside it. Lucius studied Harry's reaction to it.

"No doubt, Potter, you reconize this as being similar to a Prophecy, yes? Well, it might as well be. This little glass ball is the key to everything and is the only thing of value left in this house." Lucius put the ball in his pocket and casually headed for the door. "Now that I have it, I see no use in leaving this house even standing. You've chosen a magificent place for you and your friends to die, Potter. There is no escape from here. This house will burn to the ground with you and your friends traped within. Good-bye, Harry Potter."

Lucius snapped the door shut before Harry could do anything. Moments later he heard a blood curdleing scream come from somewhere within the house. Harry grabbed the door handle, but it was hot and nearly burned him. "No!" He aimed his wand at the door. "_REDUCTO!_" He bellowed. The door shattered into a million pieces and he tore through it into the hallway. It was already filled with smoke. "No! Hermione! Ron! Katie!" He yelled. He ran blindly down the hall, find it harder and harder to breathe. "Katie! Hermione! Ron! Where are you guys?" Harry couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. The smoke was too thick. He had lost his friends. He was losing conciousness...

_SLAP_

Harry yelped and shot up. "Yeow!" He gasped and looked around, breathing heavily. Harry was sitting outside on a grassy hill with his friends beside him. Off in the distance, Malfoy Mannor was aflame. The whole place was burning to the ground. Harry sighed.

Katie reached out and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry...?"

Harry looked over at her. "Yeah? I'm ok... what happened?"

"The whole place suddenly caught on fire. I tansfigured into a Phoenix and got you all out of there. Harry, you were unconcious in a hallway that was filled with smoke." Katie explained.

Harry nodded. "That explains alot... I saw Lucius just before the place caught on fire. He took something out of his desk and vanished."

Hermione chewed on her lip and she stared into the horizon as the sun began to go down. "It's got to be getting late... must be atleast 7:00 by now."

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "Did we learn anything going in there?"

Harry shook his head. "Lucius said Jamie is gone, but I can't believe it. We have to find her, guys." Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

The others stood up as well. "Where are we going, Harry? Do you have an idea?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded. "He took something from his desk before he left. I'll be you anything it has to do with dark magic. And what better place to do his dark magic dealings than in Knockturn Alley?" The four of them then turned on the spot and dissappeared.

An instant later, the four of them appeared on the steps leading to Knockturn Alley. They pulled out their wands and quietly headed down the deserted street.

"Harry?" whispered Ron.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"I know, but it's the next place on our list to search for Jamie. And with the way Lucius was acting, it's the most probable place. Now, shhh!"

The four were silent for a while as they walked the deserted streets of Knockturn Alley. Nothing passed them, not a single light was lit, there was no sign of life anywhere. After what felt like a half an hour, Harry stoped and turned to his friends. "We're going to have to split up again. Search every nook and cranny untill you find them. We're running out of time..."

Hermione, Ron and Katie nodded and they four of them headed off in different directions. Harry doubled back. There was one place in particular he wanted to check, but he wanted to see to it alone. After a minute, Harry stood infront of Borgin and Burkes. He peered through the window and didn't see anything. Harry took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and looked around. The place was completely abandoned. A thick layer of dust overed everything, even the floor. Harry took a few steps into the room and noticed a peculiar way the dust had been disturbed on the floor near the fireplace.

Harry bent down to get a closer look and got a wiff of a familiar scent. He sniffed lightly. "Jamie..." he whispered to himself. "You were here... what happened to you..." Harry suddenly got a chill down his spine. He stood up quickly and whipped around. There was nothing there. Harry's heart began to race. He was sure someone was there... He turned back around and thought he saw a shadow in the backroom. A slight scuffle of feet and a tiny whimper followed. Harry swallowed and slowly approached the back room. It was even darker there than it was in the rest of the shop. Harry turned the corner and bound in the corner was the limp body of Jamie Malfoy.

Chapter Eleven: The Second Battle

Before Harry could react, he was thrown back and magically bound. He couldn't move and he couldn't see. "No!" He cried, trying hard to struggle against his binding. He heard a cold laugh and suddenly he could see again. The room was brightly lit and he had been bound in a corner. In the center of the room stood Lucius Malfoy. Jamie was on the floor on her back at his feet. Harry's heart was pounding. He yelled again. "No! Lucius what did you do to her? Let her go!"

Lucius laughed loudly and sneered at Harry. "You have lost, Potter. I told you, she is mine now! You should have just left her to me, but since you were so determined to see her again, I'll let you see her. Oh yes. I'll let you see her and every little thing I do to her."

Harry gaped at him. "What are you talking about? You keep your filthy hands off her! Don't touch her!"

Lucius laughed again as he grabed a handfull of Jamie's hair and yanked her to her feet. "I've already touched her, Potter. And I'll touch her whenever I see fit." Lucius made Jamie stand, though she appeared unconcious. He smirked as he walked around behind her. He wraped his arms around her as one hand traveled to her chest and the other found its way into her skirt.

Harry screamed with fury and shut his eyes tightly. "NO! Lucius, stop it! Let her go!"

Lucius growled softly. "No, Potter! You _will_ watch this! You will watch the thing that you love most be tortured and then I will kill you. The Dark Lord failed, but I will not! Let me tell you about my plan, Potter. I'm useing her to concieve a son for me, well nine once I'm through. Proper heirs to the Malfoy name. Draco failed and since their mother is no longer about, that leaves her. Since she is the only pure-blooded Malfoy female left, I'm useing her body to carry my sons. Then she will be destroyed. She is nothing more than a whore, now, Potter. _My_ whore."

Harry felt his eye lids being forced to open. He watched helplessly as Lucius slowly undressed his daughter and pushed her to the floor again. "No... Lucius, please! Leave her alone! I'll give you whatever you want if you let her go, please!"

Lucius smirked as he leaned over the girl's nude body. He shot a glance over at Harry before unzipping his pants again. "Too late, Potter. I already have what I want. But I wonder, is this how she acted when you fucked her? Did she just lay there, Potter? Or did she beg you for more? Well, no matter. She is mine now." Lucius positioned himself over Jamie, prepaired to enter her.

There was a loud _BANG_, and Harry and Lucius both looked up. "What the...?"

There was a fine gold mist hanging in the doorway. One second there was a phoenix, the next second stood Katie Dumbledore. "Lucius Malfoy, you take your hands off her or so help me, I will blast you into a million pieces."

Lucius growled and whiped out his wand. "How many times do I have to see you die before you stay dead, girl?" He snarled. He fired off several spells in Katie's direction. As she jumped away to miss them, she lead him closer to where Harry was. Lucius growled again and fired off several more. Katie jumped out of the way and Lucius's spells rebounded off the barrier he had binding Harry. They shot back at him and he had to drop to the floor to miss being hit. The spells he sent flying around were crashing into things. Pots, vases, display cases. Glass and debis were flying everywhere; all the dust was kicked into the air, too.

Suddenly the roof caved in as several Aurors stormed the place, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Somewhere in the cross fire, the bind on Harry was broken. He fell to the floor but quickly recovered and ran towards Ron and Hermione. "Take care of Jamie!" He bellowed at them. Harry whipped out his wand and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius dissappear out of the shop. Harry bolted after him, hot with fury. The filthy bastard had raped her. For all Harry knew, it could have happened more than once.

Harry let out a scream of fury as he bounded after Lucius down the street. Harry aimed his wand. "You sick mother fucker! Get back here and fight like a man!" Lucius turned a corner and Harry followed hot on his tail. When Harry turned the corner, he was faced with a dead end. "No!" He yelled. Then a noise behind him. He whipped around in time to see Lucius round the corner again. Harry followed and finnally had a clean shot. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed. The jet of green light caught Lucius in the back. He tripped, stumbled and went face first into the pavement. He hit the ground and a little glass ball rolled out of his pocket.

Harry stood still for a moment, in realization of what he had just done. He lowered his wand and walked over to the body of Lucius Malfoy. Harry used his foot to roll the body over and see the expressionless face of the man who had tortured his daughter for years. "You burn in Hell, Malfoy." He said softly. Harry stared for a moment before his eye caught the glass ball on the ground. He picked it up and it felt warm in his hands, just like the prophecy had. Harry pocketed the ball and his wand and headed back to Borgin and Burkes. He walked in on a scene that made his heart skip a beat. The shop was in ruins, and the backroom was brightly lit by a massive amount of candles. Jamie was laying still on the floor in the middle of the room and someone had been kind enough to re-dress her. His friends and the Aurors who had come to help where standing around her, looking restless.

Harry walked slowly into the room and dropped to his knees next to the lifeless body of his love. "J-Jamie...?" Harry pulled her into his arms and shook her gently. "Jamie... please... wake up... please... You can't die on me!" Ron held Hermione and Katie had her face burried in her hands. They were all crying and most of the Aurors cleared out, a few stayed behind. Harry groaned as tears formed in his eyes. "Jamie, you can't die on me! Don't leave me! I love you!" He cried as tears poured from his eyes. His tears dripped onto her face as he held her close. Harry wept softly, rocking back and forth with the body of the love of his life in his arms. She was cold.

The little glass ball fell from Harry's pocket with a light thud. Harry turned his head and stared at it for a moment before picking it up again. It was warm... Jamie was cold... without really thinking about what he was doing, Harry smashed the ball onto the floor. It shattered and his hand suddenly felt cold.

Jamie groaned softly and lifted her head. She looked up into Harry's eyes and exhaled deeply. She lifted her hand and touched Harry's cheek. "H-Harry... why are you crying...?" she whispered.

Harry jumped and looked down at her. She was alive. "Jamie...?"

Jamie smiled. "Oh, Harry!" She flung her arms around him and held him tightly. Everyone rejoiced.

The war was over; the last evil destroyed. The world was at peace.

Chapter Twelve: Jamie's Surprise

The rest of the Spring and Summer passed in a blaze of sunshine. It was starting to become apparent that Voldemort really was gone for good. Crime rates in general were down, the Ministry of Magic had control again and the _Daily Prophet_ had gotten their story about the defeat of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. Hogwarts Castle had been fully repaired and the rest of the school year had been cancelled. Katie had gone to live with Dumbledore since she had no other liveing relatives. Hermione and Ron split time between their two houses and Hermione was helping her parents raise Kitty's twins. Since Jamie was no without a home and Harry refused to return to his aunt and uncle's house, they moved in with Sirius at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had been found innocent of the crimes of being a Death Eater and murder and was happily back at home with his godson and niece, and luckily for them, Lucius's plan to force Jamie to concieve failed. It had taken a long time for Jamie to recover from the horrible things her father had done to her, but she was greatly improved. She had not been intimate with Harry since the whole ordeal and he did not push the issue. He knew she would come around eventually and with his and Sirius's help, her healing would go much more smoothly.

It was August 1st, a month from Harry and Jamie's wedding. All the plans had been finalised, dresses and tuxedos bought, decorations decided upon, the cake, everything. Harry and Jamie had decided not to have their wedding at the school, but to go against normal wizard recomendations and have a church wedding. It so happened that there was a rather large church several miles away from Hogwarts. It sat on it own in the middle of the beautiful country side. It was easily accessable to wizards but no one else. The chances that unsuspecting muggles would wander into a Wizard Wedding were very slim.

It was lunch time and Sirius was in the kitchen with Jamie, trying to teach her how to cook Beef Stroganoff. "It's very simple, Jamie." Said Sirius as he added some spieces and showed his niece how to sautee the meat. "See, you have to mix it like this."

Jamie laughed and watched Sirius closely. She sniffed the air and licked her lips. "Mmm, Sirius it smells delicious! I can't believe I never knew you were such a fantastic cook!"

"Me, neither."

Jamie and Sirius turned to see Harry walk into the kitchen. Jamie smiled and embraced Harry. Harry grinned and shot a sideways glance at Sirius. Sirius nodded and quickly finnished cooking. Harry pulled Jamie to the table and had her sit. "Harry what's going on?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry pulled a chair next to her and sat down. "Jamie, do you remember the night we had our first fight?"

Jamie blushed a little and avoided looking in his eyes. "Yes... how could I forget? I was acting like a b-"

Harry cut her off. "That's not important. The thing is, I want you to recall what we argued about. Namely... this." Harry pulled out the letter that had caused their argument. Jamie looked at him curiously and didn't speak, so Harry continued. "I want you to read it, but first..."

Sirius had finnished cooking and with a flick of his wand the fire in the stove went out. He turned to them and pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Jamie. It was the letter Harry had sent him after he had proposed to Jamie, asking him to give her away at their wedding. "...Read this, Jamie." He said as he took a seat.

Jamie was confused but did as she was told and read the letter. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at the two in surprise, but before she could say anything Harry told her to read the other letter.

"This is the letter that we fought over. Please, read it."

Jamie nodded and read the letter. It took her no more than a couple seconds to completely understand the entire situation. Harry and her had fought because he haddn't wanted to spoil the surprise. The letter fell to the floor and she looked up at her uncle. "Sirius...?"

Sirius grinned and knelt down infront of her, taking her hand in his. "I would be honored, Jamie, if you would have me walk you down the aisle at your wedding."

Jamie squealed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sirius! Of course I will!" After a moment, she let go of him and threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly as well. "Oh, Harry! I love you!"

Harry hugged her back. "I love you, too, Jamie. I love you, too."

Chapter Thirteen: Mr. and Mrs. Potter

The day of the wedding had finnally come. It was September 1st, exactly seven years ago that Harry and Jamie had met. Dumbledore had agreed to allow all who wished to attend the wedding between Harry Potter and Jamie Malfoy be excused from the first day of school. There had been many portkeys set up to allow for the transportation of the students not yet old enough to apparate and the fireplace inside the church was wired to Hogwarts through the Floo Network. The church had been decorated in scarlett and gold, representative of Gryffindor House, and the colors of a Phoenix. There were dozens of rows of pews on either side of the center aisle which had a scarlett carpet leading all the way to the alter.

The priest stood with a smile on his face and there was a table set out infront of the alter with a golden goblet, a bottle of red wine and two red candles that were not lit. All around the church there were candles lit and bewitched to float above the heads of the guests just as in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. People slowly filed in and sat down, chatting amongst themselves while they awaited the begining of the ceremony. It was 11:30am and the wedding would start promptly at twelve-noon.

Jamie stood in the backroom of the church with Katie and Hermione as she waited for the time. Katie and Hermione were both dressed in ruby red gowns that had a chiffon layer of gold over them. Jamie's wedding gown was all white except for her veil, it was glittery gold. Jamie's heart was pounding, this was the day she'd been waiting for all her life. The day she would be bound to Harry forever and begin a new life with him by his side always, as his wife. Katie and Hermione smiled that their friend as they lowered her veil over her face and handed her her bouquet made of red and yellow roses. They each hugged her and then left the room to join the grooms-men and Harry in the hall just outside the main part of the church.

Sirius came into the room and embraced his niece. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo, lightly sprinkled with gold glitter. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Don't cry, Jamie. This is the happiest day of your life."

Jamie smiled and wiped away her tears. "I know, Sirius. These... are happy tears. I've... I've never cried happy tears before."

Sirius smiled and took Jamie by the arm. "C'mon. It's time."

The clock struck noon and the organ began to play the Wedding March. Everyone in the church stood as Harry entered first. He marched up the aisle, bowed his head for a moment at the alter and then stood to the right. He turned and watched the rest of his wedding part march up the aisle. First was Ron, Harry's Best Man and Katie, the Maid of Honor. Harry couldn't help but beam at his friends as they came up the aisle and stood on either side of him. Next came Hermione and Neville Longbottom. The marched up the asile and parted. Hermione stood next to Katie and Neville next to Ron.

The Wedding March began to play at full volume as Sirius Black escorted Jamie Malfoy down the aisle. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Harry and she saw him smileing at her. When they reached the alter, the priest smiled and opened his Book of Marraige. He looked to the bride, the groom and then to all the smieling faces in the audiance.

"We are gathered here today in the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest looked down at Sirius with a smile and asked, "Do you give this woman away to be married to this man?"

Sirius smiled. "I do."

The priest smiled. "Very well, let the ceremony commence."

Sirius turned to Jamie and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Jamie." he whispered.

Jamie hugged him back and whispered the same thing. "I love you, Sirius." She pulled back and took her place next to Harry as she handed her bouqet to Katie. Sirius took his place, standing in between Ron and Neville and he beamed at his godson and niece. The priest continued to smile as he went on with his speach. "Harry Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, lover and companion in the eyes of the Lord for as long as you both shall live?"

Harry ginned and nodded. "I do." Harry then reached out and lifted Jamie's veil, letting it fall behind her. He raised his right hand and recited his own vows. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Harry reached for the bottle of wine and filled the golden goblet with it. He lifted it and handed it to Jamie. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." Harry watched as Jamie took a drink and then set the goblet back down on the table. Harry reached for the candle closest to him and lit it. As Jamie picked up her candle, he lit it with his own. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." They both set their candles down and Harry pulled out the golden wedding band and slid it onto Jamie's finger. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Jamie smiled. "I do."

The priest smiled and then turned to Jamie. "Jamie Malfoy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, lover and companion in the eyes of the Lord for as long as you both shall live?"

Jamie nodded and again said, "I do." She then proceded to repeat the same vows to Harry while doing all the things he did. She raised her right hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring," Jamie pulled out a golden wedding band identical to her's and slipped it onto Harry's finger, "I ask you to be mine."

Harry smiled. "I do." Harry and Jamie joined hands as they looked up at the priest.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. The priest smiled. "Then by the power invested in me by the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry grabed Jamie around the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. The church broke out into applause and when Harry and Jamie broke their kiss, the priest announced, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

Jamie embraced Harry. She was free. Free of her father, free of Voldemort and free of her family name. She was going to be happy now, forever.


	21. Epilogue 15 years later

**Epilouge**

_**15 years later**_

There were many a strange thing one saw in King's Cross Train Station, especially around the end of the summer holidays when parents were bustling about trying to get all their children's last minute school preparations completed. Some parents were even wishing their children good terms as they were sent off to schools where they would remain for the durration of the year. But perhaps strangest of all was an oddly dressed couple leading their daughter who was driving a cart packed with a large trunk and topped with a magnificent tawny owl in a large birdcage, though the girl could not be a day older eleven.

The girl's father was tall and thin with a mass of untidy black hair and glasses, the girl's mother was about a head shorter than her husband and could not have been more of a contrast in appearance. She had light, fair skin, slightly pointed facial features, and long, blonde hair that fluttered lightly behind her as she walked. The girl was the spitting image of her mother but she had her father's eyes. Almond shaped and bright green. Many people stared as the odd group walked by, but none long enough to notice that all three of them had just vanished into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

The girl's eyes widened as Platform Nine and Three Quarters materialized infront of her and the bright red engine of the Hogwarts Express whistled loudly as smoke streamed from it. She glanced up at her parents and they smiled down at her before she returned her gaze to the train infront of her, the platform filled with witches and wizards greeting eachother and their children running off to find their friends. "They should already be here... ah, there they are!" said Jamie as she waved to Ron and Hermione. She and Harry lead their daughter to where their friends were standing with their three children.

Ron and Hermione both waved back, the two oldest were already in their 5th years at Hogwarts. Since their parents had perished 15 years ago, Ron and Hermione had taken in and raised Cambrianne and Cadence as their own. They had both grown so much over the past several years and were so much alike, they would have put the Weasley twins to shame.

They both were tall and thin with long, dark hair tied back in braids, and their eyes were dark, chocolate brown. After bidding their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron goodbye, the twins raced off to begin yet another year of mischief. Ron chuckled and turned to Harry. "Maybe we oughta share the Maruder's Map with 'em? Then again, they probably wouldn't need it. Been just as much trouble as Fred and George were since day one... now I feel sorry for my mum."

Ron shook his head and Harry grinned at him. Hermione knelt down to straighten the collar of her son's shirt. Fred was starting his 3rd year and he brushed his mother's hands away, the spitting image of the uncle he was named for, he had his mother's bossy, matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Oh, _please_, mother! I'm going to be changing in a few hours, anyway!" Hermione smirked and hugged her son tightly before standing back up and looking down at Harry and Jamie's daughter.

Jamie smiled and knealt down infront of her daughter as Harry and Ron helped get their childrens' luggage loaded onto the train. She looked into the eyes that were identical to Harry's in every way and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she said softly.

The girl shook her head and looked into her mother's eyes. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't do the right magic? Mum, I'm scared I'll fail everything! They'll chuck me out!"

Jamie shook her head and grabed her daughter by both shoulders. "Ember Lilly Potter," she said sternly. "Stop it. You haven't even been sorted yet, and you're already worried about failing? If you get worked up like this already, you're going to be miserable. This is only your first year, you've got plenty of time to learn and study, plenty of time not to study, as well. You need to relax. You'll do just fine."

Ember hardly looked reassured as her father appeared behind her mother, along with Ron's son Fred. Jamie stood up and looked at Harry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jamie shook her head. "It seems that our daughter is more related to Hermione than she is to us. She's worried about failing already, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow and knelt down infront of his daughter, but before he could speak, she blurted out, "What if I'm not in Gryffindor, like you? What if I'm chosen for Slytherin? I don't want to be in Slytherin, Dad!"

Harry was taken aback by the sudden out burst but smiled. "If you're not chosen for Gryffindor, then you'll make a fine addition to whatever house you make it into. It doesn't matter to us which house you're in."

Ember, again, was not reassured. "But! You and mum are in Gryffindor! Ron and Hermione as well!"

Harry shook his head. "Yes, but the twins are in Ravenclaw." Ember stared up at her father and said nothing. Harry spoke again but lowered his voice as the train whistle blew again. "If it really matters to you, the Sorting Hat will take your choice into account. It did for me."

Ember's eyes widened. "Really? How come?"

"In the words of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever known, 'It is not our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices'." Harry smiled at his daughter who looked so like her mother and stood.

"Even after all these years, that line means so much and has touched so many people."

Harry, Jamie, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Ember turned around. "Katie!" cried Ember. She ran forward and hugged her godmother.

Katie grinned and although she could not see her godchild, she patted her on the head and hugged her back. "I was hoping to see you before it was too late. Looks like I got here just in time. Have a good term, Ember, alright?" Ember grinned, released her godmother and rushed off towards the train with Fred.

"We'll see you all at Christmas!" called Harry called after his daughter and his best friend's son. He took his wife's hand and waved as the train blew it's whistle once more before lurching forward and quickly dissappearing around the corner.

"She'll be alright." said Jamie softly. Harry nodded and his fingers grazed his forehead as he brought his hand down. His scar had not pained him for 15 years. All was well.


End file.
